Tomb Raider: The Game
by Paul Midnight
Summary: Come along on a world hopping, jaw dropping, heart throbbing adventure featuring Lara Croft, Zip, Winston, new enemies, new friends, and old foes. Revisit the Tomb Raider universe like you never have before!
1. Part I: Conventional Convention

Disclaimer: Some material in this story may be offensive. It contains fantasy violence and some of the themes may also be suggestive or adult in nature. However it was not the author's intent to offend nor alienate anyone, simply tell an exciting, humorous, and romantic tale based in the world of Tomb Raider, which the author holds no rights to. This work is intend under the parody laws and does not claim any ownership of nor connection to the Tomb Raider properties or its creators/affiliates and so forth.

* * *

**Tomb Raider: The Game**  
By Paul Midnight

Part I: Conventional Convention

"I mean it isth justh not sthcientifically possthible for sthuch an animal to exist." A strange lisped voice said nearly sending spittle across the table and upon her face. She didn't withdraw though, the young woman in khaki shorts with double holsters, tall white socks, thick brown boots and a very tight teal sweater. Actually it could have been plastic for all she knew, what ever kind of material it was, shined and drew attention directly to her torso. Which is exactly what most of these fans were lined up for, well almost most; "Are you listhening?" the voice of the short young man with coke bottle glasses and depressing ache nearly whistled through his teeth.

"Yes of course dear, but it's all rather moot I should think, my books aren't fiction." She replied, smiling her best British smile with her best British accent but behind her slightly red circle sun glasses and in front of her tightly braided brown hair, Lady Lara Croft was thinking something entirely different. She wanted nothing more than to toss the table aside, roll beneath it and through the crowd out the door. Her fingers twitched, itchy, and she gripped them slightly harder in her fingerless black gloves. Of course, she couldn't; these were her fans and the whole of her career as a writer had gone slightly downhill since her latest book was blocked entirely by the Egyptian government. One of her "agents" a silly worrisome man by the name of Jonathan had suggested she tried to get it pushed in America, freedom of speech and all that being more peculiar there.

So there she was. Sitting at a little table, with a little pile of her old books, signing covers and listening to the stricken young man speak about how impossible her books were, though she knew they weren't- she had been there. She could handle the scientifically inaccurate fans, and even the belligerent Crytozoologist who sometimes plagued her little signings, she could even tolerate the fans who wanted pictures with roaming hands, but what she couldn't handle were the hours. Hours sitting at a little table, with a little chair, being polite to all these people who she depended upon to buy her books and fund a large amount of her endeavors. Why on earth her "agents" had begged and pleaded for her to wear this silly and inaccurate getup from some of her earlier days she had no idea. Some kind of iconic symbolism of some such rot. To her though, it was all mere show and tell, and the real world was outside. High in those mountains, or deep beneath the earth, yes… she had been to America before and wanted nothing more than to explore her glorious country once again. But first, she had to deal with the dwindling line of fans.

It had been nearly ten hours she sat at that table for this convention, she sold and signed over two hundred books, and had taken god knows how many pictures, and this spittle fellow was the second to last in line. If she could only get him to bugger off, she could sign her last book and be done with everything. But manners were manners, so she waited patiently as the small fellow continued to prattle about inaccuracies in the fossil record and animals unable to support their own weight or some such. She had already signed his book, and his poster, and his little action figure but he still wouldn't leave; he wanted to discuss things, which Lara was happy to do, just not after seventeen hours. She was at the limits of her patience with this fan and what was worse, there was another person behind him. Waiting just as impatiently as she, but polite enough to wait his turn none the less. She tried to spy a good look at him, wondering if he would be the chatty type, but the spittle prattler kept moving into her line of sight to make sure she was paying attention.

It was somewhat annoying. She had of course gotten a bare bones tactical glimpse of him, which was a part of her training: a tale young man, broad in the shoulders, muscled in the arms with long brown hair. He wore a blue short sleeve shirt, a dark colored pair of cargo pants, and an odd hat. The hat was most notable because it was olive green, one of those bush hats stereotypical of Australian outback online shopping sights, but it was bent and dipped in an odd way… like a fedora. Lara didn't usually hash out as much detail about her fans like this, but the spittle prattler was driving her to distraction and her hungry mind was keen to keep her awake and focused on something other than the pale carpet, drab walls and ceiling she had stared at for the last ten hours. Luckily her time was almost up, and in just a few minutes she would be allowed to clock out, and move on.

This would of course mean "Indy" the last in line would only get a quick book sign and maybe a single question before she had to slip away though; she pitied him, waiting patiently, not interrupting, very polite and decent of him. Especially in contrast to the spittle prattler who had been blabbering on for the last thirty minutes. Ten of which "Indy" had cleared his throat numerous times, all of which were ignored by the spittle prattler. Finally "Indy" had given up and gone silent, patiently waiting his turn. In fact if this kept up, Lara wouldn't be able to see him at all and he WAS last in line… Lara cleared her own throat just as the spittle prattler was in the middle of explaining how she must have hallucinated because of the high altitude. "Sorry deary, wonderful chat, but you are rather holding up the line." She pointed out. To which Spittle prattler turned red and the acne on his face turned white, Lara sighed inwardly. He was about to launch into a tirade about her not appreciating her fans and so on, she had heard it before. And so he did; his voice raising into octaves that would shame a soprano as he prattled high pitched about how many hours he waited in line, how she was discourteous and lofty and so forth.

Lara had had quite enough by this time, and with a bow of her head, the two men standing on either side of he table stepped forward. Simple men with con lanyards and badges around their necks and con shirts, her 'private security' though they were simple volunteers. What happen next was a lot of fussing, an uncalled for scuffle, and then spittle prattler was being carried out by his arms. The silly display had put Lara right out of her impatient mood and into an irritated mood. Seeing as she no longer had a security escort, she was free then, to leave. Of course, "Indy" stepped forward as she was packing away her few remaining books. Lara smiled politely but didn't slow down her ready making to leave. "Ah, Lady Croft, I, Ah…" he began. Wonderful another stuttering shy fan, it would take him minutes to work up the courage to speak to her. Minutes she didn't have.

"Sorry deary, hate to snuff the lantern, but my time is up. You're a bit late and I don't intend to be, so can't stay for a chat; can I sign your book for you?" she said.

"I-I, Oh, I wouldn't- um, I see, you'll, ah…" he tried to say and handed her a few books on the corner of her table when she took and placed in her bag; he was helping her pack?

"I see you don't have a book with you, sorry Love, but I've got to go you see, terrible sorry. Here, have a free one on me." She said, smiling brightly, more for the closeness of her escape then any happiness to see him. It shut him up all the same; she got a good look at him now, he was very pale with a short brown goatee trimmed to a scraggly point on his chin. He had dark brown eyes, and the faint whisper of scars about him, and artist hands. He was also pudgy. Lara waited a split second as he stared at her with open mouth, giving him to opportunity to say at least _something_. But he only stared, and then looked away, shy until the end. Lara didn't drop her smile, though she was sad it had to end like this. It had been such a nice convention. "Alright then, Cheers." She said cheerfully, and gathered her book bag and moved around the table. She needn't bother with the display stuff, if the con staff didn't store it she would let Shy Indy have it, that should cheer him up. A life size standing cut out of yours truly. Lara smiled all the brighter as she continued down the hall way and hustled down the stairs, she was several floors up but there would be no elevators for her today. She blazed by the late night con crowd; including a fellow sitting in an arm chair drawing on a tablet.

She made it out the door and into the cool night air, fresh air, but with street lights more blinding than the florescent lights from inside the convention. With a squint for her red shades, Lara continued to the parking garage. She had decided to be inconspicuous today and only drove her Shelby cobra. An old fashioned car she enjoyed easy rides in. She just managed to scrounge out her keys from the abysmally tight shorts, and near the door when she heard rapid foot steps behind her. Boot steps. She halted and turned her head slightly, wondering if it would be one of "those fans" that usually waited until she was all alone. It was, however, only Shy Indy from before. He was making very long strides for his six one, six two height and puffing while at it.

"L-Lady Croft!" he said lifting a hand when he saw she saw him; Lara couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed for him, it was kind of sweet chasing after her and calling out her title and all that like a school boy. She might have spared at least a minute for him, for she had rather jilted him of his turn earlier. So she considered pausing long enough to let him catch up and ask whatever question burned in him enough to run after her, in fact she a little curious now herself. But the moment he neared her, his eyes turned into spheres and he broke into a run. "LADY CROFT LOOK OU-!" he shouted, Lara never caught the last of it. Something light and impossibly silent, pinched the back of her neck. He finger flew up to the source and just managed to feel the feather end of a compact dart as unconsciousness swept her away very rapidly. The last she saw, Shy Indy was still running toward her, she didn't even feel her body fall.

…

With a groggy shaking of the room, Lara lifted her eye lids and bit back a yelp by hiding it with a sharp steady intake of air. She hated chemical tranquilizers, always out of nowhere and always instantaneous. She did a quick mental check of her physical state and concluded she was tied up at the wrists, ankles, and neck. A convenient lasso to prevent her from struggling; if she moved her cramped legs away from her hands she would strangle herself. She had no other injuries, aside form an ache in her shoulder, which told her she had been thrown into whatever dark room she was now in. With a silent sigh, Lara closed her eyes and tried to feel past the pounding in her head; yes, there was a constant hum, road noise; so she was inside the back of a vehicle, most likely a van or truck. Now the question was, who was trying to kidnap her and why? A thousand names on a hundred lists of a hundred thousand reasons flooded her, only increasing the pain between her temples. She left out an uncomfortable moan and licked her dry lips. This wasn't getting her an-

"Lady Croft?" a low whisper asked. Lara nearly jumped, instead she blinked heavily, though it was futile in the absolute darkness of the room. Lara remained silent; it could have been a guard, in which case she may receive another dart if they thought her awake, or it could have been someone more sinister just waiting for her to wake to begin torture; or it could have been any number of other things, none of which needed to know she was awake just yet. She tried to force the dizziness from her head, and concentrate on her surroundings, if she- "Lady Croft are you alright?" the gentle whisper said again. Lara froze, that voice was slightly familiar. The way it said her title, it couldn't be… Shy Indy? Lara desperately tried to think back if she knew him from somewhere else, had she seen him before? Had they met in some dusty tomb somewhere long ago that she had long forgotten? Maybe a driver from a jeep ride deep in the jungles? She had had plenty of guides and workers over the years, so many it was hard to keep faces and voices together.

Lara heard shuffling, and she instantly went ridged; she had no real defense like this, if she tired a double booted kick she would pull terribly on her neck; she could roll, possible get on her knees and head-butt, but not much else. The shuffling stopped silent again and Lara began to feel slightly paranoid; with the pounding in her head, and the darkness, it was possible whoever it was was at this very moment sneaking up upon her with some wicked inten- she then heard a most peculiar sound. Someone was holding their breath, gagging, choking, and straining. Lara powered through the drug haze and tried to make sense of the noise. There was a sudden intake of air, straining, then choking and gagging until finally someone released air and began coughing. Then the process would start all over again. Was he torturing someone else in the truck before her? Or- suddenly a clear mental image assaulted Lara's mind, "Stop that!" She said quickly. Instantly the gagging stopped and she was startled to realize she had guessed right. Apparently her shy fan had been tussled up just like her, probably for trying to interfere and was now trying to escape his bonds and was strangling himself in the process.

"Lady Croft-" A very harsh throat tried to ask. The idiot was killing himself to get free, why? "Are you… Alr-" he went into sudden coughs again and Lara sighed inwardly again. Was he trying to save her? That had to be it, he had heard her moan and thought she was in pain so struggled against his bonds to help her? Wonderful, so Shy Indy was a "hero" type? The kind of fool who got themselves killed trying to help others. Her heart went out to him, he _was_ trying to help, but that would mean he wasn't acting against her and she would have to help him escape as well. A very difficult task if he would be the type to willing sacrifice himself for her with stupid decisions.

"Listen here, you stop that at once, don't move do you understand? Just breath normally, in and out, there's a good fellow." She said calmly. So she had to baby sit a well meaning fan in a life threatening situation; she couldn't be too angry though, if she had just stayed a few minutes longer he wouldn't have felt the need to chase her down, and whoever it was couldn't possibly have been targeting him, so he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time- they were after her, so really it was all her fault he was in this mess with her. None the less, she wouldn't have him killing himself foolishly; at least now that there were two of them they could possibly help each other escape. She listened to make sure he was breathing adequately again, and then chanced talking to him more. "Alright, now, who are you?"

There was silence a moment longer and then the strangled voice came back in a gargle which Lara immediately knew meant he had tried very hard indeed to free himself, despite the pain. She couldn't make out most of what he said though, but didn't ask him to repeat himself; "…but…everybody calls me, kitty…" he rasped. Lara blinked. That she had caught, simply because she didn't believe it.

"Alright Kitty," she couldn't help but smile, "I want you to listen carefully. I assume you are bound as I am so none of that struggling to break free nonsense, unless you have a knife there is only one way out of this kind of hog tie. Understand?" She whispered, turning her head alertly. A gurgle answered her affirmatively. "Good. Now, I want you to scrape your foot lightly, I'm coming over to you okay?" she whispered. There was a few moments of silence and then a gentle scraping of boot rubber on metal; Lara pinpointed his position in the darkness and set about inching her way closer to him. shoulder to elbow, elbow to hip, hip to knee she crawled- not risking a roll because it might alert their captors and might injure her. She got closer and closer to the noise and her knee bumped something solid and clothed, like jeans.

"There you are!" she said kindly, the last thing she needed was him panicking. "Now, by the sound of my voice, am I facing you?" she listened carefully as the body next to her shifted slightly, and then she felt the fabric move away, a grunt, and then she felt breath on her face.

"I think I am now." He rasped again, though his voice was getting stronger.

"Wonderful, now, I'm going to need your help alright?" she said calmly.  
"Alright." He answered, his voice a touch on edge.

"Good, take it easy, keep breathing. Now, I want you to lean forward until your forehead touches my belly or you bonk my forehead, which ever comes first, okay?" she said cheerfully, keeping a light tone so shy hero would listen. She heard a slow shuffle and then the breath came much closer and a nose poked the top of her head. "Oh! There you are!" she said cheerfully, "Miscalculated, don't panic, let me just scotch up a bit." Lara grit her teeth and strained again as she moved upwards, judging by his breath where she would need to stop. "Okay, now, bow your head again and you should land your teeth right on the ropes by my neck, okay?"

The forced regular breathing dipped again and she 'felt' the presence of a head dip past her chin, his face radiated heat- so either he was blushing, or had a concussion. She hoped it was the former because she knew there was no way she could get him to stay awake as she was. Again the nose poked her jaw, and then moved slowly down with a tiny apology. She felt a dim nudge about her neck, and then a sharp pull. "Wait wait," she chided. "Slowly, do that again." The pressure stopped, then began to pull once more. Lara closed her eyes and gauged. "Alright, let go, gently." She sighed. Blast it. They had tripled looped around her neck. He was pulling on the last loop of the rope and she felt two other lines tightening for his pulling. It would most likely be the same or worse around her wrists and legs. The question then was where the knot was? Lara took a few moments to trace the discomfort around her body and shift experimentally until she could triangulate where the tightest, tautest point was. If she was tripled looped around her neck, hands, and ankles. The thick knot would be directly between her wrists and ankles, but, it would be tripled knotted there, and possibly looped so she wouldn't have the chance to work it free if she had- say a partner who could use his teeth on it right beside her.

Great. So. This meant they had adapted their plan and her capture to the new element, and that meant her opponents were smart. It would take him forever to chew through the triple looped rope around her neck, hands or ankles, and she certainly couldn't position herself to expose the knot in the small of her back, not with her boots in the way. So Lara took a deep breath, "Okay Kitty, this is what I want you to do. As you can tell I've got three loops around my neck, so that means I've three lines of rope keeping me tied- I'm hoping they didn't tie you the same way, but from your struggles earlier that is what I'm assuming they have so we aren't going to be able to break any of these bonds understand?" she said carefully.

"I wasn't…" he said embarrassedly then silence. Lara listened waiting for him to continue, but he remained silent, breathing on her as the heat increased.  
"Wasn't?" she prompted with a touch of fear, if he was falling asleep…

"Trying to break…" he continued and then took a deep breath. "I wasn't trying to break the rope, it's too thick, I was trying to reach the part just below my neck. There is only two lines there and it would let me move my ankles." He answered in a calm matter of fact tone.

Lara raised her eyebrows, "How do you know that?"

"I've been awake for… one hour, possible an hour and a half, and have been trying to wiggle free, I've got… um… a lot of rope burn… er… everywhere… but, there. My chest that is, It feels like there is only two ropes which kind of loops over itself around this diamond shape around my belly." He explained.

Lara paused; closing her eyes again, she concentrated on the ropes and wiggled her hips. He was right, there was a noticeable diamond shape around her belly where the rope was only doubled in four directions. "Clever bastards." She grinned.

"What?" he asked carefully.

"Not you. Whoever has us, they knew we would have time to wake up and have thickened the ropes just so that we wouldn't be able to chew our way out without some difficulty." Lara answered, "Now, hold still." She heard Kitty stiffen and then she bowed her head until her nose touched the robes beneath his chin. One, two, three loops, just like hers. Using her lips and cheek she traced her way down the line of his chest and lo and behold, he was correct, there was only two lines there, much easier to chew through… then her nose bumped into the knots. One, two, three, four; all lined down his chest around his belly, splitting off in four directions. Her captors were very through indeed, they had not only lopped the connecting rope, but had actually tied smaller sections of ropes around the loops so even if she did chew through the lines, the section would still stayed tied a while. She might free his neck so he wouldn't strangle himself, but that would require at least a good half hour of chewing; if she was going to spend that long gnawing upon a rope she at least wanted to get something useful, like his legs free.

Perturbed Lara followed the line of ropes until she passed over his belly and near his waist. Beautiful. The ropes tripled again. So, her captors had thought that far ahead had they? Knew she would try to chew through his bonds so refortified the most useful of areas. It would take her two hours to get his legs free at this rate. Lara signed and curled back up onto her side. This was getting her nowhere and the frustration was driving her bonkers. Lara shifted uncomfortably, just to check, and discovered something extremely interesting. Two lines. Lara shifted again and confirmed, yes, there were only two lines leading to her legs. Suddenly encouraged Lara whispered quickly. "Kitty, bow your head and trace the ropes around my belly, tell me how many you feel?" There was an awkward moment of silence and then the slow breath came closer and his nose again bonked her chin, and flowed down her neck. He shuffled and followed with his cheeks down her neck until he stopped dead.

"What are you doing?" Lara whispered.

"Your… I mean my face is…" he stammered quietly. Lara knit her brow and then exhaled in exasperation.

"We're in a life and death situation and your worried about coping a fell with your face? Oh get on with it!" she said tersely, though honestly she was somewhat flattered he didn't dive right in. Not many men would have. Again there was an awkward moment of silence and then a chin, a very respectful chin, tried to follow the line down between her breasts. But it stopped suddenly, before Lara could sigh again Kitty spoke.

"Wait, I'm only feeling one." He said before she could ask. Lara blinked.

"One rope?" she asked. She heard silence and figured out that Kitty must have been nodding his head, though she couldn't see him in the dark.

"I mean yes. Look, er, I mean… oh! Grg!" he said before immodestly dipping his head square between her bosom, grabbing the rope with his teeth and pulling gently. Lara was instantly aware that only a single, if not thick, rope lead from her neck to the double ropes around her belly. This was glorious! Had they used less rope on her because she was the slighter frame? Or had her shy hero actually put up quiet a fight and they deemed it necessary to fortify his own bonds greater? Why, it should only take him half an hour or less to chew through a single rope, and if _she_ had her neck free…! At last a break, now this picked up her day considerably.

"Oh you darling you! Quickly, start chewing!" she said happily.

"Are you sure, I mean it's right there…" he began to say, but she kiboshed his modesty with a tch of her tongue.

"Life and death; besides it's mostly padding anyway, and it should do to make up for dry mouth, raw lips and the ropey bits stuck in your teeth for a week after." She said with a smile. His hesitation was evident none the less, and she risked dipping her own head and pulling on the ropes around her neck to touch his forehead with her own. "A lady shouldn't have to ask twice." she chided. That decided him. Again with mumbled apologies she waited stoically as he pressed his face firmly between her bosom and began to chew. It was one of the more memorably ridiculous moments of her adventuring career.


	2. Part II: HE Lovecroft

Part II: H.E. Lovecroft

A good hour of determined chewing later and Lara could feel the pressure lessen on her neck considerably. To his credit he didn't "take breaks" or pause even to catch his breath, he consistently chewed and pulled almost expertly on each single thread of the very thick rope. By then the drool from his work has soaked her shirt and chilled her belly and neck, giving her goose flesh and making her shiver a few times, but he had tirelessly worked the rope until with a single sudden snap her wrists and ankles dipped to a more natural position and her neck and spine were freed to move. The first thing Lara did was work her neck in circles, and the first thing Kitty did was lift his head to pull the rope from around her neck loop by loop. The second was to drop to his side and breath out a pitifully exhausted sounding sigh. Lara's heart went out to him, and it was all the more reason to work herself free. Now that she could move her shoulders and neck freely, she could pull a very… interesting move, which she was glad there was total darkness to hide it in. Which limberness beyond Olympic athleticism, Lara sat her own buttocks on top of her head, giving her perfect slack to bring the rope knot hidden in the small of her back to her numb fingers.

A few minutes of centered breathing and she was easily unwrapping the rest of the ropes from her person and stretching out all of her angry muscles. She then quickly worked on poor Kittys bonds, and had him free to groan and pop his own frame. Lara helped him stand and suggested a few movements so none of his cramps would lock him painfully and uselessly onto the floor again- but he seemed well able to move on his own. "Well done Kitty, I hope you're not too sore, this is only the beginning." Lara whispered proudly. Kitty moaned in reply, but then Lara had to finally confront that which had been assaulting her nostrils from the beginning which she had dutifully ignored. "Um… Kitty…" she said. "Did you piddle yourself?"

There was a sudden intake of air as Kitty stiffened and then regretted stiffening, before a flood of apologies followed. Lara was glad he could not see her face once more, so maybe he wasn't exactly the hero type after all? "They knocked me out Lady Croft, with a club, and in my defense I _had _been waiting in that line for seven hours, I was the last and you-"

"Yes yes, It's quite alright Kitty, I'm sorry for dragging you into this. Can you tell me what you saw?" she said quickly and quietly, it was reasonable, but not important they still had a crisis to deal with. Kitty was silent in his embarrassment a moment longer as he switched gears and then began recounting.

"It was dark first of all, but I distinctly saw two figures raising from the other side of the car; they wore solid black, masks, full body, and tactical vests. They were carrying small arms fire, maybe uzis, the one that got me after you fell lifted a riot shot gun. The third guy was dressed the same, but he had a SWAT logo on his back. I counted two more as the black van pulled up, no plates. I feigned unconsciousness as they loaded me with you into the van, we must have gone maybe twenty minutes before they tried to transfer us to a larger truck bed, a semi- that was when they tried to tie me and I struggled again. There was a man in civilian clothing driving the truck, and the three others stayed in the van as the last two took me out and loaded us up. I don't' know how long I was out, but I woke up about an hour and a half ago and we haven't stopped or been bothered since."

Lara was frankly impressed with his attention to detail, and a bit suspicious. If he was one of her captors, it would explain why he had been so hesitant to help her escape. But it wouldn't do her any good to start a fight if he wasn't who he said he was, and even worse if he _was_ who he said he was; now that he was locked in here with her, there was only one thing to do. "You said they had a riot shotgun? Did you get hit?"

"Yeah, in the right shoulder." Kitty answered immediately.

"Let me see." She said, coming closer to him and taking him by the side. She pressed into his muscular arm and right deltoid until he hissed and flinched, with gentler fingers Lara felt around the wound. He did indeed have a massive bruise on his right shoulder, and possibly a shattered collar bone. If he was injured just to gain his trust he had done a right job of it. "So Kitty, what was your question?" Lara asked absently as she tried to determine if the bone was broken. If he hesitated or had a simple question just for cover…

"I wanted to know why you always traveled alone." He said immediately again and with a kind of rushed enthusiasm that quieted at the end as he realized how inappropriate a moment it was for him to ask. Lara stopped in her prodding to look to where his face would have been, "er… sorry." He mumbled, turning away. Okay it was a genuine question, you couldn't fake passion like that, not even if you were a criminal mastermind. Lara hid a smile though she didn't have too. Wonderful, she was trapped and had to save the life of one of _those_ fans.

"So you're one of them are you? Fanart perhaps? Or no, fanfiction, that's you isn't it? Hate to tell you this, but I'm not nearly so promiscuous as you boys thi-."

"No!" he said suddenly a touch too loudly, Lara clapped her hand over his mouth, feeling for herself the raw tatters that were his lips. No, if he was a part of this plan it was either an extremely good spy or an extremely love sick fan. As Lara felt him shiver in pain from her touch on his lips-yet not pull away- she knew full well exactly which he was.

"Alright Kitty, I understand. But we have to be quiet now, you and I are in a very bad spot and we can't loose our heads." She said carefully but firmly. She didn't want to get him killed, but she couldn't allow him to get her killed either; she was going to have to handle this very carefully. "Now I don't know how much time we have until we stop, but when we do, they're going to try and transfer us again. Possibly to a plane, or maybe a ship. Either way, we will have to be ready when that time comes and I'm going to need to count on you. Can I count on you?" Kitty was silent a moment more, Lara guessed he was nodding again. "Good, what are your skills, what do you do?"

"I-I'm, just a, I don't' have a job. I guess I'm a-"

"Do you have any training?" Lara interrupted.

"N-No, I never joined any military or even cub scouts, I-" He stuttered.

"Have you ever fired a gun. Any hunting?" she said methodically.

"Yes, ah, I'm a fair shot with a rifle." He nodded.

"Good, that I can use." She said soothingly.

"I'm also um, I know a bit about this or that with, er, first aid."

"Even better." She shook her head, "But right now, you and I have to plan to get out of here alive. So listen carefully, we need to set up-"

Lara was never able to finish her sentence as ground gave out beneath them, or so it felt like, but they had literally stopped with a hard jolt and were being lifted into the air. The two were slammed into the ground none the less and slid to one side as the container they were in wobbled. With a grunt of frustration, Lara tried to catch her bearings only to once again pitch over as the contain suddenly swerved in the air, she fell directly into Kitty who was also trying to keep his feet and was suddenly taken up by a strong arm around her waste and stopped abruptly as Kitty somehow braced his arm and two legs in a single corner. Lara was 'chivalrously' held in place despite the swiveling and weaving of the container though how Kitty had managed to lock himself in the corner with only three limbs surprised Lara; apparently he knew more than he was telling which again made her more suspicious. She was glad not to be tumbling about though. With a gut twisting wrench, they were suddenly in free fall, and though Kitty braced them both, the impact sent them slamming into the roof and down again into darkness.

…

They were not long into unconsciousness when the grinding brought them both too. They were moving again, but this time at a very slow pace. Lara gathered herself, biting past her aching shoulder, and helped Kitty to stand up. A flare of light blinded them shortly after and they both ducked low. The wall, or doors, on the far side of the container had opened. They stared into the blinding light as their eyes adjusted before noticing bars, and a solid grey floor. Lara turned in time to see that Kitty was crouched beside her, his eyes were still squinted shut meaning he was not used to the light yet. The first thing she noticed was the dried blood across his temple and down his chin. His lips were badly ravaged, and there was a hidden cut in his hair line. Lara looked at her hand and noted she had blood from his lips there, but saw no other obvious injury on herself. Thank years of out door toughness, but Kitty was looking even paler and the half glazed look he had in one eye told her he was indeed suffering from a concussion.

She commended his steadfastness in the face of the situation, but couldn't help still feel some slight suspicion. Then a voice came over a loud speaker. "Welcome Lara Croft… and guest." It said in a thick Russian accent. Viktor. Had to be. A long gone acquaintance of Lara's who had seemingly died in a fire when she had nearly single handedly stopped the Russian mafia's expansion into North America. Of course, she had only been trying to find a key to one the more interesting tombs and had taken them down completely as an aside, almost by accident. She didn't know whose operation she had stopped until they began sending her death threats. She discounted them however, as she did with all the raving letters she received. Her security was top notch, but she hadn't expected any trouble in the quiet American city with a bunch of convention goers. Especially not from the now defunct Russian mafia. "You are wondering, perhaps why you are here?" said the thick voice, "You are here to play game."

Lara frowned, she didn't like the sound of that, Viktor was notorious as a task master, and his inventive methods of torture were puzzles in themselves. She didn't like any of it, but here she was, and here was "Kitty" by her side. "This is between you and me Viktor, let the boy go." She said firmly. Kitty looked at her with instant protest.

"I don't think so little girl," he chuckled, "Your knight in shining armor ran to aid you, my men were badly injured. No one hurts my men, so white knight will also play. Is more fun with two yes?" he laughed heartily. Lara turned and looked at the pudgy Kitty once more. Certainly his arms were muscular, but how could he have badly injured Russian strong arm thugs who probably out weighed him by two hundred pounds? Her suspicions grew even more but Lara had no time to dwell on them. "Well little girl, little knight, it is time to play. The Rules are simple. You go out of cage, game begins. You followed instructions to letter, you live, receive great prizes! If you fail, you die. No continues." He laughed again. "Also, cage will sink in ten minutes. Starting five minutes ago." The speaker cut off leaving Lara and Kitty in stunned silence as a gush of water rushed in around the edges of the door.

Lara stood hefting Kitty with her as she pulled him out of the door, they were already ankle deep, and the cold chill of the water was sinking into her skin, making her legs numb. She quickly surveyed the cage for a way out.

"Connect lock?" Kitty said groggily, Lara turned spotting the sign as soon as he said it. It showed a picture of a man holding two bars with his hands with the words Kitty spoke. Lara realized instantly what it meant, and why water was rushing in. Kitty reached forward instinctively but Lara grabbed him off.

"Don't, it's an electrical device, you'll be shocked!"

Kitty frowned, "We're ankle deep in sea water, we'll both be shocked regardless, but it's either this or we drown!" He said shortly.

"There has to be another way!" Lara said once more returning to her surroundings. Her mind worked quickly as Kitty looked at the bars stoically, she knew if she didn't come up with something he would stupidly grab the bars and possibly get them both severely injured, which would be exactly what Viktor wanted.

"Once the water hits the bars we're gunna get fried." Kitty warned, and then Lara understood perfectly.

"The water hits the bars? The water's already touching the base, we should already _be_ fried!" she exclaimed, then with a scowl she kicked the door, which swung open easily. Kitty looked on perplexed as they filed out of the sinking cage.

"It was a trick, if you had grabbed the bars, you would have connected the circuit and locked us in on top of probably shocking us to death." Lara explained quickly as they made their way toward a hallway that turned at a sharp right angle, then left. "I know Viktor, so you're going to have to follow my lead, don't do anything by yourself or we might end up dead. Do you understand?" she didn't mean to sound cold, but he had almost cost them their lives. It was going to be hard enough trying to figure out all of Viktor's puzzles, let alone keeping Kitty alive on top of it. They continued their trek, but as soon as they reached the end of the hall Lara stopped. She turned abruptly and faced Kitty who nearly ran into her. Lara got a good look at him in this light and she was certain his left eye was completely glazed over.

"Kitty, I believe you have a Concussion and I don't have the time nor the mean to give you the medical attention you need, but I won't leave you behind. I know it hurts right now, but I want you to stay close to me, and rest when you can." She reached out, taking his arm gently. Compared to her survival training, he would be lucky if he didn't succumb to exhaustion before they reach the next obstacle. Lara did not like the idea of carrying him.

"I understand Lady Croft." He said with a grim expression.

"I'm trying to save your life here Kitty, the least you can do is call me Lara." Lara smiled. Kitty looked somewhat abashed, but nodded. She also noticed he had somehow kept his olive green outback fedora, he winced as he placed it on his head, but otherwise soldiered on. Lara took a deep breath and peeked around the corner. A long hallway of rusted steel met her gaze; there was grating below with lapping murky waters. They must have been at some kind of marina, though how Kitty had guessed it was sea water she didn't know. Lara then noted the sign on the far end of the wall. It read, 'Walk Like An Egyptian'. Lara's mind immediately began cataloging all the statute presidents for Egyptian movement, class, ceremony all of it. Then Kitty mumbled something and Lara again turned to him. "What?"

"The Bangles, you know." He then made himself two dimensional with arms set at angles, like a hieroglyph. "S'a good song." He said shyly. Lara couldn't believe the simplicity of it, but then again, Viktor was known for his subtle trickery.

"Very good Kitty, lets give it a go." She smiled and then set her boot on the metal grating. Nothing happened. Lara turned herself sideways, like she was crawling across a narrow ledge, but had a hunch she had to do it directly down the middle. She continued to take steps to the other side when suddenly the rusted grate shifted under her foot. She had to set her foot behind her to catch her balance and the instant she stepped out of profile, a severely rusted bar shot up right behind her. Lara lifted her heel just in time to have the rusty spike miss impaling her leg by mere inches. Lara gasped and Kitty flashed down like a fencer to grab and stabilize her. His sudden movement caused the grate to tilt again and more balancing missteps caused several more rusty javelins to shoot up. Lara and Kitty stopped, gripping onto each other and counter balancing each others weight.

"Well that's pretty straight forward." He said after a few moments. Lara nodded, holding herself completely still.

"You shouldn't have rushed out." She said after they started moving, step by step again.

"You were tipping…" he answered cautiously.

Lara focused all of her attention on the grate before her feet. "I appreciate the sentiment love, but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I don't need a knight in shining armor to rescue me, or die trying." She said, oblivious to the grip of his hand steadying her own; to her, she was literally pulling him across. They reached the far hallway without incident, and took a few more tight turns. "I don't want you dieing on me Kitty, not for some silly crush; are we clear?" She said, still unaware he was holding her hand. Kitty was utterly silent, Lara finally stopped and turned to him, removing her hand as she repeated in a quieter tone. "Are we clear?"

"Yes Lady-, Lara." He answered, hiding his eyes behind the brim of his hat. Lara turned from him without another word. She wasn't sure he'd listen from now on, but there really wasn't anything she could do to stop him. Another tight turn led them into a huge and utterly flat room. A single sign in the middle had a woman symbol with two words below it.

'NUDE RAIDER'


	3. Part III: Venting Frustration

Part III: Venting Frustration

Lara gave the rest of the room a look and was unsurprised to find several vent slots along the floor. There was also a sealed door on the other side. Lara made no sign she was particular perturbed by the sign or what it demanded. Kitty on the other hand looked torn between tearing the sign and not doing anything as Lara asked, though his face was markedly redder. Lara continued to circle the room until finally she returned to Kitty in the center with her hands casually on her hips.

"Well, it seems we are in the last room." she said matter-of-factly

"How can you tell?" Kitty asked.

"There are gas vents all along the floor, and despite the sign, there are no cameras anywhere in sight." Kitty looked around but made no other comment. "So they have no way of telling whether I do as they command or not; Viktor obviously believed I would, on principle, refuse to follow his instructions here and gas me for my "failure"." Kitty nodded, looking slightly distant.

"Come to think of it, there weren't any cameras in the other room either, what mechanism set off the spikes? Pressure plate? Wires?" He offered.

"Not likely, the grating was very rusted but made to swivel, I think it was a toggle switch depending on which way the grate swerved, but the point is, it's all been unmanned but for what purpose I can't figure. Obviously Viktor is trying to torture me before he kills me, and subsequently you, but thus far all of his traps have been simple- almost too simple, as if it didn't matter whether I got hurt."

"Just that you kept moving…" Kitty added.

"Forward, yes." Lara frowned then, and as if on cue, a voice crackled to life from somewhere behind the wall.

"Very good little pawns, very good. Very smart." Viktor's voice said again over the static. "You have made it this far, and passed level one. Now, you are at final stage and only one task remains."

Lara faced outwards skeptically, "This isn't like you Viktor, humiliation was never your forte, pain, anguish and death certainly, but childish peep shows? Seems petty." She smirked as she said it, not caring if she provoked her captors. Suddenly there was a great hiss of static, followed by sounds of a scuffle and Viktor saying 'No you fool' but then a very angry 'Urban' voice trilled through the room.

"Petty? I know you didn't just say petty, Lara. I told you I'd get you, I told you I would get you bi-" the sound was cut off and Lara smiled to her boots.

"Another friend?" Kitty sighed.

"Lebrone, or Money Killa if you wish to go by his more colorful public name, a so called "musical artist" whose amorous advances I quite thoroughly refused; left him a bit put out I'm afraid." Lara said conversationally. "That would explain where Viktor got his funds, and why most of the traps thus far have been weaker. Didn't want anything to spoil the show."

"So there _are_ cameras?" Kitty looked around again.

"Oh more than that, they're probably waiting right behind that door so he can come in and gloat face to face." She smiled. As if in offense to the truth of her words a sudden hiss alerted them to a yellow gas seeping into the room. Lara's back went slightly ridged but other than that she remained undaunted.

"So this is it?" Kitty said with a touch of panic, Lara looked at him.

"No, it isn't." Lara said in a low whisper. "Though I don't advise it, if you smell the fumes of the gas you would know it isn't a lethal variety, I expect a sleeping gas of some kind. It seems there are more levels to come in this game."

"So, we're just going to let the gas get us? Shouldn't we run back out, or?"

"Wouldn't do a thing, I'm sure you'll find the corridor we entered very sealed, and more I'm certain if you pause a moment you'll feel a slight shift in the room. We're moving, and that means a ship. This whole game was just to get us onboard without trouble and while having a few moments of fun at my expense. They tied the way they did so you'd have to stick your face in my chest to get us free or we'd drown. I'm certain now that Lebrone is in on this they'll be a lot more of that short of thing to please his perverse ego." Lara took a wary step back from the gas.

"You don't think, I mean, he wouldn't actually try to…" Kitty puffed up.

"I don't relish the prospect nor intend to find out." Lara and Kitty found themselves against the wall as the yellow gas finally began to pool around their ankles. "How long can you hold your breath?"

"I-I…"

"We're going to collapse on the floor, hold you breath as long as you can. When they come in for us, we'll make our move." Lara said quietly.

"What if I can't-"

"Then I suppose it's up to me." Lara interrupted. "Now down." Lara covered her hands over her mouth, and coughed loudly, even though the gas had not yet reached even their knees. Kitty made to help her, but checked himself and then followed suit. They coughed harshly for a bit, and then both looked to each other to time their breathing. With a few deep gasps they slunk to the floor, and crouched along the yellow vapors until they were nearer the door. Then they slipped to the floor, and began the long wait. Their skin tickled as the yellow gas clung to fabric and made their eyes water. Determinedly they waited as the gas soon flowed over their very heads. Their lungs burned, their bodies jerked reflexively, trying to draw in more air. Lara kept her eye on Kitty, he seemed to be making a good show of it. His tattered lips were slightly blue, but his unclouded eye was fixed solidly on her.

Lara continued the slow rhythmic counting in her head, heart beats, concentration; they had passed the three minute mark and now black spots were beginning to appear and disappear in her Vision. She knew Kitty had to be much worse off, but she couldn't do anything for him. Her best efforts now were keeping herself conscious and ready to act when they finally came for them. She was betting strongly on Lebrone's impatient eagerness to gloat and show off over his unconscious victims to override Viktor's sadistic caution. She was also betting they wanted to keep them both alive longer. They were approaching the seven minute mark when the hiss of the gas was replaced by a 'woosh' of fans; a half minute more and the yellow fog which had drifted well over their heads cleared in a rush of air. Lara cupped her mouth with her fallen arm and gasped against her skin, hoping to hide the sound as her starving lungs harshly gulping clean air.

She felt a strange tingle in the back of her throat and knew she had inhaled at least some of the gas that had settled in her nose of in pocketed folds of her clothes. Her teeth buzzed slightly and her tongue went numb, but otherwise she was alright. She tried to look in on Kitty but the moment the gas was clear, she heard the grating of rusty steel on steel and knew the door was opening. Immediately hasty foot steps marched right over and a boot landed in Lara's belly, Lara rolled with it, eyes closed; she had to face away from her attackers, but she couldn't take another kick to her midsection without at least gagging in pain. "What now? Yeah! How dat for Petty, you creamy-" he unleashed a spew of profanities, mixed with more colorful slang and street lingo, interrupted when a heaver set of feet came after him.

"I told you not to harm them, it is to be my job!" Viktor rumbled in his bearish voice.

"Yeah well you're money ain't running this show, I'ight? Me and Ms. Guns here got us a date, and we gonna settle up." Lebrone continued to pose and puff himself up like a peacock as Vitktor chided him. Lara could hear two other sets of boots, so she knew there two other men with them, probably armed despite the apparent helplessness of their captives.

"We had an agreement, I am not to harm the girl directly, unless she fails and neither are you." He said gruffly.

"She din' strip dat, did she?" Lebrone said defensively, "She deserved a lil sumtm sumtm'. Just like this honky." Lara let her eyes fly open as she heard boot steps move from her; she wasn't sure Kitty would know how to take a kick, and if he gave away their trick they might kill him. Lebrone spewed more profanities saying, "You got problem wit' me givin' it to this WHITE knight?" he spat.

Viktor chuckled, "He was not included in deal, but do not kill him, much sport can be had." Lara heard a sound impact with a body, she knew Lebrone had gone to harass Kitty and her heart leapt into her throat as she heard another impact while Lebrone continued to posture. Lara felt infinitely sorry and proud of her love sick fan all the same, he was truly toughing it out, or… possibly he actually was unconscious. Either way it bought her time to ready herself to spring, or so she thought. After the third kick she heard a strangled yelp- a body hit the floor, and then there was suddenly a great deal of screaming. Viktor was shouting, two other voices where shouting, Lebrone was yelling in pain, but above all Kitty was shouting.

"DROP THE GUNS OR I BREAK HIS NECK! DO IT NOW!" Lara turned swiftly, taking in the scene. Kitty had tripped and then rolled over Lebrone, griping him on the floor in a full body grapple with his hands locked around Lebrone's neck. It was an advanced form of wrestling move, but one he could have easily copied from television, yet he kept his head out of sight behind Lebrone's so the guards couldn't get a good shot in. Their attention was fully pulled onto the struggling pair as Lebrone demanded he be let go, Viktor shouted commands in Russian, and the guards shifted nervously. Lara sprung without a second thought. Instantly she was clipping the legs out from the first guard and taking up his automatic weapon, Viktor realized what was happening and dove his massive frame through the door as Lara cut down the second guard. Lebrone froze in the strong arms of Kitty and Lara got to her feet to chase after Viktor, but the door slammed shut behind him and she into it.

Lara unleashed a hail of bullets at the door, but the steel only gave so much. She was in danger of ricocheting. Kicking the door in frustration, she turned her attention to Kitty and the still struggling Lebrone. With a glare in her eye she closed in on the coffee complexioned youth, ramming the barrel of her uzi into his face. He stilled immediately. "Alright my musical friend, time to show off those pipes of yours; tell Viktor to open the door, or I'll give you a few more air holes." Lebrone actually glared back at her, like it was beneath him to consider her threat. Kitty added a squeeze and a 'pop' of his neck, and Lebrone began shouting for Viktor to open the door. The loud speaker crackled back to life and a very full laugh filled the room.

"Viktor, open the door. You know I will." Lara said to the room.

"Be my guest, little queen."

"Man quit playin' Viktor, open the door!" Lebrone shouted.

"I think not little pawn, you may have provided funds, but your assistance is not necessary or vital, please Croft, go ahead. Shoot him." Viktor chuckled. Lara continued to grin.

"Come, come Viktor, how are you going to explain the death of such a fabulous star? You know his money connections lead elsewhere." Lara chided, ticking her tongue.

"Very good point Lady Croft, but while you are not shooting, I am winning." Suddenly the crackle of speakerphone was replaced by the tell tale hiss of gas.

"Viktor, I'm warning you!"

"And while you warn, I am still winning." Viktor laughed again, and then cut the microphone off.

"What do we do?" Kitty asked urgently. Lara turned to Lebrone, if she finished him now she wouldn't have to worry about him coming after her ever again; but, he was helpless. An infinite time span of indecision crossed her face, but finally she set her jaw. Lara held the pistol close to him and spoke very quietly.

"Viktor has turned on you Lebrone, and I hold your life in my hands. I never hated you though, and I won't kill you, even after what you've done to us. Remember that." Lebrone glared at her, but spoke nothing.

Lara turned from him and grabbed up the other Uzi, she then cried for them both to get down as she began firing full auto at the door. Some of her bullets ripped right through the rust, others ricocheted dangerously around them all. Lebrone fell to the ground covering his head and flailing in panic after Kitty released him. Kitty quickly crouched low ready to move aside, or dodge what he could. Lara continued to fire regardless of her own safety as the gas built and built. The zip of bullets merged with the pound of lead on steel and Lara cut a loose outline of a square in the rust. Just as Lebrone began to cough and gag on the gas, Lara kicked at the weakened metal. Again and again she slammed home hard hits, Kitty stood and came to aid her adding his own shoulder to the weight. With their altered strikes the metal buckled but not enough.

The wedge she had created only folded a foot and a half. Their thoughts were instant and simultaneous, "You have to get through." Kitty spoke just as Lara said;

"I won't leave you." in unison.

"Look, you've got the guns, you can make it. I'll just be asleep, stop Viktor and come back for me." he said; Lara considered for a moment, which cost them. Lebrone sensing a way out and heedless to Lara's threats, scrambled like a drowning rat over to them and shoved himself into the much smaller opening. Kitty grabbed his legs before the snake could slip through, but his greater bulk caught him on the metal.

"You utter rat!" Lara shouted pulling on him with Kitty, Lebrone was tenacious though, wiry and panicking. He kicked and flailed, making it even harder to pull him through.

"Just shoot him!" Kitty yelled, after hearing that Lebrone began to squeal and doubled his efforts; his baggy clothing slipped right off him and made both fall back with a three sizes to large pair of pants, white shirt, and untied boots. Clad only in his boxers the black youth slipped through fully to the other side and took off at a run. Unfortunately the fall had caused Lara and Kitty to land in a cloud of gas which roe around them as they disturbed it, instantly Kitty started gagging and Lara's throat burned. The pair stood with effort and Lara tried to help the now convulsing Kitty up. He all but shoved her to the hole.

"GO!" he choked. Lara held her breath, so she was unable to speak, but she still bared her teeth in a frown as she finally turned from him and took a running dive through the wedge. She landed in a roll and got to her knees with both uzi's pointed before her. Lebrone was nowhere to be seen, only empty corridors of grating. Lara sparred one look back through the wedge at Kitty's now unconscious form and cursed inwardly. Already the yellow gas began to seep through the hole after her like a malicious cloud. Lara backed away and set off down the corridor a few paces; She had no idea which way Lebrone had run, and she couldn't hear the slap of his bare feet on the grate over the hiss of the gas. She didn't like the idea of leaving Kitty behind in it… in fact… she didn't like the idea at all. She seemed alone however so she turned around determinedly and opened fire at the locking mechanism of the door. The rusted handled shredded under her assault and with a quick intake of breath, Lara kicked open the door with gusto.

Sprinting across the gas covered room she paid no attention to the unconscious guard and shoved her real guns into the costume holsters on her hips. With some effort she hefted the much heavier legs of Kitty and dragged him back through the door. Once she got his unconscious body out of the room, she closed the door again and used the waded loose jeans from Lebrone to stuff into the wedge hole she had made. It wasn't a perfect fit, but it was enough for her to take a few more good breaths and continue to drag Kitty down the corridor, watching warily for any sign of Lebrone or Viktor. Once she reached a defensible position that wasn't exposed to immediate gunfire, an empty utility closet, Lara dragged Kitty in and tended to what wounds she could. Tearing up the vast cloth of Lebrone's three sizes too large white shirt she was able to bind his head, his shoulder, and do a little something for his lips.

She hated to see him in this helpless state; bruised, bloody, and still stinking of faded urine. He was no playboy, nor rugged handsome loner. In fact he was like a lot of the people Lara barely interacted with, normal and ordinary, dismissible, forgettable and on the onset, dull. Well, he did have a few interesting qualities. She didn't allow herself to dwell on them though, after all, she knew full well what happen to the people who traveled with her. Unprovoked memories flooded Lara's mind; her first mission in the cold mountains of snow as she saw her guide torn apart by wolves, and more, her mission to find the Lunar Temple and the Greek family slain by competitors. She never liked involving people in her adventures, she seemed cursed; ever since that fateful plane crash in which she was the only survivor… people just seemed to die around her. And now here was the foolish Kitty, her well meaning, love sick fan from who knows where and for who knows why lying at her feet in bloody rags while she herself had only a few bruises.

It was hardly fair or acceptable that so many of her enemies should survive encounters with her while those who only wanted to help should die so terribly. Yet as much as she tried she still could not bring herself to stop caring entirely about the people around her… she just couldn't help thinking maybe if she was more sacrificing she could better protect him as he had tried so hard to do for her. Lara let Kitty's head rest on her lap as she considered him. She hoped he would wake up, she truly did, but there was still a part of her- a survival instinct- that told her there was something strange about the pale young man; something different, hidden, and… dangerous.


	4. Part IV: Leave him lion around

Part IV: Leave him lion around

Lara allowed only a moment of rest for herself before she stood and closed the sleeping Kitty in the closet. She didn't want to leave him undefended, but she had no choice if she wanted to get them back alive before the boat they were on left international waters. Lara checked her ammo stores, a grim amount, and set off down the corridor. She was ready for anything, on high alert, and above all eager to find some trouble. Yet as she traveled through the steel corridors, left, right, up ladders, around bends and into rooms… she found absolutely nothing. There were no guards, no traps, no signs of habitation, or at least no good signs. She found her way to the cargo hold and discovered a massive chamber, meaning they were on a considerably larger ship than she suspected, but more importantly there were several large cages. Very large cages. Lara surmised rapidly that they once held animals of some kind and were very recently vacated, perhaps only days ago. For what purpose she could only guess, but the size of the spore and the sheer number of cages was not a good sign in the least.

Lara made her way cautiously, she didn't have much in the way of protection besides her scant rounds left to her; but the most unsettling aspect was the whole of it seemed to be a ghost ship. She had not seen any sign of Viktor or even Lebrone, but she had discovered a disturbing pattern. She had tried initially to make her way to the top deck, but found her way barred by rusted hatches, now however as she made her way through the empty cargo hold, she began to wonder if they weren't simply rusted shut, but sealed. The chamber around her was massive; dark and damp, it smelled of sea water, rust, and animal musk. The walls were solid steel plates with rivets rusting in brown streaks along it. The ceiling was supported by a framework of rafters, steel girders disappearing into darkness. The floor of the huge chamber was steel as well, with bits of hay or animal scat in her path, and rows upon rows of large cages. Overhead chains swung ominously, but aside from hollow groans from the ship every now and again, there was no other sound. Lara tread carefully, feeling she should be silent.

With a prickling of hair on the back of her head, Lara felt she was being watched. She turned swiftly, guns leaping to her hands and pointed before her. Noiselessly a shadow moved atop the cages, slinking and disappearing into the darkness as she turned. There were few animals that slunk in shadows large enough to be that size, none of them one wanted to meet in the wild let alone a steel cargo hold. Lara felt a presence and her instincts told her it was time to move, drawing her guns close to her she warily backed up with slow steps. She wasn't afraid, she had faced worse, she just didn't enjoy facing it. Lara made her way around the corner, and froze. There to her left, a pair of yellow eyes gleamed, watching her. Lara remained steely as she slowly circled her head, keeping her eyes open and breathing shallowly. She saw another pair to her far right. There again, another atop the cages, and another. Lara made no outward sign of motion, but she knew full well she was surrounded. There had to be at least six of them, though she didn't know exactly what they were yet.

She heard rough snuffling sounds, and pacing pads on steel. Lara counted to herself, and then ran several scenarios through her mind. If she dodged left, then this; if she went right, or tried to climb, then that; on and on she formulated until at last she simply turned her back on the nearest pair of eyes. Slowly she walked a few steps and all the pairs of yellow eyes followed, keeping pace with her. It wasn't a very good situation, so, instead of risking life and limb and wasting bullets, Lara made the simple choice. With a few more steps she was inside the cage, and closing the door. With confused and uncertain steps the pairs of yellow eyes began pacing closer, agitated. Lara smirked at them, and slowly barred the door with the lock. Just as her hands withdrew back behind the bars a massive tawny form rushed at her and slammed up against the cage. With a frustrated roar, the large cat clawed against the metal bars and bit futilely at the metal. A lioness. Lara kept her small smile on, and considered as the rest of the pride encircled her cage.

There were seven of them, and all didn't seem very happy about being locked in the cargo hold. Lara noted she could see several of their ribs and knew Viktor must have been starving them for whatever game he intended to use them for. Lara didn't like the idea of gunning them all down from her place of safety, but she couldn't stay in the cargo hold, not with Viktor and Lebrone on the loose. Maybe a few shots in the air would scatter them enough for her to make a run for it. If she could make the roof of the cage, she could make the rafters, then it would be a small thing to reach the other room. Of course she hated to waste more of her small ammo reserve… now if she had a distr-

"Lara?" a coughing voice called. Lara and the lionesses all turned their heads.

"KITTY DON'T COME IN, THERE'RE LIONS!" Lara shouted.

"LARA?" the voice called again, suddenly the lionesses moved away from the cage at a full run.

"KITTY!"

"JESUES CHRIST IT'S A LION!" she heard him shout in the distance, followed by roars. Lara yelled in fury, running to the latch and throwing open the bolt. She ducked out and leveled her guns at the animals; the last few turned their attention to her as she came out, with another roar one of them pounced at a run. Lara opened fire without thought, she nailed it in the shoulder and neck sending it down. The second didn't break stride and Lara had to roll out of the way as it leap over her. It landed with a grunt as she sprayed its side and flank with lead. With a groan of pain it was again leaping at her in mad pain; Lara turned running three steps to kick off the side of a cage and jump soaring over the leaping Lioness. She somersaulted in midair to gain her more distance, and landed on her feet, turning to spray and finish the animal off. That was two, but five more were after Kitty. Lara broke into a run, heedless of the danger ahead, her teeth gritting at the sound of struggle and roars.

She came upon another Lioness in the doorway to a corridor, it was pawing at a white piece of cloth with blood on it. Lara didn't hesitate to put it down and leap past it. She found herself looking two ways, but there was no way to tell which was the correct path. It was a good sign she didn't find Kitty's body being torn apart but she had no idea how long his luck would hold out; if one could call being chased by four lions luck. Lara chose right and sped after the imaginary trail before her, trying to guess Kitty's movements if he was able to stay ahead of the beasts. She heard no more roars or screams, which was eerie in itself but she had no other real option.

"Kitty?" she called, there was no answer. Lara found an open hatch, there were no lions beneath it so unless lions could climb ladders, she must have taken the wrong turn. Lara cursed to herself and turned but as she did her ears caught a distant sound of an engine's whine. Lara paused and turned back, she recognized that sound, a helicopter. If she could hear it, she must have been close to the deck, and if someone was starting a helicopter, they meant to escape; which could only mean Viktor or Lebrone. She still had a few rounds left, she might be able to surprise them, take the helicopter, and get away. But that would mean leaving Kitty to the lions. Lara froze in indecision. With all probability Kitty was dead already, and if Viktor and Lebrone were using a helicopter Lara could be stranded on the boat with starving lions out in the middle of the ocean and few bullets. But… if Kitty was still alive, and she did manage to commandeer the copter, she would be leaving him behind to die. Lara's fingers itched on the triggers. Vengeance and freedom, or unlikely rescue and death?

Lara was already running down the corridor before the thought finished itself. To many times she stood by, helpless to do anything while someone who was only trying to help her died. There were too many victims on her shoulders, she would not add another to her burden even if every instinct told her she was running to save a dead man and would be facing four lions with little ammo and ultimately no way off the boat. Her logical mind told her outright she was running to her death, the answer lay in stopping Viktor and Lebrone from escaping, and thus sealing her way off this death trap and back to freedom. But she didn't want freedom… not for Kitty's life. Lara practically soared back down the corridor, running straight past the door with the dead lion from before. She turned another right and was greeted with a hole, without even pausing she leaped and slipped down the hatch. A image of tawny fur greeted her, Lara rolled to the side instantly and lifted her guns, but the lion didn't move. Lara stood, and gasped; it was dead! Lara spared a few steps toward it, and noted with certainty its neck had been snapped.

With utter shock Lara stood and looked around her, there was blood on the walls, leading off down the corridor further. Lara began feeling slightly unnerved, but trudged on none the less. She rounded the bend and instantly was assaulted with the distance echoes of roars; she was very close now! Heartened Lara doubled her pace and was taking a myriad of twists and turns as the sounds of a fight grew louder and louder. Another turn came and Lara spotted two lionesses, one was circling the other, and the one was laying lame with a broken leg. It also had an impressive gash here and there which Lara quickly deduced were bites. In their starvation the smell of blood on one had turned the other against it; with a flash they were once again struggling in mortal combat. Lara wasted no pity on them and gunned each down mercifully. That miraculously left only one and Kitty, though how on earth he had managed to evade and even fend off five lions was beyond her!

Lara heard deathly quiet now that the two fighting beasts were silenced. Lara felt the distinct urge to be stealthy, she ignored it, running until she found Kitty or the lion. With a sudden halt Lara found the lion; it startled at her sudden appearance, it crouched low and looked at her in surprise. Lara leveled her guns at it as it stared at her with wide eyes. Nothing happened. He guns were empty. Lara's eyes widened and the lion got its bearings, Lara licked her lips. This was exactly what she had expected, well actually it was better than what she had imagined, but facing a lion unarmed wasn't exactly pleasant on any account.

"Lara?" A voice called from above, Lara couldn't spare a look up as the lion crouched ready to pounce. Lara crouched herself and the Lion sprang, but something heavy landed atop it, slamming it to the ground in mid-leap. Lara was again surprised to see Kitty wrestling with the lion in a death grip! He had somehow snaked his arms under its own in a full nelson, and was trying to hook his legs under its. Of course the lion was having none of it; it scrabbled and rolled exactly like the wild cat of its name. Lara gaped in shock at the fool heartiness of the maneuver and quickly dropped her guns to find a more suitable weapon to help Kitty before the lion shook him off. Kitty wasn't wasting his breath in saying, 'run' fortunately, all of his concentration was focused solely on the great cat in his grasp. It was like something out of Tarzan. Lara managed to find a few pipes running along the wall and she began kicking at them harshly.

With shouts of effort, drowned by the struggle and the indignant roars of the lion, Lara managed to break one pipe free of its welding. Taking up the improvised spear she moved in on the struggling pair as the lion had just about managed to get the side of its teeth into Kitty's left wrist. He wasn't letting go though, and if he had he and Lara might be lost. As it was, his death grip was locked tightly, the animal wasn't paying attention to Lara's approach and with a scream of rage and regret Lara stabbed it again and again. She had no wish to be cruel to it, and she understood its position and action perfectly, but she couldn't let it kill herself or Kitty. Remorse and its dieing screams buffeted her, and suddenly all her worries and regrets for those she could do nothing for spilled out in her rage. Heedlessly she struck again and again, as infrequent tears fell and blood flowed. When it was obvious the animal was truly dead, Lara dropped the pipe and pulled the mystified Kitty free.

She dragged him, despite his attempts to stand, across the room and well away from the lion. Though he had a few new gashes and some nasty bites, these wounds were wrapped by the shreds of his own shirt; he was alive and well. All the same Lara took him up in her arms protectively and bowed her head over him, crying for all she was worth. It was something she showed no one, releasing feelings she had too long buried like a tomb that was her heart. Kitty had no idea what was happening, but he allowed her to cry; eyes squeeze tightly shut, tears falling on his face and chest as she rocked over his prone form in her lap. He did his best to hold her still, but otherwise said nothing. Halfway into her weeping she began to mumble apologies, she swore she would not let it happen again, and she begged the forgiveness of those ghosts who stood over her. It was not for Kitty alone she thought, but all who had fallen in her presence while she remained. Behind. alive. alone.

She clutched the still warm body and beating heart of lovesick, foolish, chivalrous Kitty- spared from the mouths of the lions, and she wished for nothing more than to keep feeling his life in her hands. Still strong, still living, still beating and breathing. She wouldn't loose this one, not this one. …after some time, Lara stopped her crying, her emotions spent. She merely looked into the confused but understanding eyes which looked up at her and waited. Lara smiled when she looked into those eyes; that bloodstained face which smiled up at her, alive and well. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.

"Are you alright?" Kitty risked whispering.

Lara laughed despite herself and whispered back, "I am now." She said and bowed her forehead to him, neither of them said much else for many moments after. With a few sniffles more, Lara collected herself and helped Kitty to stand. "Well, I must say, I didn't expect to find you like this."

"Neither did I." Kitty said, then realizing it didn't make much sense he began to stutter an explanation or correction, and Lara laughed it off.

"It doesn't matter, but would you mind telling me how it is you managed it?" she said, looking him over again. His other eye was clear now, and he looked in slightly better shape then last she saw him.

"Well, I mean, I saw this Lion running after me and there were more behind it. So I slammed the door in the face of the first one and took off running. Next thing I know something has me by the back with it's teeth in my shirt, we're falling down this hatch and I'm trying to get it's head around when I'm on my back on the floor and theirs two more lions coming down after me. I don't know how I got up but I was being rolled by another one and smearing blood all over it. I took it in a clumsy armbar and threw myself against the wall, I don't know what happened next because I was basically running through another door with something on my heels. I don't remember climbing the wall or reaching the rafter but I remember claws dragging on my boots as I pulled myself up." He shrugged humbly. "Then I heard gunfire and here you came running in. The lion turned and I…" he left it trail off as Lara wiped her eyes.

"Well, ahha, well done then." She said "I'm afraid I'm out of ammo now though. And we're a little out of luck. Viktor and probably Lebrone have escape in a Helli." Lara wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"So we're adrift?" Kitty chewed his lower lip.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I suppose we could pop up to the top deck and have a look." Kitty nodded and hefted the broken pipe from before. Lara didn't question it, she knew there could be more animals loose, with all those cages that were on board. They were probably in more danger than ever, but at least Kitty was alive. They had to be cautious now, stealthy. Each corner was a danger and a possible surprise. Surprisingly, they made their way unbothered back the way Lara had come. When they reached the top hatch, in their silent movements they looked at each with confused uncertainty. They could see the sky, but all else was silent. Lara took a deep breath and ascended the steps. Lara peeked over the edge each way and then pulled herself up, Kitty handed her up the bar when she got topside and followed suit. The top deck was deserted, but night and early morning had passed them during their struggles.

The ship itself was unremarkable, an old freighter with red sides, a deck lined with empty cages, and a standing boat cabin with the wheel helm at the aft. The air was crisp and clear, seagulls called from the distance, and the sound of the ocean on the beach greeted them. All bad signs. With only a glance they could easily tell the wheel house was burned out; which meant no radio, nor control. With matched sighs, Lara and Kitty made their way cautiously to the bow of the ship and stood side by side in silent awe as the cargo ship they rode slowly neared land. An island in the distance. From here they could just make out rich green jungles, high slopped mountains, and the crash of surf on the rocks. In the far horizon they spotted a black spec dropping behind one of the mountains, and Lara knew it was the helicopter from before which meant they were nearing their destination; the place where all the previous inhabitants of the cages must have been released, the place where Viktor and possibly Lebrone's strong hold had the only way off the island. Kitty resolvedly placed his now battered olive bush fedora on his head, Lara smiled at him reassuringly, then turned back to the island.

"Welcome to level two."


	5. Part V: Awarded a Warding Ward

Part V: Awarded a Warding Ward

Lara and Kitty did there best to make preparations as the boat neared the island at full speed. The wheel house was decimated, there were no lifeboats, and there weren't even any life jackets. There best bet was to brace themselves in the wheel house, burned as it was, and hope they weren't thrown overboard and dashed into the treacherous rocks. Neither of them liked the idea of arriving safely on the island but there was nothing else for it. The pair sealed off the hatches, and stole what ropes they could, even chains from the cages, to tie each other together around the broken wheel mount. There wasn't any glass to worry about, so they got a perfect view as the dense jungle island came clear into focus. There was no use in words as the pair held on, and gripped each other's hands for only a moment. When the impact came, a massive base thud followed by the screech of rent metal, the ship crumbled like an accordion. The bow buckled and folded sending all the cages on deck rolling back toward the wheel house and the tip up and over like a crescent.

Kitty and Lara was thrown heavily and painfully against their bonds. Then tossed to the sides like rag dolls; the ship ripped its own underbelly open like it was committing sepiku before suddenly twisting to the left at an angel. Lara was thrown bodily into Kitty who in turn was slammed into the side wall. Reflexively he grabbed onto her with eyes closed shut, and she did the same. There was a sickening twist as the aft of the boat finally made landfall and suddenly they were being thrown against the chains again right side up. When the huge cargo ship finally settled it did so with the pings and hollow ticking of rusted metal settling. Lara was first to open her eyes and look around, she seemed no worse for wear. Kitty on the other hand was clinging to her like a lost child, eyes firmly closed. Lara laughed a sudden sigh, and used her hands to open his eyes. "We made it." she laughed again. He blinked and looked around, slowly unwinding himself from her.

"We're alive?" he gasped, trying to unhook his arm to undo the chains.

"For now." Lara laughed again, dryly. She unwound herself and together the collected the rope which Kitty placed around him like a messenger bag strap. The pair then carefully made their way to the side to look around them. Palm fronds greeted them. The boat had doubled over itself, leaving its guts behind in a long strips of metal rush and wreckage, leaving the wheelhouse which was initially at the aft right in front. "Well at least we don't have to swim ashore." Lara added.

"Probably would have been robotic sharks or something." Kitty sighed.

"With lasers no doubt." Lara smiled, then switched to the other hand. "So, what do you know about jungle survival." She asked calmly.

"Follow you." he said without missing a beat.

"Faster learner." Lara smiled; though again there was a suspicious nagging. "I've no doubt Viktor has set up this whole island as a sort of obstacle course for me to deal with, since you're here you'll have to stay very close to me. Do what I do, and leap when I leap. Understand?" He answered with his telltale nod, readjusting his bush fedora. "If we follow the trend thus far, Viktor will try to trick us into hurting ourselves and there will be perverse bits thrown in at Lebrone demands." Lara looked out over the jungle, "But Lebrone may be dead; so Viktor won't bother trying to preserve us for Lebrone's sick pleasures, and instead shoot for his own sick pleasures."

"Who is Viktor?" Kitty asked, Lara looked at him bemused.

"Russian Mafia hold out."

"There's a Russian Mafia?" Lara turned to Kitty looking at him with slightly new eyes, but her lips never dropped her small smile.

"No time for a history lesson love, let's just say he is a bad man who wants bad things. We'll have to find our way to him if we've any hope of getting off this island; the helli is our best bet, and it'll be the best guarded. We'll have to bushwhack that way," Lara pointed towards the mountains, "and handle whatever Viktor throws at us."

"With only some rope and a rusty steel bar." Kitty added, looking at the yard and a half long bar in his hand.

"Might I ask why then, you are carrying all the gear?" she looked at him with a pointed expression.

"Oh… um…" Kitty tried to answer and Lara watched him grasp in the dark for a minute before offering her the bar.

"Keep it, I'll need all the maneuverability I can get if I'm to be dodging ahead of you." she smiled, and Kitty relaxed his shoulders, but a grim set to his jaw told Lara he already began worrying about her. Lara turned away and with Kitty following close behind they carefully climbed down one of the palms to the jungle floor below. They traveled for quiet a while without incident, which was marvelous because Kitty was having enough trouble as it was just getting use to the humid and dense environment.

"I take it this is your first jungle romp?" Lara asked as she wove her way through shoulder high fronds.

"Well," he gasped in effort, "Yeah." He said simply. Lara hid a chuckle as they moved on, crossing sandy stream beds, fallen logs, and the occasional rock.

"Very interesting ecosystem Viktor's built here." Lara scoffed.

"Built?" Kitty asked with more breath then words.

"You'll notice there aren't any insects, and this island itself is purely sand where as in a true jungle the ground would be littered with old growth, fungus, that sort of thing. This is obviously a man made island, which would explain why it took us only a few hours to arrive here." Lara huffed up a sharp incline, Kitty crawled as best he could.

"Great, so, it's uncharted, laden with traps, and covered with killer critters." Kitty gasped as he made it to the top.

"And fences." Lara said standing above him; Kitty made it to his feet, hands already on his knees as he saw what Lara surveyed. A crosswire barred fence, with razor wire all along the length of it.

"We're trapped?" Kitty puffed.

"On the outside yes." Lara snickered, "the Razor wire is on the wrong side, which means _we_ are on the wrong side. Or should I say, the right side for us?" Kitty nodded, hiding his head behind the brim of his hat again. "The only problem is we'll have to go around it, but I don't think we'll miss any of the nasties he must be keeping in there." Lara turned and patted Kitty on the back once. "Well, off we pop." Kitty sighed but straightened as Lara slid down to the fence level, he followed suit carefully.

…

They traveled for what had to be an hour before they reached a round in the fence line, and as they suspected they had missed quite a lot. Inside the fences they noted some very starved looking wolves, feasting on a dead brown bear. There were only three, with two others mortally wounded about the scene of a terrible battle. They left the animals in peace as they continued to a make shift obstacle course with bamboo spike traps and a rope bridge. They continued on passing several barking Dobermans, a water filled pit with a rope swing which revealed a crocodile that snapped up one of the Doberman's foolish enough to come to close to the water's edge and finally a series of blocks Lara would have had to push about to climb up onto a ledge. They looked at each other with rising smirks as the trail along the fence was a much easier walk. They came again to another deep pit which Lara would probably have had to jump across with what appeared to be a sleeping Gorilla at the bottom. Further on they found a small group of chimps who paid them little mind, and beyond that a very angry looking orangutan.

"Quite the zoo." Kitty remarked, somewhat copying Lara's British accent.

"Yeah really." Lara answered copying his American accent. They shared a smile and made their way further along the fence.

"Do you think we're missing out on those prizes he talked about?" Kitty added after a while.

"More than likely, but if you'd like to tumble with that menagerie instead of out here safe and sound, you can be my guest."

"Well I mean I was just curious." He said hastily and after a moment; "what do you think they could have been? Like, Artifacts? Keys?"

Lara chuckled openly, "Is that what you think my life is? One big rumpus through wild lands collecting artifacts and keys? Fighting vicious animals and navigating perilous heights?" Kitty didn't answer. "Well I hate to break it to you, but I suppose it is rather like that." She smiled at him, he returned it sheepishly. "But it's never intentional, occupational hazard you know. I go where very few people do, which is how I can discover all that I have; but the reason so few people go there is because it is so hard to get to, and since there are so few people, there are bound to be a lot of animals. Animals which aren't scared of humans yet, which is why they sometimes run blindly into my gunfire. But this lot," she said motioning to the fence line, "is nothing more than a starved zoo of loosely collected dangerous predators." Kitty and she paused as a lion growled at them from the other side, a chimp between its teeth.

"Without a supporting ecosystem it will only predicate on itself, eventually wiping them all out from starvation. The only thing natural about any of this is how much it showcases man's stupidity." Lara turned to Kitty, who looked somewhat embarrassed, "and I don't mean men, I mean humans; Viktor is just a perfect case of cruelty and ignorance, but I've met some terrible women on my travels as well." Kitty relaxed again at that. "Mankind itself has forgotten far too much in their rush for technology, I've seen things that would make your learned man cower in the corner, would baffle cutting edge scientists and quantum physicists, oh yes, my life isn't a game even if it sometimes resembles one." Lara stopped as she realized Kitty was no longer following directly behind her, she turned to see he had paused several steps behind, bowing his head.

"Kitty?" Lara called to him, he didn't look up so she returned to him. But as she neared she noticed her wasn't breathing heavily anymore. Lara stopped short, casually. "What's up?"

"Have… have you ever…" he tried to say but faltered. Lara knit her brow, the hair on the back of her neck standing up as the suspicious voice nagged even louder.

"Have I ever what?" she prompted. Kitty looked up at her and stunned her, his eyes were brimming with tears his lower jaw quivering as he controlled his expression.

"Have you ever traveled with a coward?" he said though his voice almost broke. Lara was particularly dumb struck. Here stood this six something well muscled, if not pudgy, man with long hair, short beard, and _numerous_ bruises, cuts, and _bites_ marching through the jungles carrying a braided rope and a rusty steel spear- trying to tell _her_ he was a coward.

"You can't be serious." Lara balked, Kitty bowed his head, hiding behind his hat brim again. Lara gaped and then pushed it off his head, "You've charged three Russian strong arms with riot shot guns, maneuvered death traps, and held an enemy hostage against armed gunmen; you _wrestled a lion_ for goodness sakes!" Lara stared at him.

"But, you were there." he said simply. Lara again was stunned, she didn't know what to say. "A-all, my life…" Kitty began, then stopped, gripped himself and tried again. "All my life I've dreamed and fantasized about doing the things you do. Adventures, romance, and action… seeing what no one has seen, exploring the farthest reaches… but always from home. Always on my couch, always from the safety of being able to close the book, or turn off the TV. But you…" he looked at her with a spark in his eyes. "You're out there, you're actually doing it, living a real life. I can't even go to the supermarket without feeling dizzy around so many people." Lara's jaw nearly dropped, but she checked herself and crossed her arms skeptically.

"But you're perfectly capable of jumping on lions when I'm about hmm?"

'Well yeah… I mean, when I saw that man stand and you fell I just, I mean my heart was pounding and every part of me wanted to curl into a ball but, when I saw you hit the ground I just got so… just so angry." Kitty's eyes became slightly distant. "I didn't mean to grab him so hard, but after he shot me it hurt so much and I just couldn't, I didn't…" Lara blinked, and then, realization struck. Viktor had said Kitty hurt his men, but of the five he only had two with him. Only two.

"Kitty… did you kill Viktor's men?" Lara said quietly. Instantly Kitty's face contorted, his nose began to run, and his lips quivered.

"Yes." He sobbed, and then dropped the rusty bar, covering his face and crouching on his heels. "I killed three people! Oh god! D-Don't look at me!" he wept. Lara watched him for only a moment, surprised at this sudden outburst, but she understood all to well. Gently Lara kneeled down to him and took him up in her arms. Closing her eyes against his sobs and once more regretting what good people had to go through around her. Now it was Kitty's turn to blubber all over Lara's shoulder, wracked with sobs and mumbling this and that about his weaknesses. Lara didn't understand why she inspired him to do the things he did, but she knew if he hadn't been there to help her she might have been far worse off. She was grateful for him, even in all his sniveling, urine smelling, sweaty ways. He was a real person, an average person who she had now cursed to haunted torments; she knew he would never forget those men, even if it was to save her, but she couldn't understand why he would still cling so desperately to a hero that made him a murderer.

After a while, nearly twice as long as Lara's own outburst, Kitty calmed down and simply held onto Lara. She considered making them move on, but knew he was more injured and exhausted then she was. The fact he had made it this far was amazing in and of itself and it was that, that very humanness of him, that made Lara realize it. She had to take care of him, she had to protect and save this man. Unlike all the others who knew the risks, could take care of themselves, and came along for money or were caught in the crossfire, this man she had to protect, and had protected. He was weaker than her, unsure, and only along because he wanted to help her… but most of all she had saved him. This one she had saved, and because of that she now saw what might have happened to those others. It was utterly a unique experience holding onto a life you both damned and saved in a single day. Lara wondered then what was to become of him. She knew she couldn't leave Viktor or Lebrone alive after this, because they would definitely go after Kitty now. Would she have to kill for him? And what about her other enemies, would they now target him to get to her?

Lara instantly felt a confusing reasonability of maternal instinct, friendship, and the reality of her position as a hero. His life was in her hands and he was just an average person, not even a guide. Lara took a deep breath, feeling him shift his strong yet weary arms around her and pulled away. Kitty looked to her, hiding his misery, and smiled apologetically. Before he could utter a syllable though Lara took his shoulders, "Kitty," she said in a firm tone, "How would you like to come live with me?" Kitty's eyes lit up like Christmas, but then darkened just as quickly.

"In Croft manor? But, won't I be a burd-" Lara once more touched his now healing lips with her fingers to silence him.

"The only burden is my reputation now including you; I have a lot of enemies Kitty, and they would like nothing more then to use you against me. I can't let that happen. I have an obstacle course, several guest rooms, and a fortune at my disposal. If I can get us out of this, you will come live with me as my ward; I'll teach you all I know and you can help me spar. You are my responsibility Kitty, my stray cat, so be a good little boy and just agree alright?" Kitty was speechless a moment longer, it looked like he would cry again, and then he held it and that spark was back in his eyes.

"Yes, Lady Croft." Lara smiled and patted him on the face.

"Now get your hat, we've a lot of ground to cover before nightfall."

"You know, we're about the same age." Kitty remarked as he doffed his cap, Lara smirked at him and they continued on. They set an easier pace this time, mainly so Kitty could rest as Lara explained to him several survival tips should they get separated. Kitty soaked it up like a sponge, and they made of game of quizzing along the way as night fell. They stopped near the fence and made a hidden fire; Lara wanted to press on, but knew better than to push herself and her new "ward" too hard after all his injuries. He needed rest desperately, though he was still willing to go on for her sake. She wasn't going to let him die from exhaustion though, not after beating a lion off him. So they slept near the fire and listened to the strangled cries of hyenas, lions, tigers, wolves, apes, and all other manner of racket as they tried to get some sleep.

…

Lara Awoke in the middle of the night; something was off. She quickly, and silently lifted her head and looked about their tiny camp. Their campfire was nothing more than ashes now, the pale moon above in the cloudless sky cast a calm if not eerie glow upon the false jungle. Kitty was fast asleep with his hat placed over the side of his head, he slept like a dead-man, hardly moving, and for an instant Lara felt a jolt of fear and watched him carefully to make sure he was breathing. The next instant Lara noticed it; the animals, they were silent. Where all had been constant noise and confused chaos, there was now utter silence. Dread silence. She didn't like the sound of it. Lara listened for a few moments more, but the feeling of discomfort wouldn't leave her, but she didn't sense any real immediate danger. She didn't like it all the same; Lara remained awake for an hour more, keeping watch, but nothing occurred the entire crawling time. In the end sore muscles and fatigue won out and Lara went back to sleep.


	6. Part VI: Pit Falls Hairy

Part VI: Pit Falls Hairy

Lara woke again with eyes flaring open; a dizzy fuzzy haze covered the edges of her eyes and her head pounded. She was aware of two things instantly however, the back of her throat burned, and she was surrounded by razor wire. Lara sat groggily. Only then realizing the doberman's face inches from her own, she startled back and stood on shaky legs. But the animal didn't move, nor would it ever again. Another was wrapped in the razor wire just behind her, and there was a third further on. But what most caught her attention was the struggling mass two feet from her. Lara spun recognizing Kitty holding onto a huge crocodile with all his strength in a death grip. He didn't say anything to Lara, he couldn't muster the strength to speak; all of his concentration was again directed to locking the animal down. He did make eye contact though, and then looked to the left where Lara noted the jumble of rope. The crocodile made a futile twist, but Kitty's hand were firmly grasped together, the beast could do little but spin in place.

Lara quickly snatched up the rope and made a lasso, this she used to tie the reptile's top and lower jaws together, freeing kitty from immediate danger. He released and was instantly breathing in huge gasps of air. "Oh thank god." He rasped. Lara wasted no time in completing the lasso of the crocodile, before moving over to Kitty's side.

"Why didn't you- or couldn't you wake me?" she asked, checking him for new wounds; thankfully he seemed to be alright.

"Tried, unresponsive, dogs jumped us, then crocodile came drawn by, struggle." He panted. Lara began to wonder just how long he had laid atop the scaly monster.

"Viktor must have gassed the entire island and then dragged us into the obstacle course; I didn't think he would go to such extreme lengths to finish his game." She sighed, pawing at Kitty's older hurts. Surprisingly he was much improved, aside from the bites from the lions, the rest of his injuries were markedly better. His eyes were crisp and clear, his bruise a mere shadow, and the majority of his cuts and scrapes looking pink. Then Lara noted her own slight injuries seemed far better as well. Then she spotted the tiny med kit, still open, where she had been laying. Kitty must have attended to their wounds before the attack. "How long was I out?" She asked him and more, herself; glancing up at the sky she noted it was afternoon again.

"Hard to say, could be, hours, or, even a day." Kitty finally lay still, breathing and rotating his arms and shoulders, working out the kinks. Lara sighed and stood, giving herself a warm up from the long hours of sleep.

"There's no getting through there." Lara frowned, looking at the fence of razor wire. "And our bar seems to be missing as well, lucky he left the rope though."

"Actually that's the bit I was able to wrap around my waist from when we were captured. The rest was gone. Guess he didn't think to search us." Kitty said, sitting up. Lara nodded appreciatively.

"Well done Kitty. And the med kit?" she gestured.

"It was sitting there when I woke up. Guess he wanted us healthy when we die."

"None of that now." Lara chided, "The minute you start with the 'say die' attitude is when you actually die." Lara said confidently. Kitty pursed his lips and looked down.

"What do we do about the crocodile?"

"Well, we certainly can't leave him tied up. We could use the rope, but we can't undo him or he'll just come after us again." Lara mused over the fifteen foot animal.

"Well, we could arrange a fancy knot that comes loose when we pull a certain way." Kitty suggested, looking to Lara for some inspiration. Lara pursed her lisp thoughtfully. Then nodded. The next few moments they went about delicately maneuvering the beast to set up the knot, then, together they made their way across the pool of water, simply by wading, and to the other side. Once there, a swift jerk of the rope and the gigantic reptile was freed, and they quickly rolled up the rest of the rope and made tracks. Lethargic the crocodile remained motionless, then snapped up one of the Doberman's from the fence and submerged itself.

Elsewhere Lara and Kitty spent a few moments shoving about huge wooden cubes to form a decent stair case, and climb the height of it. With some effort Lara helped Kitty to climb up, and they made their way to the second pit. The Gorilla was still sleeping at the bottom, unconcerned with the two ten feet above. Lara looked at the gap between them, it would be a devilish jump. Lara narrowed her eyes and silently explained to kitty she was going to jump across. He was to do as she did. Kitty then made to tie the rope around her waist… just in case. Lara let him and then made him stand back. With a determined glint, she took a few steps back and made a running go of it. Her legs pumped, her fists gripped, and she leapt. Like a graceful panther Lara slammed onto the other side with her feet and immediately went into a roll. Standing in case of trouble she quickly looked around and found nothing amiss. Turning she smiled at Kitty who gawked at her jump.

She gave him a 'your turn' look and she and Kitty spent the next few moments, conversing in pantomime about proper jumping form. He give her a 'like this' motion, she answer with a 'do this' motion. Finally Kitty was assured and took a few good steps back. Lara felt a bit tense watching him gauge the distance, and then begin bouncing to make himself ready. Up and down, ready to go, no wait, here we go, deep breaths, okay we're good again and then he was running! Lara felt her own breath stop as Kitty powerfully ate up the distance and then leaped….! Rrrriiiight into the gorilla pit. Lara's eyes bulged as she quickly ran to the side and noted Kitty on his butt, gritting his teeth. Her face flashed up to the Gorilla who was now looking at Kitty with interest, but otherwise made no other move. Lara 'ssted' at Kitty who then looked at her, and then to the gorilla. Still the Gorilla watched dully from its grassy den. Kitty bowed his head, as if to sigh in exasperation before he sprung, very cat like, up and was suddenly scrambling along the other side.

Lara's eyes again bulged and she threw the rope around her arm and made to pull. She barely had time to settle her feet when Kitty's weight nearly pulled her into the pit. By now the Gorilla was taking more interest in the scrambling of the man and now sat up. By sheer force of effort Kitty was now clinging to the side of the incline and his hands were several feet from the top. Lara continued to pull as the much heavier man continued his slow ascent. Lara feared what would happen as she backed away more and more and thus lost sight of the bottom of the pit. But soon Kitty's hands were over the ledge. Lara ran forward and grabbed him up by the shoulders and underarms to heave him to the top. Both were breathing heavily now and turned to look as one at the Gorilla… which was still laying down and looking at them with interest. Not that Kitty was gone however, the Gorilla huffed and returned to its nap. Lara and Kitty looked to each other and then burst out laughing, falling all over themselves in blessed relief.

Getting past the chimps was a little more difficult; they mostly kept their distance, with hoots and shouts of warning, but one earned a good kicking by coming to close. The Orangutan might have proved more difficult, had it not been killed by the Lion not that very morning. The Lion itself was no hassle, it was too well fed to want to bother Lara or Kitty who snuck by with ease. At last they came to a large ladder, at the top of which they found a platform with a bed roll, food, water, and amazingly enough… new clothes. There was also a camera. As the lion sat bellow the ladder and watched with lazy interest Kitty and Lara made themselves more comfortable, at the least resting on the bedroll.

"Well, you think any of this is trustworthy?" Kitty motioned to the food.

"Oh I'm certain it's all on the up and up, Viktor's reward for having past the 'level'." She said yet stayed away from it all the same, "Pity it seems to be a day old now." As if on cue a hidden speaker crackled to life.

"It would have been fresh, little Queen, if you hadn't done your little tricks and crashed our little boat." Viktors voice chuckled.

"Everything is little with this guy." Kitty remarked under his breath.

"Especially his brain and other anatomical features." Lara added, not so under her breath.

"You will see how little your comments affect me Lady Croft and Knight. Perhaps you will not talk so big when you enter level three, but ah, enough talk about games, rest! Eat! Refresh yourselves, you have big day tomorrow. Very, very big." Again Viktor chuckled at his own apparently inside joke.

Kitty sighed, "I'm assuming that means we face something big tomorrow."

"Unless you want to have a go tonight, which I don't think we can manage." Lara said, taking the bowl of now day old fruits, vegetables, and soup broth. "Well we've some dates, jerky, bananas, melons, what was possibly warm chicken soup and oh look, how thoughtful, _two_ whole matches… no starting a fire with sticks tonight!" Lara said setting aside the bowls and holding up the flimsy sticks. Kitty took an apple noncommittal and sniffed it with suspicion. He made of mess of trying to break in half to search for razor blades, and in the end only wound up with sticky apple on his hands.

"I'd feel much better about Viktor leaving us the Medkit for our health if it wasn't also in the company of a pack of vicious dogs." Kitty said, finally taking a careful lick of apple. Lara was already stuffing the next far too rich mouthful in her cheeks when Kitty sheepishly took a bite.

"No use in poisoning us after he's gone to this much trouble. However, you will of course notice there is only one bed roll, one change of clothes, and no privicy screen." Lara said, taking a swallow of water too.

"I suppose taking out the camera is a no no." Kitty said as he ravenously ate his share of the meager meal.

"Probably electrified, or redundant." Lara shrugged. "He probably expected me to be far worse off than I am, still, it would be nice to lose the two day old costume set. I'll guarantee those clothes are hand tailored." Lara mused. Kitty looked around as well.

"There aren't even any bushes…" he said of the barren plateau they rested upon, surrounded by fence and razorwire.

"Luckily there are two of us." she smiled wolfishly. Kitty gave her the most perfect innocently blank Lara had ever seen; the next thing Kitty knew, he was standing with his back to the camera holding the bed role like a blanket as Lara changed between his arms. She spared him no worried glances, nor consideration as she shed each article. Kitty's face became so red Lara had to suppress a laugh. He 'stoically' kept his face turned to the side and eyes squeezed shut. He didn't even peek as she flipped her shirt over her head; she checked. Lara found herself at once perturbed, and also flattered. It was sweet, truly, but also a little disconcerting that he still kept her on a pedestal. Lara thought she had broken down the strange wall of near worship he had erected, but apparently he was still holding back…most of the men she knew would had at the very least watched unabashed and only looked away if she made them. That wasn't good if he still considered her life above his own. Lara felt slightly troubled as she slipped on the short white tank top, brown short sleeve jacket, and then the silly thong and brown shorts. Lara had a sudden thought, and a devilish smile played across her lips.

"Ah there we are, much better." She said, keeping her shorts just off, and her back turned to him. Of course Kitty was now allowed to look so he turned his head back and was lowering the bedroll when she dropped her shorts. "Woops." Lara languidly bent over to pick them up and slide them back on. She was infinitely satisfied to see Kitty stop breathing. Good, he was flesh and blood after all. She still had time to bring herself down to his level so as equals they could get through this death trap together, all she had to do was pour on the charm, maybe crack that shell of his; or get him to shuck the white armor. Lara smirked. She belted on the hip hugging brown shorts and the black gun holsters of the finest quality. There were no guns of course, but she could move far easier; and there was no irritation from staying in sweaty, un-breathing, costume clothes. Kitty would have to sadly put up with the current state of his dark blue cargo pants, though thankfully the swim through the crocodile pond had removed the stink of urine and most of the blood stains.

"A much better fit, don't you think?" Lara stretched her calf out behind her, perking her buns and turning to look at Kitty who, couldn't, answer. His mouth moved and the words 'yes it looks very natural' came out but if his eyeballs weren't glued to her rear Lara would give up her jeep. Her blue Cj Seven, not the new Rubicon rubbish. Lara grinned and then turned around, breaking the spell. His eyes flew directly up to her own as she smiled at him kindly. "Well let's set the camp, shall we?" she said, touching his arm to bring him back from the clouds. His lips moved as to say 'Right' but he turned much to fast to have actually allow the air to leave his lips. Lara giggled silently; so that was his key. She should have remembered his outburst at the mention of the fan business earlier. Yes Lara would have to play with him a bit further to bring herself down from the dangerous, and lonely, heights. He was a man, she was a woman, she could make him see she was real.

Lara carefully, covertly, watched Kitty as they worked together to set up the bed roll, campfire, and made sure no surprises would be climbing up upon them in the night. He seemed ashamed and distant, meaning he was probably still arguing with guilt and very human desire. Which was good. A human she could work with, heroes were hard to keep alive. Lara found herself listening to her thoughts as she struggled to start the fire with only two matches. This high and isolated the winds were murder on matches, and despite the tropical atmosphere the sandy island lost heat fast, and if Lara's sailor intuition was accurate, a storm was brewing. A big one. She certainly didn't want to be caught in it with only a helicopter, but the bigger issue at the current moment was the fact a tropical storm would suck all the hot air off the ocean pushing a wall of cold air pressure forward. If they were lucky they'd be spared bone chilling rain, but their tiny camp fire with barely useable 'firewood' wouldn't last long. They certainly couldn't climb back down for more.

Lara supplemented the six 'fire place perfect' logs with grass and some of the tatters from her old clothing. She had offered her teal tank top to kitty as he had torn his own blue one to bandage wounds, but he turned it down. Lara _couldn't_ imagine why. Kitty was plucking grass by the handful as she continued to bring the tiny flame to life. She worried about tomorrow, and she worried about her ward. She worried more than she usually did… and she wondered as she worried. She lost most of her family in her lifetime, most of her friends; she wanted nothing more than to concentrate on surviving, but at the thought of those lost, memories came unbidden. She could name at least four enemies off the top of her head who would go to the end of the earth to kill her… but she couldn't count more than two friends who would go to the ends of the earth to save her. She had always saved herself; she didn't have the luxury of being helpless or in need. This whole 'someone trying to save her at every opportunity' business was new to her. He had unintentionally made it seem like she needed protection, which in truth she was only placed in danger because of his actions.

Lara unconsciously sucked the corner of her bottom lip. Would she have seen the kidnappers if Kitty hadn't distracted her? Would she have been able to take out four men in the gas chamber? No… if not for Kitty there would have been seven men. She would definitely have been taken to the island, had to play through the games… and escaped spectacularly. She was confident of the last bit, so really... Lara paused to consider the still grass picking figure to her right. …would she have been consumed with regrets of the past if Kitty had not nearly been added to them? At last the fire sparked to life between her palms and Lara quickly placed the flame into the main body of the nest for their fire. Lara smiled in triumph and turned to bring Kitty's attention to their success, but as her eyes fell upon him again, she got a very odd feeling. Again the hairs stood on the back of her neck as Kitty continued to pluck hands-fulls of scant grass. He was humming to himself very quietly, but a part of the tune Lara somehow recognized. Only for an instant she had been reminded of something which drifted away as quickly as it came. It was familiar, yet not; a half forgotten dream.

Once again memories flooded over Lara, memories she couldn't ignore. She didn't know if it was the physical exhaustion from the knock out gas, or the exertion, or the worry… but she was suddenly mentally fatigued beyond reason. Tears demanded to fall. Kitty continued to hum a melancholy tune with hints of hope and sorrow. Why did she know that song…? Lara shivered, but without cold. The fire before her held no warmth as the specter of past mistakes clutched its icy bones around her heart. "Kitty." Lara said suddenly. Kitty turned seeing the fire and smiled, but then seeing Lara's face he stilled. Lara put on a brave smile and looked to him; "A storm's coming, it'll be pushing a cold front before it." she said half heartedly, then patted the bed roll. "Let's have a cuddle." Kitty allowed objections to move up to his lips, but swallowed them, turning them into red circles on his face. The logic behind the suggestion as well as the, _vulnerability_, with it had confused him.

Lara patted the bed roll, and he reluctantly came and lay down. He shifted on his heels and elbows, uncertain of positioning protocols. Lara felt it lighten the grip upon her chest, but was too busy fighting back the silly need for weeping. "I've ah, never, cuddled with someone, what do I…?" he finally said. Lara pushed his chest down and pulled his arm up, then turned and lay against him, lastly she pulled his other arm around her and nudged into him. She heard his breath give out as she made him intimately aware of very curve of her back, but he was still rigid and uncertain. Lara could have spooned him, but right now she didn't want him to see her face. An accidental sniff made his ridged fumbling freeze. Lara said nothing as she practically wrapped herself around his free arm. Then, gently he relaxed and actually leaned into her. Lara was shivering. And though the fire was to Kitty's back, it was not from the cold without.


	7. Part VII: Entombed Raider

Part VII: Entombed Raider

The pair awoke early the next morning; not because they were eager, but because the cold had indeed settled in as they slept. The fire was nothing more than ashes and the sun hadn't even begun to peek over the horizon. Lara and Kitty shivered into each other for several hours, and the intimacy of the experience was easily drowned by the sheer cold of morning dew dampness. With nothing else to do and unable to sleep further, they simply collected their things and continued on. It was barely early morning as the duo climbed down the other side wearily. The fence line stopped a ways up and was replaced by sheer cliff faces. As they descended further the darkness made the going slow and hazardous as the rungs were slick; in mid-climb they decided to tie themselves together again, just in case. They continued in silence, tension building as they went further and further into the man made canyon. Finally Lara noted the echo of their boots on the ladder had lessened, and she knew they were closer to the bottom. With a few steps more, they met the ground. It was chill in the shadow of the cliffs, and the damn morning air pushed forward by humidity created a dense fog which filled the canyon before them.

They made slow going through the fog, knowing traps could lurk around any corner, or even gunmen. Lara didn't like any of it, and she made sure Kitty kept a good distance from her incase she needed to dodge or duck, this way he would not be hit while she escaped. Still their walk through the fog went uninterrupted. Eerily so. The canyon walls and the fog created a perfect amphitheatre effect, every foot step and breath sounded too loud in the stillness. Their slow march became a crawl as Lara again felt unease grip her steps and every sense was telling her of unmistakable danger. Still they continued on without problem, so much in fact Lara began to doubt the feelings she was getting. She began to wonder if the unease and danger she was literally steeped in came not from around her, but from behind her. Again Lara turned watchful eyes to Kitty who stalked as best he could in her footsteps. He was doing fairly well, making sure to move around any twigs, or better yet step exactly where Lara stepped, but sometimes he'd look up and lick his lips.

Lara had an instant suspicion, a nagging voice which told her there was something more going on about him. They had in fact gone on unbothered so long Lara became certain she was feeling it from her general vicinity, which could only have meant Kitty. Why did he continue looking up? Did he know they were going to be ambushed from the canyon walls? Was he Viktor's most ingenious torture? To bring Lara down emotionally? The thought so shook Lara she felt an instant pain in her heart, a pain she could not ignore, not after all that had happened. She reacted instantly too, throwing up every defense she had; she began walking casually, as if strolling, and she spoke easily without trying to whisper. "So Kitty… tell me about yourself…" she said suddenly. Kitty jumped in place at the loudness of her voice and whispered low.

"A-about myself? Now?" he looked around again. Lara stopped walking.

"Is now a bad time?" she said, placing a hand in the small of her back and the other on her hip.

"Well, I," he looked utterly confused, a superb actor if he was one.

"Come on Kitty speak up. Cat got your tongue?" she said firmly, beginning to feel justified in stopping their march into a trap he may have been helping to set. "You never did say why you came to the convention, or why you waited in line all those long hours. Surely you can't expect me to believe it's because you have some schoolboy crush on me. Not with your skills." She narrowed her eyes once. Kitty looked slapped, as if he wasn't sure what to answer but that it was his fault for not knowing what to say. Lara watched his every single movement, every muscle twitch. He was on edge, so Lara guessed she was hitting close to home. "Come now Kitty, I know you're deceiving me."

Kitty's eyes lit up and his jaw dropped. "You do?"

Ah ha. Or… perhaps not. Why the stupid act? "I do Kitty. I've known for a long while; why are you here, what are you not telling me?" Kitty looked found out, he even began to sweat, and he moved his eyes as if grasping for answers; unsure where he went wrong with his great deception. Lara's curiosity was outrageously peaked by these actions, so much so she stared at him full in the face.

"Lara... I didn't think it would be important, I-I didn't know whether or not to tell you, I was afraid I guess, I was; I mean, how could I really tell you? Well I mean, of course I could tell _you_, you're the only person who might have understand, but you're-"

"Kitty. You're babbling. I don't have time for more of your games. Spit it out or we'll have it out." She said dangerously, though inside it was painful. Kitty looked just as hurt and finally sagged his shoulders.

"Alright, Lara, what I'm about to tell you- I never expected to tell another living being. Not my friends, not my family, I can hardly admit it to myself. But… for you Lara…" he paused, looking at her with those same strange eyes of devotion and worship. Lara had doubts. He hesitated only a second, then he took a deep breath. Lara braced herself, spreading her boots subtly incase she needed to move away from him in a hurry. "Lara… I'm Raptors."

"I-"

"Raptors."

"What?"

"Raptors!" Kitty's eyes bulged, he pointed severely, Lara spun just as the animal broke through the foliage and into a run. It was a rusty red with shivering spines erupting from the back of its ridge neck. Six inch finger claws and fangs like razors spread wide as the animal rushed the pair, it was easily six feet at the shoulder and over three hundred pounds of liquid muscle. Without guns they stood no chance against it, let alone the other two Lara knew must have been circling around behind them. But the beasts ribs were showing and its eyes were ringed with maddened blood lust. How long the animal had been in this canyon and when it had last been fed was severely in doubt, but the fury of its starvation would only make it harder to deal with. Lara felt her legs bunch as she prepared to leap aside, but a hand suddenly hit her collarbone and pushed her down. Lara fell, taken completely off guard, backwards as Kitty stepped forward. He took the bundle of rope from around his waist and tossed it before him.

Lara was at once confused and angry, if he was drawing her into the trap, if he was hiding something from her, why was he still leaping into the front line to protect her? The Raptor snapped at the bundle of rope instinctively, shredding it in its teeth and pulling it from its mouth with its claws. Kitty then did the most spectacular leap frog over the snapping head of the monster and sat between its shoulder blades. The ridiculous maneuver, sent the raptor tumbling forward face first into the dirt as Kitty pulled an impromptu pile-driver and wrapped his legs around its neck. He then gripped its arms with his hands and pulled them up to his sides as the Raptor began to roll. Lara was horribly fascinated as Kitty again locked the animal down, unconventionally, but totally. The killing claws on its longer legs were useless as long as Kitty kept pulling its arms behind it in a chicken wing. Lara sprung up making herself ready to fend off any others, but there were no others. The Raptor screamed in pain and rage as Kitty continued to frustrate its snapping maw with his heels under its jaw-line.

Lara considered leaving the two.

If she left Kitty would eventually tire and the Raptor would have him, and she could be on her own again, without having to watch her back against him. But. As she watched Kitty struggle, calling out to Lara 'pointy sticks, pointy sticks' over and over and as the monstrous animal snapped and clawed the ground in fury. She couldn't. She wanted to end this her way, she wanted answers, and she wouldn't let Kitty die until she got them. Lara spun again searching for a suitable weapon, the tatters of rope were beneath the rolling pair, the foliage was scraggy brush without even rocks. There were no weapons. "THERE'RE NO WEAPONS!" she shouted, Kitty held on for dear life. Lara just about had the idea to clobber the animal to death with her boot when the ground shook. A deep bass boom, followed by the Raptor falling completely silent. Again another boom, and again; Kitty looked at Lara, Lara at him… as the T-Rex's head broke through the fog fifteen feet above them.

With a bone shaking roar the massive animal took size of the situation; it was easily forty five feet long and had to be several tons, green scales with a dappled pattern of almost tiger like stripes flowed across its back yet its belly was an almost creamy white; it too was emaciated and rushed forward on heavy legs. The Raptor seemed to have paralyzed itself with fear and foam collected on the corners of its mouth. It would explain why there was only one. Lara crouched low, powerless to do anything against that massive beast as it went directly for the exposed back of Kitty. Lara cried out as the T-Rex roared and ducked its great head, but Kitty rolled with all his strength, bringing the Raptor around and pushing it above him with his legs. The T-Rex took the offered body gladly, and with a bone crunching bite of its six inch teeth, snapped up the Raptor. Snapped, literally, from its terror the Raptor bit at the lips of the massive head which in turn to shaking it like a ragdoll. …Lara only then noticed kitty dangling with his foot caught in those terrible teeth. She shouted in horror as Kitty was dashed against the cliff wall from the sheer force of the head shake, and she rushed to him heedless of the gigantic animal.

Kitty wasn't moving when Lara found him, his left leg was mangled to the knee, and twisted like a candy wrapper. She cupped his face as she took sight of him, in which he blessedly opened his eyes. He whispered then, without hesitation, and without thought.

"I'm in love with you." he said. Lara was struck by the genuine honesty; even as the Tyrannosaurus continued its meal not a few feet from them, she felt her breath catch.

"Fair enough." she replied, beginning the making's of a tourniquet.

"Be still." Kitty whispered, Lara didn't have to turn to know the T-Rex was right behind them and even now lowering its blood stained maw to their level through the fog. There was no way Kitty could have locked down this monster, even if he had both his legs, and without even pistols, Lara stood even less chance than against the raptor. She worked quickly yet methodically as the great jaw dipped low, but she froze when the massive eye, bigger than her head, focused on the pair. The pupil dilated as it took the wounded man in, and its nostrils flared at the smell of new blood. It was mere inches from Kitty and Lara. In a flash faster than a rattle snake Lara scooped up a handful of sand and threw it right into its eye. With a deafening roar the T-Rex drew back its head and shook viciously, trying to clear the irritation. "Run." Kitty whispered again.

Lara did not hesitate to lift Kitty bodily into a fireman's carry, despite his groans of pain and protest, she heard none of it. Boldly she made a run for it, carrying the much heavier man with supreme effort. By then the Rex had spotted the movement with its other eye and gave slow but furious chase. With its depth perception hindered it couldn't get a very good bead on the running figure in the fog, so it took slow steps swaying its head back and forth. Lara moved for all she was worth, wishing more than anything for a shotgun. The T-Rex kept pace behind them, still swaying like a monstrous pendulum. If Lara was glad for the fog, for it made them more difficult to see, but it also made it harder for her to see too; if she didn't find shelter soon… suddenly Lara saw a cliff face before her. Lara skid to a halt and randomly chose to move right along it. If she had reached the edge without knowing she could have missed the way out of this 'level' and been stuck. Hope burned strongly in her chest, almost as much as her lungs did.

Kitty was on the verge of consciousness from blood-loss, and still he continued to whisper for Lara to save herself, leave him and get away. It was frankly annoying, and Lara used that anger to keep her feet moving. Her breath came out in a stream as her breath became more labored. The wall to her left continued to flow past, and the T-Rex stayed right behind, there was no indication of a split, nor of a different path… or a way out. Despair pulled at the edges of Lara's visions as she became taxed to her limit… then the thunder roared. Lara felt her heart race and then a numb shock as a sheet of bone cold rain fell upon them with little warning. Lara wasn't one to think things couldn't get any worse. She continued on as now she began to shiver and her body steamed. Her feet slipped in the muddy sand, she wavered nearly dropping Kitty, and the T-Rex pursued undaunted. Lara felt the last of her strength far behind her and her shoulders felt as lead. Hope became an inaccessible tomb, an ancient puzzle with no answer. She could not help thinking… she may have escaped the Rex if she didn't have to carry him.

Again her foot slipped and Lara went down to a single knee, Kitty jolting painfully on the back of her neck, thunder rolled across the heavens, and Lara Croft dropped Kitty onto the muddy ground. Lara collapsed there, on her knees, and breathed a ragged laugh. He had spent so long treating her as a hero, she had become one. 'The kind of fool who got themselves killed trying to help others.' The irony of the situation and her earlier thoughts were not lost on Lara; but there would be no shining white knight to save them from this Dragon. She had failed. It was then Lara noted the T-Rex simply stood over them. Lara lifted her head; it was just standing there, head raised high… in the rain- Lara understood; it had already fed, the prey couldn't escape… it was washing out its eye! Lara sucked through her teeth, and the next moment, a miracle happened. Sand is hardly stable when dry, it can even be fun when wet, but when introduced to typhoon conditions and excess water by the metric ton… there is only one outcome… quicksand. Lara noticed her knees begin to sink as the pit created by the canyon slowly filled with a murky texture of sand and water.

Her gaze flew to the T-Rex, oblivious as it continued to sooth its irritated eye. There was no mistaking the sucking mass that even now swallowed its ankles. Lara's eye then moved to Kitty who was half submerged, Lara struggled to lift herself from the deep brown murk. A stream of wet sand slapped her on the shoulder and she looked up to see the edges of the canyon were giving way. Lara was tired, possibly more tired than she had ever been, but she seized Kitty by the arm none the less and pulled him through the raining death and ravenous ground. When the T-Rex realized it was sinking, it roared in outrage, trying to pull its great legs free. Lara heaved, and struggled against the slippery sucking ground; Kitty wasn't moving, wasn't speaking. She pulled him, inch by inch as the very sky around her fell in a waterfall. The T-Rex churned the sandy mash around it, struggling futilely as it sank lower and lower to its knees. In the last madness of its' eventually death, it directed its terrified fury at the two figures struggling to get free. The T-Rex brought its head down Jaws open wide, Lara screamed, the teeth clapped inches from them. She pulled harder, harder and harder, the T-Rex brought its head up and tried again. The empty thunderclap of bone, mere inched from Kitty's legs. Lara kicked and ran against the sand, pulling Kitty on top of her, the T-Rex lifted its head once more- the walls fell.

In a crash the world ended; the Rex was utterly buried as the tide of water and sand cascaded around it; Lara and Kitty were thrown in the wave created by the fall. Lara held onto Kitty's limp form as they were slammed into a sandy wall. Thunder drummed above and they were thrown about helplessly as the river swept them through the collapsing canyon. It took all Lara had to keep their heads above the stream. Again and again they were bashed against the walls, and again and again Lara pulled Kitty up through the muck. They were jerked sickeningly from side to side and sucked down through barely wide enough openings. Trees fell and tumbled beside them like pick up sticks; and then they were dashed up against the canyon edges and sucked down in a spiral where the water had nowhere else to go. Lara held her breath and squeezed her eyes against the sandy doom that surrounded her. She felt nothing but damp pressure, and Kitty's body held tightly in her arms. They were entombed. If this was to be her end, she wouldn't mind being buried with the foolish Kitty… at least… at least she would not die alone.


	8. Part VIII: To Viktor go the Spoils

Part VIII: To Viktor go the Spoils

The water followed the path of least resistance and where it could not, pressure built and built… with a sensation like being shot from a cannon suddenly Lara and Kitty found themselves being thrown over the razor wire fences in the wall of water. Lara saw a flash of concrete, a structure barely holding against the tide, and then their bodies landed heavily into a sand bar. Somehow… Lara remained conscious. Choking and gagging, she lifted her head to see they had been swirled through the mountains, carried by the current and dropped off at the very foot of a massive concrete strong hold. The fence before her was bowed by the sand, allowing her easy access. The structure itself was three squares upon four squares, with high towers of lattice metal. The rain continued to fall, and the lights from the compound flickered as the thunder rolled. Lara grit her teeth as the promise of safety, escape, and life filled her. Lara clutched her fists in the sandy grime. "Viktor."

But vengeance was not all that was on her mind. With another ragged cough Lara turned scanning for Kitty. His body lay just to her side, face down in the sand. Lara crawled over, her aching lungs and throbbing muscles desperate for her to get out of the numbing rain. Lara pulled Kitty over with some difficulty, he was caked in the brown sand… he wasn't breathing. Lara placed her fingers to his neck, but they were too numb to feel anything so ear to his chest, she tried to steady her breathing and listen. It was there, a faint promise of life, a gentle beat. Lara pulled away and immediately cupped her hands and began CPR. Five times, then she lifted his chin and breathed deeply down his throat. The first moments their lips met tasted of cold and sand. Once, then five more she beat again, twice the breath of life, and five again upon his chest. The rain fell harshly, 'useless, useless' it whispered; the thunder boomed, 'failure, failure' it roared. Lara pounded her own hand with her fist, once, twice, a third kiss, three, four, five. Pound-pound, "Live, LIVE!" Pound, pound, a fourth kiss. Pound… pound… 'useless, useless'.

Lara bowed her head to his chest and sobbed against the bare skin, the fairest hints of chest hair pushing into her face. The thunder rolled on…. Lara lifted both hands, down, again! Again! Pound! Pound! A sixth breath, "LIVE! LIVE PLEASE!" Pound! Pound! A seventh breath- Kitty gagged, Lara pulled away as he cleared his lungs of sandy brown water, emptied his stomach, and coughed like a breeze through cobwebs. Lara stared at the coughing form in astonishment, stared and the rain fell from her face. She starred up at the thunder, passing over heard, starred up as the sky cried upon her, and she laughed. She laughed at the thunder, the rain, this island, and all else which had dared try to take him from her. She laughed as Kitty breathed once more. Lara bowed again, hooking her hands beneath Kitty's arms and began to pull him- a new found vigor filling her impossibly numb limbs. Dragging him so, she entered the shelter of the nearest building. The lights were off, the doors unlocked, but Lara had no doubt the greatest danger was waiting inside. Lara pulled Kitty into a corridor, a small utility shed, checked down both sides and after closing the door, collapsed then and there directly on top of him.

…

Lara had no idea how long she was truly out; how long she slept there on Kitty who could have been bleeding to death for all she knew; he certainly felt cold enough… but she had no strength to wake. She remembered taking her jacket off, a flash of blood, she wrapped and tied, Kitty was so cold… she had to do this… in-between flashes of a dream where Kitty was always in danger, and she always one second to late to save him. The rope slipping through her bloody hands as he fell, the fuse on the dynamite burning through even her fingers, the click of the empty trigger as the vicious wolves descended on him, one after the other Lara watched Kitty's demise and was always powerless. The storm outside worsened, and unknown to her, most of the island was submerged and eroding as a hurricane approached. In still more nightmares of powerless death, Lara found herself moaning for Kitty to run as the rocks fell, she was moving so slowly in this dream, with legs of lead, as the boulders came down- Kitty screamed her name, but it came out a whisper, only louder than any scream. "Lara."

Lara awoke with a start, her head and hair were damp, she could feel the grit over the entirety of her skin. Kitty lay beneath her, breathing steadily but otherwise unconscious. Lara looked around, only then realizing they were in a dark room with emergency lighting; a red glare in the top right corner. Lara moved down to his leg, trying to see through the red glow. It made it hard to distinguish where cloth and flesh ended or began, but she didn't see any active bleeding, so it would have to do until she got them both out of there. Lara wanted nothing more than to crush Viktor and get herself and Kitty back to safety. She had no idea the kind of forces she was to face, or if there were any obstacles still to come. Lara didn't like the idea of facing anymore traps, not as she was. Lara stood on aching legs, all this keeping Kitty alive had taken far more out of her than if she had had to do it on her own. Still Lara checked him carefully, and then moved slowly down the corridor to her right. He would need medical attention soon, and so would she, lest she collapse from exhaustion. Lara moved with what stealth she could, but she found to her surprise that the majority of the lights in the entire compound here out. The security cameras showed no sign of activity, and most of the hallways were barren.

Lara made her way down numerous twists and turns, checking doors; many of which lead to empty rooms or worse, incomplete rooms. There wasn't much in the way of decorations, pale grey halls, walls, ceilings and the beginnings of tiles. If Lara could gage well enough, there had been recent deconstruction in these rooms, meaning whatever lavish resort Lebrone had planned was stripped away as Viktor took command of his vast finances. Lara climbed a few stairs, and to her surprise, found a bedroom. There was a mattress on the floor with barred windows and a plate or two. She guessed it was the room they meant to hospital her in, luck found her a medical kit beside the door. Lara gripped it and formed a quick plan; she could bring Kitty up here, check over his wounds, and let him rest on the mattress while she scouted the rest of the area. If Viktor had any reinforcements, they hadn't show themselves what so ever. Lara took measure of the room and quickly made her way back down the corridors, but as she approached the room Kitty was stashed in, she had a terrible feeling… the door was open.

With careful yet hurried steps Lara turned into the room to find… nothing; Kitty was gone. Lara frowned deeply, and looked back out the way she came. There were no foot prints, or signs of a struggle. Either Kitty had woken and left or he had been taken, either way, Lara was disappointed and angry with herself for not taking better care of her 'ward'. Lara sighed deeply and set about tending at least to her own wounds. Lara strapped the rest of the supplies onto her back; dry swallowed a few painkillers, and a few supplements just in case. With determined steps she reentered the corridor and tried the other direction. She was not long into her trek before she heard the tell tale signs of someone shifting from foot to foot. Lara slowed further and gingerly looked around the corner. A man in a black suit with white shirt stood holding a hand gun and looking from side to side. Lara recognized him as the guard from earlier, the one they left gassed in the ship. He had somehow managed to survive the wreck it seems; then Lara noted he had a sling on one arm, so he wasn't unscathed, and he had a gun. It was beautiful. Lara quickly rounded the corner and dashed toward her prey, the guard must have heard her boot steps because he turned as well and saw Lara coming directly for him!

He tried to raise his gun, but in the adrenal rush forgot his injured arm and while trying to brace the gun against his arm caused him to cry out in agony and misfire once. The bullet whizzed off the wall and Lara was already leaping, she caught the guard in a drop kick and slammed him into the ground with her momentum, heels in his chest. The guard gasped as she took his breath and then slammed down her knee into his neck, taking his free hand with the gun easily. Lara bared her teeth, "Now my pretty, you'll tell me everything I want to know!" The guard choked under her knee and struggled with his injured arm. Lara checked him for extra ammo, he had a good amount, so finally she was armed. It was a simple Beretta, but it was better than nothing. Lara checked the Chamber, it was pretty clean. Now the question was why the guard had his gun at the ready. He must have been searching for her, or guarding the passing of whoever took Kitty. Lara cocked the gun and leveled the barrel at the fallen man. He was pale, even for her restriction on his windpipe, with dirty blond hair and light eyes.

Lara added more incentive for him to start talking with a press of the gun and relaxed off his neck, he immediately started shrieking at the top of his lungs in Russian and Lara had no choice but to back hand him with the gun itself, knocking the guard out cold. Lara lifted her heard; he was shouting a warning. Lara lifted her gun and stood quickly. She expected ambush but was rewarded with the sound of silence. Lara shifted quickly turning into a hunters' mode as she was now armed. Lara spared one thought for the guard and left him again. She guessed whoever he had warned was trying to escape. Lara ran down the way the guard had been facing, she turned several corners and was rewarded with the sound of heavy boots running ahead of her. Lara turned the next corner only to spot an impossible sight. Lebrone. Fully clothed. Perfectly fine. The minute he saw Lara behind him he clumsily lifted the dual Uzi's she had earlier and fired in a random pattern, barely even looking as he held the guns sideways. "OH SHI-" BRRRATARTA!

Lara dove back around the corner and returned fire, tarrying the fleeing youth further and making him fall in his haste to flee. Lara peeked again just as Lebrone unleashed a hail of bullets without looking, shredding the ceiling and the floor in his panic. Lara gave careful chase, firing back with measured shots as she held her only pistol dual handed. She knew she had no real chance of hitting him, but she wanted to keep him running, without thinking, because he would lead her to Viktor. Lebrone, as predictable as any bully faced with real danger, ran to the bigger bully. He ducked down corridor after corridor, and finally came to a large door. Lara paused at the corner, listening as Lebrone pounded on it screaming to be let in. Lara peeked around to see Lebrone begin kicking at the handle weakly. Another few second, and he opened fire at the lock, shielding his face and crouch without looking. Though his aim was abhorrent, the simple handle stood no chance against the automatic fire and with another kick Lebrone was inside.

Lara paused only a moment before exhaling and following again. As she neared the door she could hear Lebrone and Viktor arguing. Voices raised, Viktor in his dulcimer tones and Lebrone nearly hitting soprano in his fury.

"You will ruin everything!"

"Man, I'ma ruin you! She's right behind me! Your stupid trap ain't work, your guard ain't work, she got a gun! All MY money on sumthin' ain't work, YOU ruined ME!" Lebrone cried.

"Trap would have been stronger if you didn't insist on your, your, vulgarities!" Viktor shouted, his voice higher than Lebrone, meaning he was on some kind of platform, maybe a lift while Lebrone was below him.

"Man lower tha ladder 'afore I vulgar you!" Lara knew they might begin fighting it out, if she interrupted, they would turn to fight the greater threat. But she didn't WANT to wait and see. Lara slowly made her way to the door, looking in she saw she was correct. Lebrone was standing in the middle of the room with both Uzi's pointed upwards at Viktor standing high on a ringed catwalk. Viktor was behind glass with control panels everywhere. Lara noted the significance of all the lights being on in _this_ room alone. There were steel support lattice pillars lining the room like columns; everything was cold and hard, just like Viktor himself.

"You will not fire." Viktor said finally, his voice completely certain. Lebrone flared his nostrils and swayed his head once, then leveled the twin guns at Viktor more forcefully.

"Lower, tha, ladder." He said firmly. Viktor turned his back, fussing over his controls. Lara could have taken Lebrone down then, could have ended him and then used the twin Uzi's herself… but something about this room seemed the greatest trap of them all. The firepower in those weapons was strong enough to level the room if Lebrone could handle them, but Viktor wasn't worried in the slightest… it couldn't have been because he knew of Lebrone's poor aim. Even a fool could get a lucky shoot in with that many rounds per minute. Viktor was steadfast however, and Lara knew there was something else about this room. Lara narrowed her eyes, and tried to work out the scheme of the room further, where were the exits? "VIKTOR!" Lebrone shouted, with a hint of pleading. Viktor had his back to him. Lara felt a sense of impending violence, and then Lebrone opened fire.

The whiz of stray bullets bouncing off of bullet proof glass filled the hollow room. Viktor himself hardly flinched. Lebrone continued to fire but as the bullets began to come back at him he ducked away and cried out in frustration. "Come on man! You owe me!"

"Owe you! I owe you NOTHING! Your clumsiness has destroyed most of my plans, your weakness and pettiness has nearly ruined my revenge! You may have paid for this little game of mine, but I saved your life from the lions, we are square!" Viktor spat. Lebrone danced in place, like a child who couldn't hold it. Lara knew allegiances were shifting. She may have been able to capitalize on this.

"Oh Lebrone dear." Lara said from the doorway. Lebrone jumped in place pointing his guns, sideways, and shifting from foot to foot.

"Shoot her!" Viktor shouted.

"Hands up!" he shouted in a shaking voice. Viktor cursed.

"None of that now, I've told you, Viktor has turned on you. And I've spared your life. I'm willing to do so again and get us both out of here… if you lead me to the helicopter." Lara smiled but stayed hidden behind the frame.

"Don't be fool! Shoot her or she'll kill you!" Viktor ranted from behind the glass.

"If I wanted to kill you've I could have done it twice now!" Lebrone shifted nervously, his pride warring with his survival.

"Look Lebrone, I lower ladder, come up! Quickly!" Viktor was saying as he hit a few buttons. Lebrone looked back and fourth as a mechanical whining filled the room. Lara could read it in his eyes; he was trash, and rather than take refuge with the person who had sparred his life yet wounded his pride, he would stick with the rest of the garbage. In the gutter. Lebrone made a dash for the ladder, Lara had no choice but to spring out and open fire to try and hit him in the leg. Lebrone recognized the danger and leaped, dropping his weapons for the ladder, but too late Lara saw Viktor's smile and cried out warning. The instant Lebrones hands' hit the rungs he was thrown back five feet from the jolt of electricity. Lara opened fire upon Viktor through the ladder opening forcing bullets to whiz in around him and the consoles. She used the full clip. Viktor scrambled to safety, hitting buttons as he went. Lebrone convulsed on the floor as Lara sheathed her gun and took up the twin Uzi's at the base of the ladder which slowly began to rise. Lara opened fire with both causing Viktor to leap to the floor. But she could do little more as the still electrified ladder elevated.

Lara cursed, and ran over to the still shivering form of Lebrone. "Where is the helicopter?" Lebrone tried to pull away from her, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Lebrone!" Lara shook him. Lebrone shook his head, moaning in pain. Lara turned from him in disgust as Viktor righted himself and began pressing more buttons, working quickly. Lara frowned in determination and concentrated her fire on a single point where Viktor was, the glass blemished, bent, and finally cracks appeared. Viktor moved faster, concentrating on his work, driven by insane vengeance. Lara fired until both magazines were empty so she holstered the Uzi's and pulled out the Beretta; without both hands now pointing to the same crack Lara methodically fired round after round. Again and again she hit home and the crack widened, a spider web across the glass. Lara didn't stop even when the door Lebrone kicked in closed and locked itself with magnetic bars. She didn't stop even when a slow hiss began to fill the room with a sickly green gas. Viktor was sweating with effort; Lara didn't even relent when the chamber emptied, she slammed home another magazine and continued to hit the same spot with expert marksmanship.

Viktor hit a final button and began laughing, though it was forced. "Useless little Queen, useless!" he laughed, as the glass buckled under the onslaught but did not break. "This is not safe gas, it will kill you! You will be dead, and I'll have won!" Viktors' laughter roared through the speaker, and Lara stopped firing. Stood and smiled.

"You forget Viktor…" she said loudly, Viktor paused in his laugher to listen, smiling broadly. "…in our little game of Cat and Mouse, I have a Kitty of my own..." Viktor's frown died as he realized and heard the distinct sound of a body dropping behind him. "..Knight to King two, Check." And with those words Kitty body slammed him into the bullet proof glass in a hockey check; the cracked web could not withstand three hundred pounds of force and Viktor came crashing through easily. His body sailed through the air and slammed quite satisfactorily down at Lara's feet. Viktor groaned and rolled over as Lara stepped on his neck and pointed her gun to his face. "Well look what the cat dragged in." Lara smiled cheekily.

Viktor groaned and rolled his eyes as Lara sparred a glance at Kitty; he looked like a corpse, but was holding on. He still had his green hat and everything. Lara turned back to Viktor and added more pressure. "The gas Viktor." Viktor choked a bit but said nothing else. A shallow impression of green flowed across the ground. Lara looked at it with a hint of worry, but more consternation as Viktor remained silent. "Need I remind you you're eyes deep in the murk too Viktor?" Lara said with an added push of her heel. Viktor gagged, and then, began to laugh. His laugh carried high, though ragged as Lara's boot dug into his adam's apple. The green death flowed swiftly toward them now and Kitty disappeared from the hole in the glass to do what he could at the consoles. Lara pointed the gun directly between Viktor's eyes. "If you aren't scared of the gas then how about lead poisoning?" she snarled.

Viktor choked further, hands on Lara's boot. "You think you've won?" He gagged as the green smoke began to drift around him. "This gas is part of a compound, which chemical aspect, is specifically designed to affect only those previously imbued with another mix, is harmless to me… but to you!" He began laughing again as Kitty called out from above.

"It's coming out up here!" Lara furrowed her brow and pointed her gun directly at Viktor and fired inches from his skull.

"No more games Viktor!" But Viktor only pushed against her heel.

"Games, little queen? This was no game!" He laughed, starring at her madly, "This was only… tutorial!" Viktor shouted falling back as the green mist swallowed his laughing face. Lebrone moaned, convulsing in the corner, coughing and gagging. Lara looked up as Kitty frantically hit a few more buttons. Lara turned back, pausing once to consider ending Viktor, and instead, shot him in both legs.

"Kitty! Time to go!" She shouted as Viktor's howl of laughter turned into a howl of pain. Kitty focused, hitting more buttons and with a loud clicking, the magnetic bolts opened on the door. Lara half went to it, "Kitty! Come on!" but Kitty was barely making it to the edge of the glass, limping and dragging his leg behind him. "KITTY!" Lara shouted as the gas came up to her knee.

"JUST GO LARA! I'll find another way!" He shouted, Lara sucked in her lips, sparred one more glance at the gas, and back to him and his honest eyes. "Go. Please." He whispered. Lara turned and fled. The deadly green mist licking at her heels as Viktor silenced. Lara turned the last corner and suddenly there was a great groan of metal. The rains had passed, and now the hurricane had arrived. With a tremendous uproar the great lattice towers fell from the onslaught of wind. Lara ran full force up ladders and kicked down doors, heading upward, ever upwards. She found a flight of spiraling stairs and quickly mounted them in a sprint. Again the entire building shifted, a groan of metal and stone which told her the end was truly nigh. Lara didn't hesitate to throw open the last door as gale force winds buffeted her and cold rain slammed into her face. The scene was monstrous.

A funnel cloud, like blackened doom spun not even a mile off shore, lightening pelted the ground and thunder peeled the sky. Lara braced herself against the wind as the island quaked in fear, before her, the helicopter whined to life. A man was sitting in the front, frantically trying to start the machine… with one arm. Lara smiled and ran with determination under the whirling blade and leaped into the pit. The pilot, the guard from before, had clearly had enough of being knocked out, threatened and shot at. As soon as Lara lifted her gun he raised both hands and began speaking in broken English.

"No trouble, no trouble! We fly, we go, Okay? Yes? No trouble, no trouble!" Lara smiled at him and then took her place in the copilot seat.

"There's a good lad." She said as she strapped herself in. The Russian gave her no more trouble as he prepared the preflight measures and warmed the rotor up. Lara wanted to hold position, give Kitty a chance, but the storm was closing in. Lara was once again faced with the dilemma of saving herself at the expense of Kitty, or possibly loosing it all. Her co-pilot was more than willing to get them out, but it took the reminder of Lara's gun to keep him from taking off. Lara waited as long as she could, longer than every instinct told her she should and still Kitty didn't show. The Hurricane continued its deadly dance closer and closer still, and even if Kitty was to show right then, they would still be in danger of being thrown down. Yet Lara would not let the panicked man take off. She stilled him, and as the Hurricane finally touched land, she knew there would be no way out for them… it was then Kitty's body landed heavily in the back.

"What are you waiting for?" he coughed with a dead man's grin.

"Clearance." Lara smiled back and jammed down the joystick. With a gut lurching pull the helicopter was thrown upwards and away from the incoming funnel. Lara gritted her teeth as Kitty held on for dear life in the back. Their tiny black spec of a machine whirled dangerously in the wind, thrown from side to side, and nearly looped in the intense storm. Lightening flashed all around them, and it looked as if they would ultimately be sucked in. But Lara held the control firmly, and by everything in her, the copter sped up and away out of danger. Warning lights blared on the console, Kitty strapped himself down. Together, they looked out the windows as the great storm ended the entire island, tearing and sinking the entire man made death trap deep beneath the waves. Lara and Kitty watched as the sands and trees were consumed, but could not smile. Lara looked down at her gloved hand, still holding the joystick, a few drops of blood landed there. Lara touched her nose and saw it came from her. Lara frowned and wiped the blood on the back of her arm, Viktor's last words echoing in her ears.


	9. Part IX: Frienemies

IX: Frienemies

Lara awoke to a sunny afternoon in her own bed. It was a beautiful day, a lazy day. Lara stretched languidly, sighing in her white linen pajamas. She tussled her hair, and straightened her back in a mild yoga stretch. On bare tip-toes she rolled off the bed and moved to downstairs. Lara padded down the halls barefoot, sliding her silken robe around her shoulders. Sunlight poured through multiple window openings throughout the ceiling and across the floor in gigantic squares of warmth. Lara danced down the stairs in a soft march and smiled to herself as she heard the shuffle of feet. Lara turned the corner expectantly and naturally found exactly who she knew she would. Kitty was dancing from side to side like something from the eighties with his mp3 player ear buds, his ruffled green hat, and his work out sweat pants, _only_, his work out sweat pants. Lara admired his morning 'cool down' dance for a moment and then cleared her throat. Though he had ear buds in and music on, she knew he'd hear her and he immediately turned, still shuffling from foot to foot much slower now.

"You aren't pushing it again are you?" Lara said in a scolding tone, though her heart wasn't in it. "The brigade of doctors it took to figure out an antidote for Viktor poison would have my hide if they knew you were doing as much as you are." Lara waved her hands, walking across the doorway to the kitchen.

"I know…" Kitty said sheepishly, "But after all that corrective surgery you paid for, how can I stay off my new knee?" he called after her. Lara rolled her eyes and crossed the cold tiles into the brand new kitchen. There was still a number of huge crates about, the remnants of her old home. Naturally, Winston and Zip weren't in yet; doubtlessly running more errands and forcing Lara and Kitty to stay home alone most of the day. The medical staff that had been working on untold number of blood samples to figure out exactly what kind of compound poison was inside them had drained even more of their finances, but the cure was simple and permanent. If not annoying; daily they swallowed numerous cure alls, and both of them were still stuffing pills down their throats 'just in case'. Lara looked over the top shelf of her fridge, a myriad of pills all in little bottles labeled for day and time they needed to be taken. She made sure Kitty wasn't slacking on his, and pulled out her own 'ration'.

"Things looks like tic-tacs." Lara sighed and closed the door. Kitty came in to join her and sat up at the table.

"You know Winston already made breakfast and put the leftovers in the oven for you." he smiled. Lara gave him a pointed look.

"I'll thank you to keep your sweaty forearms off my table top." Lara said, laying her bottle out and turning to the oven. Kitty smirked and pushed extra hard to leave smeary prints and then pulled his skin of veeeerrryyy slowly making his own 'sshhhluck' sound effects. Lara threw a pancake at him.

"So when are Zippy and Winny due back?" Kitty said, eating the cold pancake with both hands like a sandwich. Lara snatched it back from him.

"If memory serves, they're getting another handtruck and hopefully more orange juice." Lara nibbled the cold pancake herself, feeling ravenous this late in the day. "oh and possibly the latest results on our terminal cases of poisoning."

Kitty pouted his lips at the pancake theft and rolled his neck, "You sure we're going to be okay…?" Lara looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Financially." he added. Lara finished loading three of her plates into the microwave, and pressing a few buttons.

"If the convention was any indication, we'll hit a few rough spots, but, with all the media attention our recent escapades are bringing up I think we might just get my latest journey pushed through." Lara turned and sipped from her glass of cold milk and swallowed two of her pills. "Especially with all the attention _you've_ been getting." She smirked. Kitty hid his face behind the brim of his hat.

"I don't get what they mean by 'the New Kurtister'." He said quietly. The corners of Lara's mouth tightened.

"Poor Alister's name shouldn't be dragged through the mud like that." She said coldly, "And Kurtis was a mystery, even to me. It's fine enough to let them both rest." Kitty remained silent; Lara swallowed two more of her pills. They were bitter. Then Kitty perked slightly.

"Oh, you've a message form Mandy." Kitty stood moving over to the counter where Lara kept her keys and cell. Lara danced around the table and snatched it from his fingers.

"And I'll thank you not to read my messages, or get sweaty fingers all over my phone either!" she sniffed.

"I di-"

"Enough of that, go shower before I hose you off." Lara looked at him challengingly. Kitty saluted and did an about face. He knew she'd drag the hose in and mean it. Lara smiled as Kitty made his way two stairs at a time. The pudge from before was melting nicely as he worked hard to tone himself. He was feeling more energy, even though they were both doomed to a slow and painful death. Heh, dry grim humor. Lara flipped open her phone and ticked away at the buttons without emotion. He had of course meant Amanda. Lara didn't like receiving mysterious messages from old friends who were now old enemies, but they seemed to be coming out of the word works now that it was well known she was poisoned. The text was typical Amanda Evert Fare. 'HEY GRANDMA, HEARD YOU COUGHT A COLD. WORD HAS IT LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD AND THE BIG BAD WOLF ARE LOOKING FOR A CURE. YOUR WOODSMEN WON'T SAVE YOU THIS TIME. ENJOY YOU'RE LITTLE YELLOW CASKET WOOPS, I MEANT BASKET.' Lara raised her eyebrows. Actually it was pretty cryptic for Amanda. Why the fairy tail references? It wasn't like her just to gloat out of the blue.

Lara tapped the top of the phone to her chin. Little red riding hood must have meant her team, the good guys, and the big bad wolf must have meant her enemies. So they were searching for a cure too? Probably to ransom or trap her with, didn't they know she was perfectly well now? …did that mean Kitty was the woodsmen? Lara narrowed her eyes; the text from the blue and its content still bothered her. What was the point? Why Amanda? Why now? How did she get this number? Lara pursed her lips and then moved to her kitchen table where her laptop was waiting below the counter. Lara plugged it in and began typing. She spent most of the afternoon in this way, looking through old fairy tails and wondering aloud to herself. She paused only once to perk her eyebrow as Kitty's loud shower singing floated down the stairs. She really liked this new mansion of hers. It had taken a while and most of her finances to get it completed, hence why she was doing annoying little book tours to get her latest travel novel through. Lara did a little research on the Grimm fairy tails, and then on the classic song, down to the children song.

Her text was certainly no love letter… but the song itself spoke of a green and yellow basket. Lara distinctly remembered the two gases, one was yellow, the other green. Lara puzzled through the fairy tail… which originated in Germany. Lara closed the top of her laptop. Was Amanda trying to tell her the origins of the compound poison were in Germany? Or maybe the antidote was? But why tell her? Lara didn't like the feel of it… she didn't like _any_ of it. Or, maybe this was Amanda's way of baiting a trap. Lara sighed through her teeth. It was getting monotonous staying in this unfinished house for so long, and she was getting more and more restless. The doctors continued to tell her to stay put while they made sure everyone was safe, and this new tantalizing possibility made the wait even worse. For some reason Kitty began loudly humming 'Flight of the Valkyries', Lara didn't bother to hide her giggle and then put her phone down. It was decided. Lara reopened her laptop and brought up flight plans… yet as she did so, Natla's face appeared on the screen. Lara gasped. "You but I-!" before she could utter another word, Natla began babbling in Russian and broken English.

…

Lara's eyes fluttered open. Her Russian co-pilot was shaking her and pointing to a dark blotch on the horizon. Land. Lara shook her head; she didn't know how long she had been out. Lara checked her gun, it was still safely tucked away in her belt. Her co-pilot must have known he would need her help to land them. Lara nodded to him none the less and then unbuckled herself to check on Kitty. He was barely stable; lips blue, dark circles under his eyes, and cold sweat on his skin. Lara's head swooned again, she had to clutch onto the door frame to settle herself. Her copilot called to her again; the rains came down in sheets, the storm rumbled and lightening threatened their every turn. Her Russian co-pilot was sweating bullets. Lara worried for both of them, in different ways, and made it her mission to get back to safety as fast as possible. Kitty had more than earned her trust and his keep at her home, despite the financial difficulties. As the Helicopter console continued to scream warnings Lara tried to make some sense of the direction they were going.

She had only just managed to make out the landmass below them, the dials were out of whack due to the storm, which meant the radio was dead too. Her copilot had done most of the flying, swearing on everything above and below he knew where he was going, but she had no idea and whatever Viktor had done to her was making her light headed. Not a place she wanted to be when trying to land in a storm… and it had been such a wonderful dream… Lara grit her teeth and took the stick. She tried to make sense of their bearing. "Where are we?" she asked.

Her copilot babbled a bit in Russian, then paused and said firmly. "As said, Germany!" Lara looked at him in disbelief; he'd obviously tried to take them all the way back to Russia in this wreck waiting to happen. Lara closed her eyes and tried to shake away the cobwebs, no wonder she had dreamed up the silly fairy tale nonsense. "Fuel gone!" He said urgently, Lara frowned. The warning lights were being more insistent which meant they were probably completely out of fuel. She wasn't sure the bird would make it much farther, and whoever was manning the flight towers was doing a terrible job if they could get this close without _someone_ coming to give them a look. Then again this was the type of helicopter meant for sneaking in and out undetected, one of Viktor's specialties. Lara looked at her 'helpful' copilot suspiciously; for all she knew he could have had a backup radio and made plans to sell Lara and Kitty off to the mob once they landed. "Down now?" he said worriedly.

Lara smiled at him. "Of course." Then she pulled her gun out. Her Russian friend's eyes bulged, Lara barred her teeth; slowly he lifted up the walkie-talkie he'd hidden in his suit, Lara nodded. The next instant her 'friend' the Russian was jumping from the side as his parachute popped open. She hated to see him left to the mercy of the winds. Really. Lara checked the channels, there wasn't much reception in these conditions, but she was just able to reach across the waves and get a flight tower who had no idea she was even there. Lara was able to nail down some coordinates from them, but had no way to tell them her own. It wouldn't have helped even if she did, whatever trap waited for her below was undoubtedly monitoring the channels. Lara was able to ask for medical attention and search crews to be set out, as well as for someone to get a message to her friends. Yet before she could relay the message, the radio hissed and died in silence. Lara tried again, and again, but it was clear she was being blocked. Lara frowned to herself and hoped against hope she could keep them up long enough to avoid whoever was waiting below.

Lara felt her head swim again and the helicopter veered dangerously for a single moment. Lara caught herself and struggled to right the whirling machine but she really wished Kitty was well enough to at least give her a hand, but by the looks of him, Viktor's poison was doing far worse to his taxed system. The Helicopter swirled and Lara overcompensated, the rotator gave up, and soon they were in a tail spin. Lara tried to keep them at least level, but there was no missing the fact they were going down. And down they went. The black helicopter screamed through the air, ducking and rising, rolling in a circle as Lara fought to keep them airborne. With a start Lara realized they were over a forest, and worse, there were several cars below them. Headlights shone bright and deadly between the mass of dark trees. Lara considered crashing into them… another lurch jerked her to the side and Lara knew there was no helping it, jokes aside, she wanted to try and set them down as far away as possible.

"Kitty!" she shouted behind her. "Kitty I need you!" she couldn't even dare to hope, but she called to him none the less. And none the less, he was suddenly by her side. Lara felt a surge of joyous pride fill her as he lent his left arm to pull on the stick with her. The helicopter tilted just slightly, but it was just enough, with a defiant whir of engines the black nose shot right over the headlights and left them behind. The stick rattled in their hands, and Kitty leaned heavily on Lara's side, but together they kept the bird airborne for a few seconds more. Now they would have a fighting chance; now their pursuers would have to give chance, and that meant an opportunity to highjack some of their equipment. Opportunism and optimism filled Lara, then the landings caught a tree... Roughly both Lara and Kitty were thrown as if back in the hurricane, around and around they tumbled, and slammed, until the rolling darkness simply swept them both upward.

…

Lara half expected to wake up amongst clouds, or perhaps on the golden scales, she _did not_ expect to waken to Kitty pulling her across the blackened ground. Lara groaned and at that Kitty dropped her. Lara felt like she had… well, been in a helicopter crash, but nothing seemed broken. Lara lifted her head, seeing for herself they were a good distance away from a large fire and a great deal of wreckage. How Kitty had dragged her this far with one leg, or for that matter, how they had survive such a crash at all… Lara sat up as Kitty sat down. "Welcome back to earth, angel." Kitty coughed. Lara crawled over to him; his leg was bound further, this time with sticks and ropes. It wasn't pretty, she had no idea how he could walk on it.

"Thanks for that." She said softly, then tried to look around her.

"Plane gunna explode, had to move… Vehicles comin', had to move." Kitty said deliriously.

"How many?" Lara rasped.

"One." Kitty replied. Lara thanked whoever decided to watch over them that day. She turned in time to see the SUV pull up to the wreckage. Lara patted Kitty on the face, and felt the fever hiding there.

"Wait here." She whispered, he only bowed his head. Lara frowned, but could do no more. Miraculously, she still had her gun and a full magazine. Lara stayed low and moved forward in a crouch. She crept up on the three men in the car and waited behind one of the darkened trees; another break of luck had them spread out to search the wreckage. Lara waited with baited breath as one of the men came closer and closer; she held her breath as he neared her tree and with a leap was around his neck with the gun to his head. "Lets dance shall we?" But her luck gave out then as the meat head decided he would fight. Lara was forced to open fire, and the whole forest was soon alight with gunfire. Lara dodged between black trees as the two men tried to flank her and make radio contact with the rest of the convoy. Lara's skills, tired as she was, saved her once again.

She flipped from tree to tree, opening fire with her single pistol and downed one the guards who shot beneath her arch. The next tried to duck behind cover and send out warning, but Lara was firing as she ran directly at him. He crouched low, ducking and jerking as the bullets ripped into the tree he was behind. Then Lara rolled into sight and landed three hits directly to his center mass. She had used all her ammo, but luck was with her again as she found the same type of guns on the men. She now had two Berettas and plenty of extra's magazines. She also had a car. Lara quickly took stock of everything inside, then pulled the car around to load Kitty in the back. Headlights were just beginning to appear through the forest as Kitty and Lara sped away through the blackened trees. Lara breathed heavily, but laughed in triumph. She was armed, had transportation, and was well on her way back to civilization.

Lara spared a second glance at Kitty who reclined in the back seat. His eyes were becoming glassy. Lara knew it was a miracle he hadn't simply rolled up and died; she would need to keep him awake until she found help. By her guess she was somewhere in the Germany countryside, but all she had to do was find a road or house, then everything would be alright. There just happened to be a GPS on the dash. Lara punched in the nearest populated area and turned a hard right. They were well on their way, now all she had to do was get Kitty to hold on. "Alright Kitty," she said looking at him in the rear view mirror, "I need more of your help now, I have to stay awake, so I need you to talk to me okay?" she breathed. Kitty didn't answer. Lara starred hard, having to swerve as she lost focus on path. "Kitty?" she said urgently.

"Wha'bout?" He answered finally.

Lara sighed in relief, "Oh, I don't know, why does everyone call you Kitty?" she said conversationally, feeling the adrenaline still pumping through her.

Kitty coughed and groaned. "S'use t'be wildcat."

"Oh? And why is that?" Lara said. Silence answered. "Kitty?" Lara looked through the mirror again, Kitty's eyes were closed. Lara floored the accelerator.


	10. Part X: Pressing Start

Part X: Pressing Start

If the SUV had been a horse Lara would have killed it the way she drove it onward. She sped through trees at breakneck speeds, but the GPS was accurate. A half hour into her maddened driving she found the road, and the adrenaline wore off. Again Lara's head began to swim, her vision blurred, and only the punctuating German voice of the GPS kept her from dozing completely. Headlights flowed past her without warning, horns blared, Lara remembered a sudden strong jolt and the sound of shattered glass, and then a soothing voice said "Destination Reached" then all was exhausted darkness. … Lara fought off dreams of Kitty being eaten again, this time diving in and being eaten in his place. She jumped in front of bullets, she gave him her last breath of air, and without warning, a tunnel of light greeted her. Lara groaned and pushed it away. Oddly enough, it moved away. Lara blinked; gentle hands took her arms. German voices spoke calmingly. Lara's eyes flew open; doctors, nurses, all in masks. She was in a hospital, the tunnel of light had been a surgery lamp. There was a confused rush of voices. She tried to speak, but there was a mask on her face. But then she heard snippets of English.

"Ma'am, calm-, you're safe, at Saint-, pital, calm down!"

Lara tried to ask about Kitty, but no one seemed to understand what she was saying. Finally; it all caught up with her. Lara lay back, moaning a whimper, and let whatever fate demanded of her, to take her. She could only hope. … her dreams drifted this time. Darkness most of the way, sometimes Kitty was dancing shirtless again, Zip was complaining about defragging, Winston was chasing Kitty around with a hose… Lara felt a smile on her face, and Zip was complaining about long distance charges… in her ear. Gently Lara opened her eyes. A PDA sat beside her, propped up, with a tiny Image of Zip.

"She's up!" Zip cried excitedly. Even the tiny electronic voice made her head throb.

"Lady Croft, are you well?" Winston's aged face said from the side. Lara moaned.

"I'm better, now, what's happening?" she looked around herself. She was indeed in a tiny hospital bed, with a kind of pale yellow color to everything. Machines lined the walls, including an EKG keeping a steady rhythm of her heart rate.

"That's what we'd like to know." Zip complained. "I've been scanning the airwaves ever since you didn't report in from the convention. I mean, we figured you were off trekking through the mountains again, but you didn't even call in so… well, anyway then we got the reports of gunfire at the convention, and then we get this radio message out of the blue from some flight tower in Germany. A little bit of digging later and we got a Jane Doe. We sent this overnight package for you right away." Zip smiled.

Lara smiled, "Oh well done." She said thankfully.

"The Doctors told us you were poisoned." Winston clutched his weathered hands on the back of Zip's seat. Lara frowned.

"Afraid I've a lot to tell you." Lara sighed. She then went on to tell them the entire story. Zip and Winston were unhappy about all of it. There were even less pleased when the German Police stepped in and wanted to question her. Winston complained but Lara agreed to answer their questions, she gave them a watered down version of the story. Which Zip and Winston collaborated on. In the middle of this interruption, a doctor came in and he shared the news with everyone. Thus far, all they knew was it was terminal… but not yet. It was beautifully crafted, from a sadistic standpoint. It didn't harm the host in any way, until the timer ran out; some kind of genetic time bomb ticking away, but no one knew for what purpose or when it would end. This put the finishing touches on her story and the police stepped out to call it in to a higher authority. The doctor answered a few more of Lara questions, especially about Kitty, and he too stepped out. The doctor had said Kitty was in worse condition then herself; his knee was an absolute wreck, his body stressed beyond the limit, and of course, he was poisoned too. But he was alive.

It was only natural once they were gone Winston and Zip were completely against her doing whatever it was she was planning to do. Zip was adamant about keeping Lara as calm and sluggish as possible, so the poison wouldn't spread any faster; Winston was just worried for her. However the latest results were all the reason Lara needed to take the matter into her own hands. She couldn't just lay in bed and let this poison eat away at her. If there was a poison, there was an antidote. Her dream had almost been prophetic because she knew her enemies would have the cure and would use it to try and trap her again. If Viktor or Lebrone were still alive, which Lara didn't doubt -the rats always seemed to find a way off the sinking ship- she would only need to get the word out that she was still alive and they would be leaping over each other to get back at her. Still, Lara agreed to rest for a few days, assuring Zip and Winston she would wait to heal a little longer. In fact, she _could_ just lay in bed as the word got out; let Kitty heal, and allow time for a little care package to arrive from home. She smiled wolfishly at Zip, "I'll stay put, but there is something I need you to do for me."

…

Interestingly enough Interpol arrived toting someone from the British consulate, a Russian ambassador, and the head of the German police. All with assurances, promises and warnings to stay put. Lara thanked all for their consideration, but said that was exactly what she planned to do… but then she asked to be placed in the same room with Kitty. There was clear hesitation from all of them, it seemed he was still out, and just like her, had no ID. But unlike her, no one had called in looking for him and provided them with all the information like Zip did for Lara. Kitty was still a John Doe, and Lara couldn't answer much about him either. Lara chided them for thinking someone who had saved her life more than once, and she had done the same, would be dangerous to her now- especially since he was in the same boat with her, and she finally demanded to see him and threatened to walk down the hall in her open back gown if they didn't assist her. They begrudgingly, she noted, allowed the staff to set her up in the same room. Guards were posted at his door; Lara was wheeled down, with her Zip's PDA in her lap, to Kitty's room.

She was heartened beyond measure to see the color back in his skin, his leg was locked in a cast, and his green hat hung beside him off the bed. He wasn't conscious but he was stable and perfectly on his way back to health, with the exception of the poison. Lara was settled down in a bed next to him, and so began her long wait. The next two days Lara sat beside Kitty as her room became an arsenal of technology. Laptop, headset, a suitcase 'packed to the nines' as Zip put it, and folders strewn about her. The doctors came and went, mostly to tell Lara she was still poisoned, to not tell her she should have been dead, and that Kitty was 'recovering'. Lara mostly ignored them, and the strange sensation of harboring a murderous genetic time bomb. Most of her hours were spent with her 'agents' and getting her book pushed through so she could begin writing down this new one. Most of her night hours were spent in odd dreams, in which she would wake sometimes -and only making sure Kitty still slept beside her- could she return to sleep.

It was deep into the second day of afternoon when Lara was still conversing with Zip about their own research. "I've never seen anything this complicated, not even since Jonathan Reiss. It's like evil slept with insanity and then had an abortion which lived." Lara furrowed her brow.

"Thank you for that lovely mental image, but are we any closer to a cure?"

"Well, so far we've identified the compounds, and _some_ of their origins, but for the most part it's kind of up in the air." Zip shrugged.

"Hmm, any word from our other 'friends'?"

Zip looked uncomfortable, "Alls quiet on the gutter front; no sign of Vicky or Lebra, but we are picking up some activity on your hospital records…"

Lara chewed her lower lip, "…and?"

Zip shrugged, "Unknown sources." Lara sighed in frustration, crossing her arms. "and speaking of unknown…" Zip added. Lara looked back to the monitor. "Your little mystery cat is getting more and more mysterious." Lara looked interested.

"What have you found?"

"That's just it. Nothing. I mean, _I've_ found nothing." Zip looked nonplussed. "Whoever he is, he's not just off the grid, he's off the planet." Lara smirked but again sparred a look to Kitty, considering him once again for a good moment.

"Suppose it casts some doubt on the lovesick fan story huh?" Lara ticked her tongue. Zip frowned. "Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to ask him before the circus of authority rushes in with their questions and suspicions." Lara said mildly. Zip deepened his frown.

"I don't like it Lara."

"No one said you had too." Lara smiled, Zip remained silent. "Come off it Zip, I told you, he's earned his keep." Zip sighed.

"…keep what?" a mumbled voice said. Lara and Zip tuned their heads in unison as Kitty stirred. Lara's face brightened.

"Well look who's up!" she smiled. Zip looked unhappy, Lara closed her laptop lid. "Good afternoon my drowsy ward wildcat, afraid we've got to have a little chat. First of all, how are you feeling?" Kitty sat up as best he could.

"Broken." he groaned shifting his stiff leg.

"I'm sorry for that," Lara said genuinely, "but I have to know some things before the police come storming in."

"What police?" Kitty asked in a haze.

"You'll see, but first, I'll need your full name and any other personal information you can give me, and quick." Lara didn't have to check her headset to know Zip was still listening. "We're on the clock I'm afraid, so you'll need to be fast." Kitty blinked rapidly.

"Where is everybody?" he said absently. Lara narrowed her eyes.

"Kitty, I'm serious, I need to know before they come."

"Who's coming?" Kitty tried to sit up. Lara looked puzzled. Then the lights flickered. Lara looked up, then lifted her laptop. It was completely dark.

"Zip?" No response. "Beautiful." Lara ripped off the bed sheets, casting aside her laptop and moving to the hall. It was empty. The lights flickered again. "Their taking out the generators." Lara hissed, "Where are the blasted guards?"

Kitty was getting to his feet, hat firmly planted on his head. "Who's coming?" he repeated. Lara came back to him and ripped open her suit case.

"Put these on as best you can. We've got to go." She said. Kitty blinked as she threw him a pair of dark brown cargo pants, a dark blue long sleeve shirt, and one thick boot. Kitty did so without question, pulling the tubes and wire from himself painfully first. Lara then opened the slot in the suitcase no customs agent on earth could detect. Inside lay a plastic combat knife and a miniature zip-gun with three rounds. It wasn't the best weapon in the world, but it was better than nothing. Lara was already dressed in black pants and long sleeve shirt and hair well braided. Lara lashed on the short pack complete with medical kit, compass, tactile rope and a few other necessities. The rest she simply left behind. Kitty had just managed to get his cast through his baggy pants and was buckling when Lara came over and shoved him into a wheel chair, placing the boots in his lap and ripping the gown from him. Kitty said nothing as Lara wheeled him out the door.

Stealthily they crept down and down as again the lights flickered. There was not a soul in sight as Lara jogged-pushed Kitty down the hall. Lara tried the elevator, it dinged, and she quickly left it behind as she rushed to the stairs. Kitty braced himself, "This should be fun." It wasn't fun. Lara and Kitty made as little noise as they could when they found themselves on the second floor. Lara spotted the sweeper team before they spotted her, and that was the only reason they were able to slip onto the second floor and down the halls in silence. Lara knew she had no chance against men armed with assault rifles, not with her tiny pin gun. Instead she and Kitty had to take a more dangerous route. She checked outside a window both ways, there was no one below, not in the alleys. Lara pulled out her tactical rope, lashed Kitty's chair and then stepped back as she threw an air canister through the glass. Lara stood at the window ledge as a few men quickly appeared in swat gear. Lara smiled at them as she fired with her pen knife. It took two shots, but she hit the canister and the resulting explosion took out all three of the men. Lara and Kitty then spectacularly sailed down through the air into the cloud of smoke riding Kitty's chair like a lift.

The landing wasn't pleasant but it was clear. With grins of compliment and determination she and Kitty sped away into the night as gunfire erupted from the window behind them. Once out on the back streets of Germany Lara and Kitty were faced with blockage after blockade of German "S.W.A.T." members. Lara had to sneak Kitty down a manhole and into the dank sewers to evade them. Chair-less, Kitty hobbled on his cast as best he could as the duo slipped into the Germany sewer system and away from whomever it was trying to capture them once more. It was dank, stank, and the darkness was encompassing. Luckily, Lara was prepared. Her portable light source was attached to her pack strap and illuminated their way. They had to go a few yards before they could eventually pass the signal block and reestablish contact but before they had gone even a few more yards, her headset crackled to life.

"Oh little queen," Lara froze, it was _not_ Zip's voice. "I know you can hear me."

"Well well well, how's the leg Viktor?" Lara bared her teeth.

"Not half has bad are your little Knights'." Viktor's voice rasped.

"And your business partner? Still under the weather?"

"Unfortunately, he could not be trusted any longer."

"What a shame Viktor, loosing your income and your only friend." Lara looked at Kitty who listened intently with disbelief.

"He was not my only friend, little girl." The ragged voice answered, "Nor my only source of income, but enough; the game continues… did I not tell you so?"

"You said the poison would kill me, but it hasn't." Lara narrowed her eyes.

"Oh but it will, if you don't find the antidote within the next oh… ten hours." Viktor's deep laugh echoed off the sewer.

Lara gripped her fists, "Where is the antidote."

"Yesss, that is how the game is played." Viktor chuckled, "You will find it in Egypt. In a tomb you are most familiar with, only this time, there will be a few 'surprises' along the way. Oh and bring your little cat along. I'd love to see how he gets you out of this one." Viktor laughed and his voice gave way to another; Zip's concerned voice flooded Lara's ear.

"Lara?" Zip breathed in relief.

"Still alive, with Kitty in tow." She smiled. "I assume you heard?"

"Of course. What's your location?" Lara paused and read off a junction number. A few seconds later, Zip had a full schematic of the entire layout. "Alright, let's see…"

"We need a clear path out, and a few friends wouldn't hurt." Lara breathed as she helped Kitty keep up.

"Well the Police station is a few blocks from you…"

"I wouldn't trust it." Lara sighed, "They were wearing official uniforms, they could be forged, but I can't be bothered with questions. We're on a time table now." Zip was silent for a moment longer.

"Well…" he paused.

"Well?" Lara perked.

"I've got a few friends around there, engineers you know, we use to hold Global Lan parties in the old days." Lara smirked. "Give me ten and I can get you a safe house, you've have to deal with a few geeks though."

"Better geeks than guns." Lara quipped. They halted where they were while zip reconnoitered. Lara turned to Kitty. "Are you alright?"

"Aside from a feeling like I'm carrying an alien baby in my chest, yeah." He said.

Lara grinned, "You get use to it. Your leg?"

"I'll let you know when the painkillers wear off." He shrugged.

"I'm sure you will." She smiled. Zip called back then and soon they were on their way through a labyrinth of pipes, like a tomb of tubes. … They made it to the 'safehouse' with little trouble. Kitty began showing signs of unbelievable pain an hour into the walk, but he kept silent. The climb up the ladder was a little tense especially with the five people wearing jeans and assorted t-shirts waiting for them above.

"Lara Croft and friend?" one said, Lara smiled, and they were soon ushered into a van; a van, with a Wizard painted on the side. They were crowded inside as techno music played and four very enthusiastic young men babbled about finally getting to meet the famous double gun lady their friend worked for. All the while texting and chatting on cell phone headsets in two languages. It was the epitome of techno babble but they were safe. Zip assured Lara they were good people, if a bit sloppy. Lara guessed as such from the stale Cheetos entangled in the shag carpet floor. The house itself was a simple enough looking building, the basement led to a room full of servers, but it was below that where they led Lara and Kitty. Through a secret trapdoor, the subbasement was like a high tech submarine command post. Computers of the highest quality displaying streams of data and miniaturized windows playing QUAKE; there were data trackers and torrents, fishy looking programs and some rather seedy looking adult action. Three of the guys slapped the fourth who quickly covered the screen A seventh person sat near the back of the room playing W.o.W. on three screens. With four keyboards. Numerous cans of some German energy drink littered the floor around him.

They were welcomed with open arms, offered beers, and given very sophisticated wheel chairs to sit in. Which vibrated. Kitty and Lara barely had time to get a word in as they were assaulted with questions, stories, and jokes- which as far as either of them could teller weren't in German or English. Lara got a moment alone to talk to Zip, having just managed to rope Kitty into playing some kind of FPS with the others. Lara breathed a sigh of relief as she sat beside two humming servers. "Zip, how is the 'package'?" It took a moment for zip to respond, but Lara didn't have to ask twice.

"Well, the plane already left like you asked, it'll take it a while under the radar, but it should be arriving with your toys in say, two hours more. I should be able to get our friends to drive you to the docks where it'll be making a water landing. They've already been informed they'll be taking on passengers."

Lara smiled despite herself, "So much for my American book tour."

"Lara, are you sure about this? I mean, can we trust Boris?"

Lara shrugged to herself, "It doesn't seem we have much choice does it? The game continues."

Zip was silent a moment, then, "And Kitty?"

Lara sparred a look at Kitty who seemed to be winning, maybe. "I suppose he doesn't have much choice either does he?"

Zip rubbed his nose noisily through the link, "Yeah well let me just remind you that most of you're 'friends' of late ain't seem to be too reliable out in the field."

"Present company included?" Lara looked at the far wall pointedly.

"C'mon Lara, anyone could have made the same mistake, you should have told me there was some kind a freaky doppelganger-" Zip began.

"Water under the bridge Zip." Lara smiled. "How's construction coming?"

"Well not that's very important at the moment…"

"Excuse me for being poisoned."

"…but most of the clean up is still underway. You know, the reason you decided a book tour in America would be good for you while leaving us in trailers?"

"Do I detect pouting resentment?" Lara smiled.

"Girl, do you know how hard it is keeping a server cool in a single-wide?" Zip said loudly as if it was the most common and obviously her fault problem in the world. In the corner Zip's German friends and Kitty seemed to be having some kind of competition, though Kitty seemed lost half the time.

"I'd love to hear all about it, but right now I want you to do a little more digging for me. There are few more rocks we might find our friend under." Lara licked her lips.

"Want me to google the nick-name wildcat?" Zip huffed.

"Call it a hunch…" Lara pursed her lips, "…but see what you can find on our 'sword in the stone', the druids …and Merlin."


	11. Part XI: First Revelation

Part XI: First Revelation

It was lucky Kitty had gotten as much sleep as he had, the Germans were keeping him up with some kind of first person shooter game, playing with him for hours. Lara had wanted to pull him away and maybe get a few words with him, but she would have had better luck trying to pry the crown jewel from the crown in front of the queen's guard. They were becoming more and more agitated every second Kitty continued to play with them, though from what she could tell, it was just a lot of button mashing and knit eyebrows on his part. She finally had to _literally_ drag him away two hours later and even then the group were absolutely adamant he continue and were _supremely_ disappointed they had to go. Reluctantly, and with Zip interjection, they agreed but, not before holding a kind of ceremony. The tech enthusiasts wanted to gift Kitty with one of their replica swords. Even offering him a Bat'leth. He turned down everything until finally one of the Germans outright demanded he take his prize 'American' item. A Ruger 10/22. hunting rifle.

Lara didn't think they would need weapons on the trip to the plane, where waited her own beautiful guns, but they were so adamant about him accepting the gift she pretty much ordered him to take it so they could go. Apparently he had helped them break some kind of world server record score that would go down in internet history, despite it being the first time he had ever played it. So armed, Lara and Kitty were again loaded into the 'wizard van' and enthusiastically drowned in talk of server records, techno, and 'pwning' as they were driven to the docks. The marina was a small affair. Darkened warehouses with a few wooden wharfs, decks, and meager boats but it was secluded and therefore perfect for their needs. The black biplane drifted down from the darkening evening with a whisper of engines. When they reached the docks Lara and Kitty were sad and happy to see the group go. The pilot of the plane wasn't happy to have the sudden change of the plan, but he was getting paid, so he kept silent. Mostly.

Lara then pulled out her own custom gun holsters and her much loved dual Heckler & Koch USP Match pistols. She also loaded up on more magazines then a gun store. "Now Kitty," she said beside the plane. "This time you and I are going to have our own fabulous prizes, so, what shall it be: shot gun or possibly some sticky grenades?" she smiled deliciously.

"I dunno Lara, I kinda like this…" he said, looking at his gift.

Lara gave him a skeptical look, "You're not going to tell me your honor bound to keep it." Kitty him-hawed a bit. Lara shrugged, "More for me." She said as she loaded up on both as well as a grapple pistol, and ammo for all.

"Um, I think I'll have one of those." He pointed. Lara lifted her eyebrow.

"You want a tranquilizer gun?" Lara lifted the compact weapon with its belt of miniature darts. "It doesn't last long…" she warned, but Kitty looked over it with admiration. Lara shrugged, and handed him more packs then he would ever need of the ammo. The pilot was impatient, but Lara and Kitty did have a schedule to keep so together they loaded up on the plane and under the cover of night, took to the sky.

…

The covert trip to Egypt was much faster than the trip to Germany from England and much kinder to the now sleeping duo. They would need all the rest they could muster before they hit the so called "tomb" Lara was "familiar with". She was familiar with it because it was the very Pyramid she had been trapped in when Werner von Croy was possessed by Set. She of course later learned after his death that he had spent a vast amount of his fortune to find and provide for her health care afterwards. …but after Paris and "the Monstrum" it was too late to reconcile. Lara still had nightmares about falling into the darkness of that tomb. ..and about his blood on her hands. At the moment she dreamed only of Kitty. She dreamed he was a user of arcane secrets; a member of some secret order or another, the last of course, and he had been assigned to Lara because of her dabbling in all things mystic. In this particular dream she saw him standing in robes and pointed hat with a walking stick and calling to the elements. "Lara."

A moment later Lara was woken by Kitty's gentle hand on her shoulder. They had arrived and landed, it was still night and the cool of the desert sands creped across the vast expanse. The pilot had done his job well, landing them within walking distance of the exact pyramid they would need to enter. Lara and Kitty both thanked him for his help which he dismissed; Lara then told the unpleasant fellow they would have further need of his services if he would liked to have waited, but he responded "I'm not a Taxi Service, Lara!" but when Lara's will was involved there was certainly a way. The pilot agreed to wait for them with a bit more cash incentive. So Lara and Kitty set off across the sands in search of the opening Werner Von Croy had created in his search for Lara. They didn't have to look far. The dig had been cordoned off by Egyptian forces after the whole affair and Lara was certain their hosts had meant for them to sneak by. And sneak they would. However before they set out Lara paused, giving thought to Kitty's cast.

"Perhaps it's better if I go in alone."

"You heard Viktor, he said I had to come. What if there are cameras inside and they see I'm not there? What if I have to have the antidote the same moment you do? What is the traps have to have two people to get by-" Lara pressed two fingers to his lips to silence him as his voice began to rise.

"Okay." She said quietly. "Personally I don't relish the thought of going back in alone anyway." With that Kitty and Lara set off. There were two guards at the entrance, but it was a simple matter to slip behind both of them and into the open entrance. Lara's boots scuffed across the sandy ground and Kitty's cast made a rhythmic 'plunking' as the two moved down the darkened way. Lara's Portable Light Source came in handy once again, so much so, Kitty had one of his own wrapped around the crown of his hat. Still they were silent as they moved down the squares of sand and stone swallowed in darkness. A vast sense of space, yet also of age pervaded the air. "Seems no one bothered to install lighting for our little game." Lara said quietly as they moved down the massive steps of yellowed stone.

"Maybe they have night vision cameras?" Kitty offered.

"Hmm." Lara nodded. "Zip?"

"I'm here Lara, though receptions pretty bad this far out. I blame the equipment." Zip answered distantly through her headset. "Of course if I didn't have to broadcast to two…"

"You know I hate to keep you to myself," Lara smirked, "But you're certain the backup set will do for Kitty? I can't have us loosing communication."

"I'm right here you know." Kitty said through his headset, while covering his mouth not three feet behind Lara.

"It speaks!" Lara gasped melodramatically.

"Yeah I just wish it'd say more-" Zip began.

"Another time Zip." Lara smiled, but at the moment she was having to fight off her hands from shaking. Memories from being trapped, alone, in the dark and cold for so long assaulted her in tiny flashes… as if drips of water falling between her eyes in set intervals. Just as slow, just as torturous.

"You want to know my favorite color?" Kitty responded; Lara paused a moment, the way he said it, she honestly wasn't certain if he was serious. Zip was silent too, he had no idea either. Lara turned slowly and looked at Kitty, who looked back at her genuinely. Lara smiled while knitting her eyebrows and turned back to the tomb.

"Well, favorite colors aside, what can you tell me about the layout?"

"I don't have exact schematics this time, but I was able to piece together a map from the details of your last visit." Zip said, glad to have a change of subject. "You're going in the back way this time, which means you've passed the entrance, skipped a few turns and old traps. There should be an antechamber ahead, and if your memory was accurate-"

"The door to Set's prison." Lara finished flatly. "How could I forget." Memories of the time she unknowingly unleashed the Egyptian god in what was nearly her first adventure flooded her. Her mentor, Von Croy, the struggle she went through and as always the memories returned to that one moment when she could not trust her dear friend and let go… dropping into the dark. Lara felt a shiver run up her spine; the air was close in here, too close, the smell was the same, the walls closing in around her. Lara froze in place, fighting the feeling of wanting to flee. Lara breathed steadily, but she was in a void, once more entombed, trapped… alone forev- a shoulder brushed her own. Lara whipped her head around; Kitty was beside her, leaning forward as if he was trying to see what she had stopped to look at. Lara smiled to herself, she was use to Zip being in her ear, almost like a voice in her head. But at this moment, she was glad to have another warm body by her side; his presence alone filled the room with all his tiny movements, smells, sounds, and alertness. Lara felt her hands steady.

"The real question is," Kitty said softly after it was apparent Lara had stopped for some reason, "What 'surprises' wait for us?" As if on cue an ominous growling floated through the darkness. Lara lifted her dual guns forward just as Kitty lifted his Tranq gun double handed. "Let me rephrase. The _real_ question is what friendly cuddly cute little animals will harmlessly pass us by." Lara smiled again and in truth she was glad to be facing a danger head on, she was anxious to get through this tomb as quickly as possible. As if mirroring her fear three heads emerged from the darkness. The black heads of dogs with sharp pointed ears, sharp muzzles and golden glowing eyes.

"Huh, Jackals." Kitty said with some small relief. Then the rest of them entered their lights. They might have been jackals, if the three heads weren't conjoined onto one body with plated gold and blue sapphire neck guard and fire burning in their pupils. "Okay, that's new." Kitty shifted.

Lara smiled confidently, "Cerberus." She and Kitty slowly began to back up.

"Wasn't that Greek mythology?" he said in awe and confusion.

"Anubis, Hades; I learned not to long ago that most of the Underworlds are connected." She said, beginning to feel her heart race as the massive animal lifted its three heads. It stood eight feet above them and six at the shoulder. It had to weigh over a ton, but Lara made no mistake about its speed. "Kitty spread out, give it more than one target."

"How in the Hades did Viktor get a hold of this?" Kitty said, doing as Lara said. The beast's right head snarled at Kitty, keeping a bead on him while the left kept its eyes on Lara; drool fell at the corners of its mouth and the center head snapped viciously.

"A good question, but not important right now!" Lara said training her guns with its head- with an ear breaking bark the left head lunged. Lara opened fire. The silent tomb echoed with gun fire, enraged barks, and shouts of warning. Lara flipped out of the way, Kitty rolled and brought up his T-Gun shooting shot after shot at the chest of the animal. Lara's dual pistols ripped into the blackness of its neck but no blood shown. The left head lunged again and Lara rolled beneath it, firing up into its belly. The beast leaped to the side and turned to get all three heads centered on them. Kitty continued to fire in his kneeling position as Lara stood and strafed away from him. The Cerberus snarled in annoyance at the gun fire, but unluckily chose the stationary target. With a great bound, Kitty fell back as the monster brought its heavy paw down on his chest. Lara shouted in alarm, her adrenaline pumping. She jumped in a spectacular leap onto it and emptied both chambers into the back of the center head.

The Cerberus yelped in agony shaking Lara like a flea. Kitty scrambled to the other side, but bravely kept firing his hissing darts. The center head hung limp as the monster jackal turned its two heads to Lara, ignoring Kitty completely. Lara shoved her pistols into the holsters and drew out her shot gun. The antechamber was far to narrow for her grenades. More careful now Cerberus circled Lara, who counter circled it. Snarling in fury it charged once again and Lara rolled beneath it, the Cerberus spun instantly bringing its jaws down on the barrel just as she lifted her shot gun. The boom temporarily deafened the combat and sent the Cerberus head reeling, but the third head capitalized and lunged forward pinning Lara down with its paw. Lara barely got her shotgun up in time to save her from those terrible teeth. "Kitty a little help would be nice!" Lara shouted as the monster chewed the metal shaft in her face. As asked Kitty rolled into view and shot a tranq dart between its eyes. The Cerberus reared back allowing Lara to roll away as it lunged for Kitty. Kitty rolled forward, copying Lara and the Cerberus slammed into the wall.

Sand fell from the ceiling and Lara was able to reload her pistols. She raised both guns again as the Cerberus drunkenly reeled, turning back to them. Lara remained crouched, breathing heavily with Kitty by her side. The giant animal, now with two heads hanging limply, took a few more steps toward them both. Lara lifted her guns and then- with a whimper, the Cerberus fell to the floor. Lara stood, keeping her guns pointed at its remaining head; it panted with eyes rolled back. Lara looked to Kitty, who looked to her and shrugged. Lara looked back at the helpless monster… and slowly she lowered her guns. "Down boy." She said firmly. As a whisper the beast whined once more, and faded into shadow. Kitty blinked and rubbed his eyes, Lara shoved her guns back into their holsters and checked her shot gun. "A bit chewed, but nothing broken."

"Did anybody else just see the three headed helldog disappear into shadow?" Zip asked through the headset. Kitty raised his hand. Lara smiled.

"Aww they have something in common." She mused.

"So where's the antidote?" Kitty blushed. Lara turned back to the antechamber.

"I suspect it's there." she pointed at the far side of the room.

"Wrong again little Queen!" a voice said from the darkness. Lara spun with her guns raised. A metallic whir followed by the sound of Viktor's laugher came closer. Lara narrowed her eyes as into her light a tiny robot rolled into sight. It was barely half a foot tall, four wheeled, with a glass case, camera, and a speaker. "Oh so violent, it gives me shivers!" Viktor's voice said through the speaker.

"Why Viktor, you've lost weight!" Lara smiled, still pointing her guns at the tiny machine.

"I would not shoot smart lady, or do you wish to die from poison?" the rover lifted its camera slightly. Kitty stepped forward his light illuminated the glass chamber which contained two vials.

"It's too easy Viktor, what's the game?" Lara stepped forward.

"That was easy?" Kitty blinked.

The rover pulled back slightly, "You don't want antidote? Fine by me, I'll enjoy watching you suffer." The camera zoomed in. Lara starred for a moment longer, silent, then stepped forward forcefully and removed the two vials. She handed Kitty his and then smelled her vial.

"Wait." Kitty said taking her wrist, Lara looked to him. "Me first, just in case." The rover rolled forward, "Ah Chivalry is not dead!" Lara pulled her hand away. "Kitty-" Lara began but he held up his other hand.

"I know what you would say, but if it's a trick, you could get me out and to help faster than I could get you out." Kitty pointed to her grappling gun and then to his own leg which was still locked in the cast. Lara frowned, but he was right.

"That doesn't mean you-" but before she could finish her sentence Kitty swallowed the entire contents of the container, Lara gaped at him. The rover stared at them silently. Kitty shrugged sheepishly. Lara glared at him, then smiled and downed her own vial before he could stop her.

"Lara I sai-" Kitty began, but Lara held up her own hand.

"You don't listen to me, I don't listen to you." she said calmly, "That's how this works Kitty, you trust me, I trust you. We both live. Or we both die." Kitty frowned, but whatever was done, was done.

"Well said!" Viktor finally chimed, "but of course, what you drank was not cure." Lara snarled and stepped on the rover.

"Get on with it Viktor or so help me I'll spend my last breath hunting you!" the rover laughed as the camera zoomed in.

"So angry!" it mocked, "but yes, you are right of course, it is time; for the next level of The Game!" Viktor laughed with glee and broke into a coughing fit. Lara looked to Kitty who looked at her sadly. After Viktor recovered, he continued. "What you drank was just a delaying agent, you now have twenty four hours to get to the next level, the next game and the next vial… in India."

"Let me guess," Lara sighed deeply, "A Hindu temple I'm very familiar with but with new surprises?"

"Very good little Queen, very good indeed. But I would hurry if I were you… someone had informed the Egyptian authorities of a pair of grave robbers." The tiny rover chuckled. Lara and Kitty looked to each other and sure enough they could hear the approach of helicopters.

Lara frowned deeply, "Zip, how close?"

"You've got ten minutes if you're lucky." He replied.

Without another word the pair turned and sped up the steps as best as Kitty could manage with his cast. "Yes run, little ones, run!" the rover called after them laughing in glee. Kitty grit his teeth as Lara helped him pound up the stairway; they surprised the guards at the door with an elbow and a tranq dart and could just make out the lights of vehicles and helicopters in the distance. Lara patted Kitty on the back and he sighed in resolve. He didn't complain as they raced back across the cold sands where the sun set ahead of them. The pilot was waiting for them with a nervous dance and the three hurriedly piled into the black plane. They would need to stop to refuel before they reached India but with twenty four hours on their side Kitty and Lara would at least be able to sleep for most of the journey. The extra time didn't make sleeping in the cramped plane any easier however.

"Well that was exciting." Zip said in Lara's ear, Lara looked to Kitty who had passed out sometime after take off. "and don't worry, it's just you and me."

"What did you find?" Lara said quietly, starring intently at Kitty's sleeping face.

"Well I haven't found anything more on 'Kitty' yet, but remember when you asked me to look at our 'sword in the stone'?"

"Mmm, our 'Exalibur.'" Lara narrowed knit her brow.

"Well it ain't ours anymore." Lara sat up. "The official word is 'lost in transit'. Seems a lot of the relics which survive the fire were hijacked, no one knows who by or when."

Lara gripped her fists again, "What else was taken?"

"I haven't taken full stock yet, but I can guarantee it wasn't just Excalibur they wanted. Winston should have a full list by the time you guys refuel… do you want me to keep looking into this Druid stuff?" Lara lifted her eyes to Kitty once more.

"It's not as important now as recovering our possessions, but I'd appreciate some updates on what you find."

"Alright. Looks like another all nighter."

"Zip, that was a lousy job of hiding a yawn." Lara smiled.

"It's nothing." He answered.

"I do appreciate the help." Lara said truthfully.

"Yeah yeah, just get some sleep while you can. You're going to need it." Lara smirked and then turned her attention back to Kitty. She had an odd feeling that he was a part of all of this, but whether or not it was because he was swept up in all of it or because he had a bigger part to play she couldn't place. She knew for certain now he was more than what he seemed and that he was hiding something very deep from her. Lara felt a tiny smile pull at the edge of her mouth at the memory of his so called 'confession'. She had no doubt he believed what he said, but could _she_ really believe it? How could someone she had never met love her? And as deeply as Kitty claimed to… he certainly used every opportunity to prove his love and devotion. There was still a hero in him that kept her aloft and now Lara had to work harder than ever to rid herself of whatever ideal he had of her so his misplaced love wouldn't get him killed. Lara settled down into her seat trying to become more comfortable, her mind working over the conundrum that was Kitty, the theft, the game and their journey together. Not even once having the faintest thought of whether or not she should respond to his love in any other way than destroying it.


	12. Part XII: A Wilde Ride

Part XII: A Wilde Ride

Lara had odd dreams again. This time as she fell into the darkness of the tomb, Kitty was at the bottom to catch her… they spent the rest of eternity trapped together playing with a deck of cards. A small bit of turbulence woke Lara; she checked Kitty who was drooling into his shirt. She hid her laugh and checked with the pilot. The turbulence was them landing. They had been flying for two hours and it took a small detour to find a refuel post; a lonely mountain with a gas pump high on the top in a locked shed. The pilot explained they would have to wait for the owner to drive out to them to pump the fuel. Lara understood and reconnected with Zip as she stretched her legs outside the plane. They had flown far enough to make the sun closer but it still hadn't risen. The darkened night of India with warm winds flowing across the high mountain valley gave Lara a soft pause. She stood in the silence with expanses far more open than any pyramid. The stars above shined like diamonds in a black silk cloth; she loved every second of it, it felt like freedom.

"Zip?" Lara connected.

"Ah, Lady Croft." Winston's voice answered.

"Winston?" Lara raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, forgive the disappointment but Zip was sleeping across his keyboard when I found him; I volunteered to wait for you to call back while he got some rest." Lara smiled at the sound of the most trusted man in her life.

"It's fine Winston, did he leave you anything for me?" Lara heard the shuffle of papers and a few ticks of keys.

"Ah yes, I have a full list of relics that were and were not recovered as well as some research into this druid business." He said finally. "Which would you like to hear first?"

"What was taken and dangerous." Lara said instantly.

"Ah well, from what I was able to gather we are missing quite a few things. The Ora Dagger, the Eye of Isis, Element 115, and the Infada Stone." Winston read, Lara frowned remembering each item. "The Dagger of Xian and a number of Periapt Shards are missing and as Zip said, so is the 'Excalibur'." Lara grew more and more ridged as Winston read off the list.

"And Thor's Hammer?" Lara heard Winston shuffle through some papers, she sat on edge as the connection between all of the artifacts began to form in her mind.

"Ah, I'm afraid so." he said finally. Lara closed her eyes.

"Do we know when this happened yet?"

"Not as of yet, but the shipping company reports the last known time of their possession some time-"

"Before the convention." Lara finished for him.

"Correct."

"Wonders. Winston I need you to do me a favor now…" Lara turned slightly as a single headlight appeared coming up the hill. "…tell Zip to look into Jonathan for me."

"Your publishing agent?"

"Yes, ask him to see if he recently had a large bank deposit or perhaps some other financial troubles." Lara relaxed her jaw as the motorbike with a lone woman appeared, pulled over, and went to unlock the shed.

"And the druid research?" Winston added.

"What have you got?"

"Quite a bit actually; some smatterings here or there about ancient religions involving nature, connections to witches, the new age religious movement, native American lore and so on."

"Anything about some secretive order?"

"Oh plenty, there are over three thousand four hundred and twenty two matches for it, so it the computer says, where shall I start?" Lara pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"We're about to load up again and take off; see if you can narrow down the search a bit. Find any connection to our artifacts, Merlin and the Arthurian legend, mmm, and maybe if they have something about animal wrestling."

"Animal wrestling Ms. Croft?"

"Yes," Lara smiled, "Locks and other special maneuvers to debilitate but not kill animals, look into Alligator wrestling if you have to."

"Ah, yes Lady Croft, I'll begin immediately." Winston said.

"Send me the information about the relics to my PDA while you're at it." Lara turned; by now the pilot had finished reloading the fuel hose and relocked the shed, the payment had already been made electronically so she simply turned around and began to trip back down the mountain. Lara returned to the plane, where Kitty still slept and she settled back in. Lara gave him a considering look again and pulled out her PDA. As the pilot loaded back up with a yawn, Lara began scrolling through all the information Winston sent her. There was something off about everything that was taken from her, an eerie feeling of connection she wasn't quite seeing. Kitty snored once and then resettled himself back to drooling on his other shoulder. Lara smiled at him and shook her head as she continued to scan through the information. "Curiouser and Curiouser." She mumbled as the Pilot once again took off.

…

It took them three hours more with the added detour and flying beneath the radar, but they soon flew over the torrid jungles of India. It was just as Lara remembered; all green all the time, wall to wall bush. Once they landed the Pilot agreed to stay until they returned. Lara and Kitty then suited up, with one addition. Lara made Kitty a crutch to help him with the treacherous trek through the humid jungles, a walking stick with a bow at the top for his armpit. She was sorry he had to travel on a ravaged leg as he was, but he was continually adamant that he should go with her, especially since he was right that Viktor was watching. So, steadily the two set out into the deep Indian jungles in search of the Infada temple. The going was slow, and cautious. Already Lara had spotted vast movement of vehicles, perhaps days old, but the sheer number of them spoke of one of Viktor's surprises. They walked in silence mostly, not because there was a lack of conversation topic, but because Kitty was using all his concentration to get through the jungle with his heavy cast. He didn't complain however, not one single breath.

This alone caused Lara to give him a break; she could have stopped them then and there to drill him about his origins, but depending on the answers she may have had to leave him there… or kill him. She wasn't ready to confront that possibility yet, he wasn't an enemy thus far and had risked his life plenty of time as well as outright asking Lara to abandon him at several opportunities. This strange paradox of possibly being forced to kill or leave him even though he had asked her to leave and thus kill him several times gave Lara more than enough excuse to leave it be… at least as long as they were trekking through the Indian jungles where possibly waited an army of Viktor's "friends". If Lara's hunch was right, if he was a part of a secretive order sent to follow her for some secret purpose… the longer she let him think she knew nothing the safer they both were; from each other. None the less it was a good hours hike through the jungles, at Kitty's pace, before they reached the ruins of the Infada temple. It was just as she remembered it. Aged stones decorated with Hindu lore and legend, strewn across the landscape and nestled next to the wide river Ganges. Of course, entering the temple was much easier without having to deal with a mad man struck with jungle fever trying to kill her.

Lara and Kitty had to crawl hands and belly beneath fallen pillars, down corridors and around extended spike traps, but with Lara's past experience she didn't have to pull any switches, levers, nor avoid any traps. There were no longer any people left to reset them. Lara felt almost sad to revisit the area, as broken and pillaged as it was. …until she found an area devastated by construction. Lara gaped in horror as fences and razor wire lined once glorious stone expanses with pictorial history. In their place the floor was lined with rows upon rows of razor wire with a ladder leading up to a platform of lattice metal. Lara cursed Viktor and his foolish games. He had defaced ancient history to make a platforming obstacle. A useless platforming obstacle. Lara pointed her grappling gun at the very last platform, "Hold on." She told Kitty as she scooped him up. There was some concern about weight limit but the line lifted them both without trouble and together they swung across the razor wire, beneath the platforms, and rendering the entire thing pointless.

"Bet Viktor won't be happy about this." Kitty huffed as he modestly held onto Lara with a death grip. Lara smirked as the hook drew them safely across his great trap. Once they set down is was a simple matter of climbing a cliff face and then hauling Kitty up. Once at the top however, they found an even bigger surprise. The jungle was molded. Where once was thick brush and the entrance deeper into the temple was now fields of rusted razor wire, steel spikes, and further platforms. It stretched on for what must have been miles, but it wasn't well cared for. The jungles had tried in several places to retake all of it. The Razor wire fences bent double where trees hung on it, vines and roots upturned several of the spikes. "Or not…" Kitty added. Lara shook her head sadly.

"All this for vengeance." She sighed, looking out over the course and then turned to Kitty. "Shall we?" He shrugged, so off they went. It was easy enough to navigate the first ladder up to the steel platform, then Lara made some outstanding leaps to the next spot and used her grapple gun to swing Kitty across. There were a few rough spots where Kitty had to scrabble up the side, but others were as easy as walking a balance beam- which he could do even with his cast and crutch. It became such a simple matter Lara couldn't help but begin encouraging Kitty as they went along. Which turned into them talking. "You point, pull and then lock, see?" Lara said handing him the grapple gun.

"Like this?" he said and shot the point out which latched onto the next platform.

"Right; now, you want to hold on with both hands your first time, and hit the trigger before your leap, that will draw it back and give you a bit more lift. Don't lean into the swing until you hit the arch, just like on a swing set, okay?" Lara instructed.

"Of course!" Kitty nodded, then looked terrified at the height. Lara smiled and patted him on the back. Kitty stepped up to the edge, took a few deep breaths; then he was off and swept across, spinning in mid air a bit with a 'woop woop!', but he made it to the other side with a thump onto his bottom. Lara clapped for him as he stood and brushed himself off. The platform swayed slightly as he got his footing, then he tossed the line back to Lara who swung across herself with liquid grace and elegance to land directly beside him and saunter over to the other side. Kitty gawked at her openly with an appreciative smile. "Think I'll ever be as graceful as you?" Lara stopped cold, turned and halted him with her fingers in his chest gently.

"What is your name?"

Kitty blinked; Lara didn't repeat herself, instead she continued to look into Kitty's eyes, searching for the answer there. He went to open his mouth but once more the platform swayed, this time with the groan of rusted metal. Lara found her hand reflexively gripping Kitty's shirt as they began to fall. Lara shot her grapple out, barely snagging the corner of a far platform and sending them off. The line jammed from the combined weight once, throwing them both into a jolting spin as Lara and Kitty hung onto each other and the platform they tried to swing too swayed. The platform they were just on toppled crippling the tower after it which swayed and then also began to fall. Like massive rusted dominos one by the one the towers fell, hitting the next on and on. Lara and Kitty could only watch in horror as their own tower became closer and closer to next in line. Lara de-clipped the grapple line from herself, wrapped it around Kitty and clipped it to his belt before he could say a word. Then Lara began climbing. Kitty watched her as the towers crumbled closer and closer to their own, trying his best to hold on and not make the line sway. Directly below them, rusted razor wire and spikes three feet long reached for them.

Lara climbed hand over hand, fist over fist, free form. The tower the line attached to swayed again. Sweat collected on her brow, the third to their own tower hit and fell. Lara lifted herself bodily and turned to grip the grapple line. For a split second Kitty was held only by the strength of Lara's legs then she was diving off the tower's other side. Kitty shot up as Lara fell downwards, then the tower slammed into their own. The platform began to fall as Kitty was thrown to the top, gripped the cord and stood. Like a human pendulum he held Lara stable only five feet above the spikes as she swung beneath th collapsing platform; her weight and momentum brought it down faster. Lara ripped out her shot gun and blasted the trunk of a tree on the other side of the fence, the jolt sent her into a spin, but the tree fell, bringing down the safe side of the fence for her to land on harshly. Lara got to her feet watching Kitty in the distance and threw the grapple back to him. Kitty saw she was safe and gathered the line as quickly as he could, then abandoned it to auto wind as he turned to attempt a leap to the other platform as his tower slammed into it.

Exactly as Lara taught him Kitty jumped and soared through the air, slamming into the platform with his chest as below him the previous platform hit the base. Lara cursed and dove off the fence into the jungle. She ran along side the fence line, trying to keep Kitty in sight as he scrambled to lift himself. Lara could do little else as his tower began to fall too. Her fists pumped along with her legs as Kitty stood just in time to leap to the next platform. She wasn't watching her path though and had to do some fast jumps of her own; over fallen trees, gulches, and divides all while watching Kitty barely leaping from one platform to the other before it toppled over into the spike field. She had to round a steep incline and lost sight of him completely. "No, NO, no." Lara danced with indecision, left and right listening as the towers continued to fall. She knew any moment she would hear Kitty scream. Lara leaped and began to climb with her bare fingers, dinging them painfully into the dirt itself. She pulled and kicked will all she had and reached the top.

Breathing heavily Lara stood and ran along the fence; the towers were falling faster than she could keep up with, and she was literally running at full speed to catch up. In horror, Lara realized she heard the sound of a waterfall. Again she had to leap over fallen logs and dive through trees like a missile, but her mind was focused and she slipped through the Indian jungle like a blur. With a start Lara slid to a halt at the edge of a bowl which spilled into the Ganges river a few hundred feet below. Lara looked left and right and spotted the last tower leaning precariously over the edge and there, attached to her grapple line, hung Kitty. Lara felt her heart soar at the sight of him; he was alive! Then it leapt into her throat, as with a wrench of metal the tower dipped a few feet more. "KITTY!" Lara shouted over the roar of the falls. Kitty was recklessly tangled in the line and spinning slowly but he swiveled his head and shouted back. Lara cupped her hands, "Tie off the line, turn off the auto wind and throw the spool here!" Kitty nodded and added some slack to the line which he wrapped around himself, then he looked to Lara and tried to gauge the distance.

He drew out ten feet of slack and then locked the spool and dropped it three feet from his hand. Taking up the slack in his other he slowly began to spin the spool like it was a grappling hook itself, the extra movement made the tower dip a foot more; Lara made ready to catch the line as Kitty flung it outward. Lara stretched out her hands as the line shot toward her and jerked to a stop not two feet from her fingers. "A little more!" Lara shouted. Kitty looked annoyed as he quickly gathered the line back up and the tower groaned ominously. Kitty drew out five feet more of slack and again spun the spool, but once again the extra movement caused the tower to dip… and rip. With a gut wrenching tear Kitty tossed the line as he and the tower went into freefall. Lara held her breath reaching out with her hands and all her will. The spool came up as Kitty fell down and disappeared into the mist of the falls, but Lara realized it wouldn't be enough; Lara threw herself over the edge with one hand hooked to a tree and the other reaching finger splayed wide!-and snagged the rope!

Lara pulled herself back quickly, throwing the line around the tree and running back the way she came with the line around her arms. Kitty's body weight slammed into her half way across the ground and Lara was jerked off her feet. She spun as she was dragged back to the edge and dug her heels in. With teeth gritted and nostrils flaring, Lara's boots ripped into the jungle soil, she heard the tower hit the water below and pulled with all her strength. The line zipped across the tree, carving the bark, and finally Lara came to a slow halt. Lara's legs ached from the odd position and strain but she slowly began to climb backwards, inch by inch, then foot by foot she pulled. Her breath came out in ragged gasps, the rope dug into the tree bark, and then, Kitty's hand shot over the ridge side and the rope slackened. Lara watched with exhausted relief as Kitty, soaking wet, pulled himself up. Lara crawled over to him and pulled him the rest of the way. She didn't have the breath to speak as Kitty and she lay side by side on the ground, panting. Kitty riffled into one of his baggy pockets and held up two vials and a tiny compact disc in a plastic back. Lara looked at it, then him, and began laughing.

"Wilde…" Kitty gasped.

"What?" Lara paused, halting a giggle.

"My name, is Wilde… Val "Kitty" Wilde."


	13. Part XIII: Vital Vile Vials

Part XIII: Vital Vile Vials

The slow walk back to the plane was filled with conversation and speculation about the death trap and the 'prize'. It was obvious the disc was meant to tell them where to go next or perhaps have Viktor laughing in their faces as he told them it was their end, but it was also obvious the bag, disc and delaying agents were the only thing about the entire course that seemed new. The towers and obstacles were deserted, rusted, and ill cared for. Viktor didn't have his personal rover there to watch nor mock them and as far as Lara could tell, there was no surveillance what so ever. As far Lara was concerned it all seemed like one huge delaying tactic, but to what end? Lara helped, "Val" move through the jungles, supporting him around fallen trees and up hills as the whole ordeal had sapped the majority of his strength. She didn't want to press him for more information for the same reason as before, but now she had a name to look into and it was enough for her… she told herself. However, once they reached the plane again there was a second surprise. Armed men.

The pilot was on his knees, hands behind his head as the men in mismatched fatigues carrying AK-47s ravaged the contents of the biplane, throwing them out onto the ground and shouting in a foreign language. They wore black face masks, berets, and red scarves around their waists. Lara and Val bent low, watching from the cover of the jungle, just in time for Zip to sleepily connect with them. "Lara, what's happening, who're they?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Lara whispered.

"What is that? Arabic?" Val narrowed his eyes.

"Zip see what you can find." Lara pulled out her camera and took a few silent shots from the distance with her zoom. The pilot was being threatened, but he just kept shaking his head, he was already bleeding from his hairline.

"This doesn't look good." Zip said, "Like an execution."

Lara frowned, "But meant for whom? It doesn't seem like luck they should be out here exactly where we were to land. There was no sign of habitation at the temple so they couldn't be using it for a base. It's too convenient, as if they knew we'd be here."

"Ut oh." Val hissed. The one standing over the pilot suddenly kicked him over, shouting even louder. "We'd better do something."

"Zip?" Lara said tensely.

"Got it Lara, I just hit the jackpot; looks like our masked friends belong to a radical Muslim faction in Indian, formerly funded by the Venetian Mafia." Zip said in amazement.

"There's a Venetian mafia!" Val blinked.

"Was." Lara smirked, "I'll bet they aren't too happy about their funding drying up and I'll put money on Viktor selling the information to the highest bidder. There are only three, but there could be more searching for us. Too much gunfire will bring any reinforcement running. Kitty, you stay here, I'll try to circle behind them. When I say, provide a distraction and I'll take them out." Val nodded and Lara stalked off like a tigress. She moved quickly through the foliage, keeping her eyes on the two men searching through the luggage and the third shouting angrily at the pilot. She knew his name was William Frake, he flew messenger missions to support an aunt, and three step children. He was a good man driven to seedy tasks to make a living, but she didn't want his blood on her hands. Lara drew her pistols and jogged, breathing steadily as she quietly circled around behind the plane. She double checked with Kitty, then stealthily began sneaking up using the plane as cover. She got halfway there when she whispered to Val. "Now."

With a strange 'sip' sound, the Arabic shouting stopped. Lara danced up to the plane as the two searching through the luggage turned in confusion as the third man fell onto his face. Lara knit her brow and lifted her gun when another 'sip' and the second of the two men fell flat on his face. The third man stood up in alarm raising his gun and pointing it around him wildly, shouting orders. Lara ducked under the plane and whistled at him. Her turned and lifted his gun just as Lara brought her pistol around and knocked him out cold. Lara looked down at the other two men as the pilot got to his feet and began babbling gratefully. "Kitty…" Lara said in disbelief as she found the darts in both of their heads, "…did you just snipe two men from the bushes, with a hand gun?"

"Not distracting enough?" he asked apologetically over the headset. Lara didn't answer as Kitty stood and began hobbling over, his shoulders sagged.

"Lara, this is insane, that's Olympic level skill!" Zip said, and Lara knew, to her alone.

"It is indeed…" Lara pursed her lips. "…I've got a name for you Zip, priority search…" Lara filled Zip in as Kitty hobbled near and looked the pilot over. The pilot was battered but nothing life threatening. Val wrapped his head for him as Lara recollected and organized all their things, Val watched her as he tended to the pilot.

"What's our next move? I mean, do we drink the vials?"

Lara frowned, "Honestly, I'm not very interested in doing so. According to Viktor we still have ten hours before we're killed or we drink this delaying agent further… but there are too many questions right now about all of this. Why just leave the antidote out there where anything could have happened to it? Why create such an elaborate 'level' and not watch us survive or die by it? I don't like any of it."

"So…?" Kitty said, taping off the wrap.

"So, let's have a look at the disc first, and then we're going to make a small stop." Lara lifted her head, "Zip?"

"Yeah Lara?" he answered.

"Did Winston give you my assignment?"

"Yup, still processing…" she heard him type a bit.

"Well I hate to fill your plate, but I want you to look into the 'temple robbery in Egypt'" Lara continued to stuff her clothing back in her bag.

"You mean the Temple of Horus? But you guys didn't really take anything."

"But I'll bet there is something missing." Zip went silent; Lara stood throwing the last bag back into the plane. "Alright everyone, all aboard. Are you up to flying?" Lara asked William the pilot gently. He took a deep breath and then nodded. Lara smiled, and then got in the plane along with Kitty. She removed the disc from the bag, looked it over and then inserted it into her PDA disc port extension. The pilot made preflight checks as Lara started the disc and crowded next to Val so they could both watch and listen. As expected, Viktor's face filled the screen.

"Ah, well done little queen! Well done indeed, a wonderful display of athletics. You have more than earned your prize this time. In the bag, you no doubt rescued, you will find two vials." Viktor smiled, "Enough delaying agent for twenty four hours, but knowing you, you're watching this message before drinking. So do not worry your little head, it is what I say, but as you have already guessed, it might have been there for a while, so there is _some question_ to the potency… just in case, I would suggest you move to the next level… the last level, and the last prize. Yes little queen, if you manage these traps you'll have your beloved antidote."

"You cheeky liar." Lara sighed offhandedly.

"You will have twenty four hours, more or less, to get to China and a very familiar cave. But, if you don't drink the vials now, you will not have any hours so, 'down the hatch' as they say." Viktor laughed and the message ended. Lara pulled the disc out and pinched it between her thumb and forefinger.

"That settles it… Viktor set up all of this without the intention of being here when I went through it, nor did he adapt it for two people. The 'prize' was most likely air lifted in at the last moment." Lara said, Val looked somewhat paler. "But I still don't trust it."

"So we _aren't_ drinking the vials?" Val knit his brow.

"Exactly, we've still got ten hours or so as luck would have it." Lara leaned over to the pilot who was waiting for flight orders. "We're off to China, but we'll be making a pick up along the way; give me twenty minutes to set up a care package." Lara smiled, the pilot nodded and began take off, turning the plane slowly.

"So we _aren't_ drinking the vials but we _are_ going to china?" Val repeated.

"Exactly, just hold a tic while I make a few calls." Lara said, busily tapping her PDA. Val looked at the vials in his hands longingly.

"Poison, Poison, everywhere and not a drop to drink." he sighed.

...

It took a good three hours of flight to reach the location of the so called care package. During which, the flight was tense, especially for Val who continued to stare at the vials while Lara made call after call and chatted with 'old friends' about packages, chemicals, and so on. She was also interrupted by Zip who told her that the Temple of Horus had indeed been disturbed, but nothing was taken that anyone knew of, however, they discovered what appeared to be some form of lava tube behind a previously blocked passage that was mysteriously cleared the night of the robbery. The report went on to speculate that although there were no records of volcanic activity, it was the only possible explanation for the scorched tunnel that people believed to have once been a secret temple of Horus. Egyptian authorities were baffled by all of it, but Lara was unsurprised. When asked Lara simply said it was too soon to speculate, but she strongly believed the target of the 'authorities' that chased them out that night had been after the Amulet of Horus; the one thing keeping the destructive god Set imprisoned. Then zip had more exciting news.

Lara's agent Jonathan had indeed run into financial difficulties, specifically Lara's book being blocked by the Egyptian government and several religious factions as well as an annoying opium habit, yet he mysteriously received a large sum of money from an unknown source and had not that very night left the country to parts unknown. It became utterly clear to Lara then that Viktor and friends had bribed Jonathan to set her up- in fact the Spittle Pratter may have been all a part of the game and Viktor's game, was literally just that, only a game; a cover for forcing her to remove the guardian of Anubis and then a delay tactic while they excavated the ruins to reach the amulet of Horus… but why would they risk the destruction of the world by releasing the terrible god? She was also certain the robbery of her artifacts had something to do with all of it but couldn't put it all together yet. If Alister were still alive, he could have seen the connection, but as it was there was no use in thinking about what could never be.

Lara drowned these thoughts in making more contacts; she was hard pressed now to find someone to send her what she needed on such short notice, especially since she no longer had as much financial pull as she once had. She would need to call many of her old favors; as she did this for the next two hours of the three hours trip, Zip and Winston were completing their own research leaving Val to sit with the pilot who soon found each other in deep discussion on flying the plane. Lara paused briefly to listen as apparently Val had somehow gotten the pilot to give him flying lessons. Lara shook her head in amusement as the pilot, who was initially unpleasant, opened up and cheerfully filled and drilled Val on flying everything from the Bi-plane to a helicopter. Lara narrowed her eyes at one point, even as she talked with a promising contact in Beijing, because it became readily apparent… Val was retaining everything the Pilot said with ease… In any case, by the end of the third hour, Lara had finally managed to finagle what she needed and the plane went down near a tiny village… with Val as copilot.

…

Surprisingly, the actually package was a person: a befuddled middle-aged man with several silver cases who looked like he just woke up. "This had better be as important as you made it sound Lara." He said grumpily.

"Thank you for meeting me, Doctor."

"You're damn lucky I was vacationing in the south china sea." He grumbled further. "Where's this drug then?" Lara handed him both vials.

"I really do appreciate this, Dean." she said again, the Doctor mumbled something and waved her off. While he set up several suit cases worth of equipment, Val couldn't help but rest himself on the ground, his leg had begun to bother him more and more. Lara aided the Doctor as he took samples of the delaying agent, their blood, and made cross comparisons with the work done in Germany. Lara was keenly interested, but it took another hour of solid work and he still had nothing else to say. Val was dosing in the shade of the plane as the sun fell slowly in the sky, the villagers continued about their business without much worry for the odd collection of people in the midst. The village itself was little more than bamboo stick houses, fields of rice patties, and a dirt road. All around them lone mountains rose up to the heavens with green tops and fields of green grasses flowing in the wind. It was beautiful, peaceful, and quiet. Until:

"Ah ha." The grumpy man said.

"Ah ha?" Lara echoed.

"Yes, if this data is correct, and if I am to believe your poisoning story, this so called delaying agent isn't a delaying agent at all." He motioned to the microscope.

"Then what is it?" Lara said looking through at the cell sample.

"Further building blocks to the most complex virus I've ever encountered. To be more accurate, this doesn't actually delay the 'poison' from killing you, but rather, hide the symptoms so the virus can continue to work itself irrevocably into your system."

Lara knit her brow, "Go on?"

"Well, I can't be certain, but from what I've seen, this delaying agent is tricking your white blood cells into not fighting the genetic virus in your system and is in fact allowing it to multiply unchecked. I suspect whoever planted it in you wanted it to build and build until they refused you further repressing drugs and then it would be too late to deal with the sheer volume of the activated virus. As long as you drink this, filth-" he gestured at the microscope, "-your body will continue to allow the virus to multiply without outward sign until it overwhelms every system, every organ and every cell in your bodies. It will literally rot you from the inside out. Ingenious, but terrible stuff." Val listened from the floor intently.

"So what do you recommended." Lara said quietly.

"Well for one, don't drink any more of this." the aged man then poured out the vial in his hand onto the ground.

"NO!" Lara snatched it up from him. "You great-!" Lara seethed.

Dean looked at her peculiarly, "You can't be considering drinking it! It may make you feel better but it's not a cure, it just alleviates the symptoms and lets the virus go on unchecked; better to simply let your body begin to fight it out before it's too late!"

Lara nearly snarled, "I can't be debilitated for days, there are things I have to do!"

"The longer you wait, the less likely you will survive it." he huffed. Lara looked at the empty vial and then the filled one; she began to pace.

"How much longer would I have if I drank this?" Lara faced him suddenly.

"I can't say, no one can, it may already be too late for you. I've never seen a virus of this type, and I can't comment on the speed at which it will spread or how long it will take to fight it off, if you even can!" He answered defensively.

"Well. It's not as if we have much choice now is it?" Lara put the vial to her forehead and tried to think; "Is there any hope for a cure?"

"Well, I'd assume whoever crafted it would need one if there was an accident, but I'd need more time myself to find one; possibly months or even years!"

Lara sighed tensely, "There's bound to be another vial in China, and though I highly doubt there will be an antidote, if there is even the slim possibility, I'll have to be able to face whatever surprises wait there." Lara turned then and looked at Val, sitting meekly on the ground with his broken leg. He looked at her stoically, then quietly spoke.

"If you drink it, you will be closer to certain death; if you don't drink it, you may be too sick to face uncertain death."

Lara closed her eyes, the weight of the world pressing down on her shoulder. She breathed in deep of the clear Chinese countryside air. Her troubles seemed so far here… then she turned back to the problem at hand. "There are still, four hours… maybe, before we begin to feel the symptoms. We'll just have to get to the cave in China and see how we feel and what me must face." She said firmly, and handed the doctor the vial. "Doctor, I hate to ruin your vacation, but I need your help." He looked at the ground silently, where he had spilled the vial and then took the other from Lara.

"I understand Lara, I'll, do what I can." Lara closed her eyes again and whispered her thanks. Then she turned to the plane. "You have my full resources at your disposal, whatever you need zip can give you, I don't care if you bankrupt me, after all…" Val stood and got aboard while Lara climbed up and turned back. "You can't take it with you." she smiled and then closed the door. Once more the black bi-plane took to the sky leaving behind the inhabitants of the village and the good doctor Dean with his silver cases and equipment to look on. As the plane once more took to the air, Lara looked to Val who sat in silence, looking at her. "Live together, or die together." She repeated.

The remainder of the flight to the cave where Lara found the Dagger of Xian was silent as a tomb. There was no friendly chatter between Val and the Pilot, no chatter between Lara and her electronics. They knew now they were both possibly doomed, if not to die from Viktor's rot, but to a life of poverty and sickness. Lara felt as if all her enemies were at her heels and all her friends dead and buried around her. She lost her mansion, her artifacts, and her family… now she was to finally lose her life. And Kitty, or Val, whoever he really was… she had only just met him and secretive order or not she had ruined his life in only four days. The search priority for who "Kitty" really was fell off the list as now Zip was concentrating solely on helping Doctor Dean find a cure and the connection between the artifacts. Even reconstruction on Lara's mansion halted as all of her resources, her entire fortune, went to finding a cure or at the very least stopping whatever it was Viktor, and whatever organization he worked with, where planning. The flight to cave took only an hour, but to Lara it was her entire lifetime.


	14. Part XIV: No Reset

Part XIV: No Reset

The plane landed close to the cave entrance, the yellow grass swayed as not a few yards away stood the Great Wall of China. The grey stones stretched as far as they eye could see, and somewhere deep beneath the lands, rested the chamber where Lara fought a terrible monster; a beast of fire and rage, larger and stronger than any T-Rex. This was the resting place of the Dagger of Xian, a dagger which when inserted into the heart of a living human would transform them into the monster Lara had fought so long ago. Years it seemed. As Lara and Val approached the cave mouth, William the pilot waited without having to be asked. Fully equipped they marched into the entrance, there was nothing that needed to be said. Lara didn't even ask Zip for a layout. The sun was setting once more in the west, but torches line every wall. Lara and Val didn't even speak as they continued down the corridor which led to the round door. It was open. Only then did Lara hold Kitty back. "This is it." She said quietly.

"Looks like." Val answered.

"So how do we feel?" Lara smiled, though it was obvious from the sweat glistening on both their skins they were beginning to feel feverish.

"Good enough to attend a funeral!" Val tried.

Lara's eyebrows wilted, "Kitty…" Val smiled and put his two fingers to her lips.

"Upward and onward eh?" with that, they both went through.

It wasn't what either expected. Without warning gunmen surrounded them from the shadows before either could react and relieved them of their weapons. Lara and Val were pushed forward by men clad entirely in black with high powered assault rifles. They were definitely not Indian jungle dwellers; they were well trained, efficient, and effective. Sickened as they were, neither Lara nor Val had detected them. The duo were pushed forward through the darkened halls, down a deep recently constructed stairwell, and into an elevator which descended into the darkness beneath the Great Wall. There were no traps, no elaborate games, just men with guns who lead the pair forward into the last chamber. A great room with blue-green marble floors, ceilings and walls; pillars lined the room with red lacquered wood at each end… and in the very middle of the room, in a wheel chair, sat Viktor.

"Check Mate." Viktor laughed, he laughed long and hard. Lara and Kitty were pushed down to the ground, before him revealing five more men dressed as the five who brought them down. Viktor suddenly fell into coughing once more, a ragged cough. Lara narrowed her eyes.

"You don't look to well Viktor." she said in a low voice.

Viktor coughed haggardly and wiped his mouth, "You are no spring daisy yourself. But enough! Tonight is the final level. The, Boss Fight!" Viktor boomed. That was when Lara noticed it, beside his chair rested four light blue objects, and in Viktor's lap, a golden Dagger.

Lara's eye widened, "Viktor, you can't be seriously trying to combine the power of the Dagger and the Shards!"

"Shards?" Viktor looked confused for a moment, "Oh, of the meteor, yes. Well, sadly it is no longer possible to use the meteor in Antarctica… someone has removed it." Viktor looked at Lara suspiciously.

"Removed it? Who? When!" Lara said genuinely surprised. Viktor shrugged slightly.

"What does it matter to the dead?"

Lara's face became steel, "Frankly Viktor, I'm disappointed." Viktor's face became deeply carved stone. "We know about the delaying agent Viktor, and the Virus. You planned to bring us here and fight us as a monster, but even with all that power at your disposal you were still afraid of losing; so you made sure even if we won the virus would eventually kill us. Yet for all your elaborate games of vengeance and plots with killing poisons and it was nothing more than a pathetic ruse to steal the Amulet of Horus. Petty theft. It's not even original, what was your inspiration for this grand scheme, Diehard three?" Viktor's face became markedly redder and redder, he looked like he would explode, and began to puff up like an adder. However, he gripped his hands to his chair.

"So smart little croft, digging for knowledge until the very end, but once I plunge this blade into my chest- I will be imbued with the power of the stones, and then, then I shall posses an immortal body infused with all the power of the elements!" Viktor bellowed again. "You! You shall witness my rise to godhood from this, this weak shell of man, and I! I shall watch you wither and blow away from mortal sickness. Then my revenge shall be complete!" Viktor laughed again, a full and deep laugh.

"It won't work Victor!" Lara shouted.

"Oh? And why not little, fallen, queen?" he chuckled.

"You have to have a heart to plunge the dagger into!" In a flash Lara, despite her sickness, spun and grabbed the nearest guard; in one liquid move she ripped and flipped the gun from his hands and shot Viktor straight through the chest just as he lifted the dagger and plunged it inside himself. Val jumped as she did, slamming his body weight into the other four guards and Lara trailed the gun on the rest who began to fire back or jump out of the way. Val was still locked in combat with the four on the floor as Lara flipped backward firing down upon them. Kitty rolled out of the way as more guards opened fire from behind positions of cover. Lara settled in behind her own pillar as Val picked up two of the fallen guards guns and gave her covering fire from the floor with full auto. But it was too late. With Viktor's last dieing breath, his tiny form began to change.

Where once was only a frail human body, golden scales erupted in a bulbous mass. The chair collapsed with a screech as the body in it double, tripled, and quadrupled. By now everyone had stopped firing to watch the horrific display and from this bubble erupted four arms like a cranes'. Only Lara who had seen the spectacle before didn't look on in horror; she thought quickly and then ran forward toward the monster as a golden tail ten feet long emerged. Lara ducked and rolled beneath it, grabbing in her arms the four meteorite shards as the body elongated, trying to crush her like a falling tree. Lara rolled again, throwing Val The Ora Dagger and the Infada stone. Val was ripped from his shock as the two teal artifact struck him, he looked at Lara questioningly as she shouted, "Shoot!" just as a great golden crocodile head with deer horns emerged and roared, bellowing flame from it's jaws like a furnace. Viktor had become a Dragon. Lara turned, baring her teeth, and pointed both the Eye of Isis and Element 115 at the beast.

Instantly green bolts of energy, like two foot emeralds bullets, spewed forth from Lara's hands. The Dragon reeled from the onslaught and dipped its head, spewing fire at Lara who leaped out of the way impossibly high, as if gravity were lessened around her. Lara continued to fire as Kitty picked up his stones and pointed them both at the Golden Dragon, unleashing balls of fire and lightening bolts in abundance. The Dragon withered at the combined firepower, ducking his massive body behind numerous pillars. The five men still left screamed in fear as Viktor vented his fury upon them; slamming their tiny bodies aside, and burning any in his way. Val got to his feet, invigorated by the magic of the stone as Lara was while she tried to keep Viktor in sight, ducking behind pillars when he would try to burn her with his breath. Again the Dragon scooped his dagger long teeth at her, bellowing flame and roaring deafeningly, but Lara could easily jump from its path all the while raining down green blades of energy. Val too was able to roll from pillar to pillar, unleashing fire and lightening to strike the massive golden body from another angle.

Viktor was surrounded and met with equal powers, no matter how immortal his body may have been, he still had a human mind. As Lara and Kitty evaded his flames and crushing grasp, they overwhelmed him with the power of the stones until finally he could not take the pain. With one more mighty roar Viktor's body came crashing down. "Kitty, grab the dagger!" Lara shouted from the other side of the room. Val nodded and ran forward as he tucked the artifacts into his belt, but Viktor shook himself slowly back to consciousness! Val dove with hand out stretched and Lara lost sight of him, she opened fire again trying to distract Viktor; Viktor shrilled once more in pain, but not at Lara. With a twist of its neck Viktor turned his golden head and unleashed a torrent of flame at his belly where Lara could not see. Val screamed. Lara felt a sickening pull in her stomach and ran forward screaming herself as she continued to hit Viktor in the head. Viktor turned and roared in agony, shooting a gout of fire at Lara who jumped over it and continued to fire, but now each bolt struck home and did more than before.

Viktor fell back as the rain of energy tore into him, shredding his golden scales like paper. Lara landed and walked forward, cursing Viktor, damning him for everything he'd taken. She fired unrelenting as the golden dragon began to shrink in size. Tears fell from her eyes, tears of fury and hatred as the golden serpent became Viktor once more, cowering in the corner as the green bolts fell around him. With two more steps, Lara stood before a Viktor she had not seen before, whole and unscarred. Lara ceased firing as she starred down at his youthful form. Viktor looked up at her in terror, his mouth hanging open and arm raised like he was fending off a wild animal. As soon as he saw Lara stop, he began to whimper. "Please, please, I'm sorry, sorry! I'll give you the antidote, I'll tell you where the amulet is, please, just don't kill me, please!" he offered Lara everything she needed or could ever want; the answer to the riddle of the artifacts, the organization and its plans, and a real antidote… but all Lara could hear was the echo of Kitty's scream.

Lara turned from him then, and just caught sight of a charred mass… holding up a golden dagger in its hand. Lara turned back to Viktor, tears falling silent and held forward the Eye of Isis; the teal stone pulsed with power, just a single push would end Viktor and his treachery once and for all… … but it would not bring Kitty back. Lara closed her eyes hard; then with her free hand, she pulled off her grapple spool and tossed it to Viktor, "Tie yourself and start talking Viktor, or so help me…" Viktor complied easily, nodding his head.

"Y-yes of course!" he said as he wrapped the line around himself. "A-After the collapse of the joint Russian Venetian Mafia expansion operation in America, I was partly blamed for the failure. I fled but they eventually found me, however, my life was saved by a Yakuza boss named Kuroyama. Kuroyama told me he now owned my life and my _only_ task 'was to make Lara Croft suffer for the son she took from him'"

"Takamoto." Lara showed no emotion as she recalled the battle between them.

"Yes. That was when I constructed the platform maze in the Indian jungle, with the aid of the extremist Muslim jungle rebels; I was planning to make it a grand game of death, But, in the very middle of its construction Kuroyama contacted me with another plan. My game, my grand game, was to be used as a cover for a more… elaborate plot. An unknown organization promised Kuroyama your life and the fully forged Excalibur sword you took from Takamoto in exchange for forcing you to remove an obstacle from an Egyptian tomb. Kuroyama eagerly agreed." Lara listened intently as Viktor went on, "It was this shadow organization which stole your artifacts, including the Amulet of Horus, but I don't know why or who the organization is. I swear by my life that is all I know."

"And the antivirus?" Lara said firmly as she picked up her headset, Kitty's headset lay there as well… Lara picked it up and placed it at Viktor's feet.

"Of course, of course!" As Viktor went on to speak the exact chemical formula that made the antidote to her virus, Lara contacted Zip and Doctor Dean with her headset.

"Lara? what happened?" Zip nearly shouted.

"We've got the antivirus and information about the artifacts…"

"Alright! Yes! Way to go Lara, and Val, wait, where's Val?"

Lara stood stiff as a statue. "He didn't make it." Zip fell silent; Viktor's voice droned on behind them. "Does Dr. Dean have what he needs to begin synthesis?"

"Yeah," Zip answered quietly, "But it will take a while… and Lara, I'm sorry about Val." Lara didn't let it touch her. Not yet. "If it's any comfort, even with that name you gave me, I still wasn't able to find a single piece of information on him."

"and now we'll never know." Lara said coldly. Lara was still empowered by the stones so she did not feel the effects of the virus worsening, but now she knew there was a cure and that she would live, but at the cost of Kitty's life. Lara felt no elation at the idea of being cured, not now, but she couldn't stop; not when the bigger mystery of this shadow organization which had freed the god of chaos and destruction, Set, from his prison, but not unleashed him, still remained. She believed Viktor when he said he told her all he knew, but that didn't stop her from dragging him to the elevator and making sure his bonds were secure. "Zip, I don't know if there's anything to it, but see what you can find on Viktor's shadow organization, maybe someone sniffing around after my artifacts."

"Okay Lara," Zip mumbled, "What do you want to do about …Val?"

Lara looked up at the ceiling, not allowing Viktor to see her pain, "A moment please Zip…" she nearly whispered, not allowing Zip to hear her pain, and he went silent. Lara then turned to collect all of her equipment and paused as she picked up Kitty's T-Gun, the Ruger 10/22 he hadn't even gotten to use, and lastly his beloved bush fedora. Lara held the rumbled hat in her fingers and closed her eyes strongly again; then stood to approach the charred mass. She neared Kitty's remains in silence, feeling her heart sink more and more with each step. His body was entirely blackened, the golden hilt of the dagger sticking upward in his hand. He had done only as Lara asked, without thinking, without hesitation… and it had finally cost him his… had cost him… had…? Lara paused. The hilt of the dagger was sticking up in Kitty's blackened hand… but the blade was pointing down, into his chest. Lara kneeled quickly and felt for a pulse. At the touch of her fingers, ash fell away from Kitty's neck, revealing the shine of gold. Lara's eyes bulged. Quickly she wiped the ash away from Kitty's face and chest; there, beneath her hands, golden scales shined bright and clear. Lara gaped in awe, his features were still human, but he was covered in golden dragon scales. "Kitty?" she said quietly. Slowly, a single golden eye peeked opened, with a black slit iris.

"Am I dead?" Val whispered.

"No." Lara whispered back, heart soaring.

"Are you sure?" he opened his other eye, seeing the dagger blade stuck in the center of his chest, and looking at his blackened hand.

"You aren't dead, Lara said firmly, "but as to what kind of life you are…" Lara brushed the ash from Kitty's chest around where the dagger lay. To her shock, teal stone appeared. Carefully Lara dusted Kitty down further, revealing the Ora Dagger and the Infada stone locked within the golden scales, holding the dagger blade firmly into his breast. "Apparently, when Viktor tried to kill you, the Ora Dagger and Infada stone merged within you just as you plunged in the dagger."

Val narrowed his golden eyes, "Well what does that mean?"

"I don't know." Lara said, "But whatever it means, you're alive. Can you stand?"

Val blinked and then slowly got to his feet; as he stood a curtain of ash fell from him revealing the golden body of greek god. A nude one. Kitty blushed, somehow, through the golden scales and covered himself. Lara smiled at him and then handed over his beat up green hat. Kitty took it and used it to preserve his golden modesty. "Well that's a new one." Lara remarked, looking over his hairless muscular form.

"Should, should I pull the dagger out?" he said looking down at it.

"I don't think you can actually, the two stones have it locked together, and until we figure this out I don't know what will happen if it is removed." Val sighed and looked to the elevator.

"What about the virus?"

"Dean is making the cure as we speak, our next stop will be to meet with him."

Kitty took one more look at his golden hand where his fingernails were turning into miniature talons. "Least we got the antidote, stopped the bad guy and saved the day, right?"

Lara smiled, "Not quite."

"…no?" Val blinked his golden slit eyes.

"Viktor wasn't the bad guy, more like the middle man; Mid Boss." Lara smiled, "Come, I'll explain along the way."

"What are we going to do with Viktor then?" Val stumbled slightly clicking his clawed toes on the marble floor, his cast having been burned away but his leg seemed to be fine.

"I think the Chinese government would be happy to have him, but I know of someone else who would like him even more."

"You don't mean the Russian Mafia do you?"

"Lovely thought, but I was thinking Interpol to be more specific." Lara smiled, "Zip? Wonderful news…" As the pair neared the elevator, Viktor's eyes bulged when he saw Val's new form and Val enjoyed snarling at the terrified Russian the entire ride back up. William the pilot was equally shocked, but after throwing Viktor on the plane and telling him the good news, he was more than willing to just be done with all of it. Lara spoke to Zip, waiting only long enough for Kitty to change into a new pair of clothes, this time a grey long sleeve shirt –unbuttoned and open at the front so the dagger hilt could protrude- dark blue cargo pants, and large brown combat boots like Lara's own. Finally he doffed his bush fedora atop his golden scaled head. Lara smiled in sympathy, and all were soon aboard the plane flying back to the tiny village. The hour's trip was spent with Zip shouting exuberantly in Lara's ear about finally having the cure and then in awe at Val's new look, he couldn't get over it, but Lara finally got him to place her on a secure line, and contacted INTERPOL.

…

As the black plane landed in the green grasses of the tiny village, Dr. Dean was waiting for them. He smiled brightly with arms open wide as they landed, "Well done Lara! I got your message and we are only hours away from synthesizing the correct formula!"

"That's wonderful Doctor!" Lara hugged him, "but I think I shall keep my hands on the meteor stones while we wait." She smirked, letting the strange powers keep her invigorated. Val remained in the plane, keeping his eye on Viktor and so as not to spook the villagers. Lara then turned to William the pilot, "William, I know we've not exactly had the best of times together, but I need a single favor more." William looked slightly nervous in his aviator glasses and baseball cap. "I can't wait for INTERPOL to come and claim Viktor and I can't meet them to hand him over; there would be too many questions and I must act quickly if we want to stop whatever this 'shadow organization' is planning to do. So… William, will you fly Viktor back to Germany and hand him over to INTERPOL? It would mean you would have to stay and inform them of what was going on." William agreed without hesitation. Lara smiled and thanked him.

"So what are you going to do now?" Zip asked.

"Until you find more information about this shadow organization, I'll do all that's left to do. Kitty and myself will travel with Doctor Dean via his vacation yacht from the South China Sea to Japan, where we'll pay a little visit to a Yakuza Boss, Kuroyama."


	15. Part XV: No Pause

Part XV: No Pause

The trip on the luxury yacht wasn't very relaxing. Lara held onto the Eye of Isis and Element 115 after she drank the antivirus even an hour later; Val did the same as he drank his, but he had little choice in the matter as the stones were literally fused to his chest. Lara's reason was a matter of convenience: why feel sick when you don't have too? None the less, for the second hour, and at Doctor Dean's assurance the cell count was lessening, she finally placed them aside with a deep breath. Loosing the connection with the stones was a little jarring, Lara felt a full body ache and was tempted to take up the stones again immediately… but she then realized it wasn't due to the virus, but a hunger for the power she no longer had. Lara starred hard at the stones, feeling her heart beat, her hands itch, and a very sickening feel of need for the magic in the artifacts… Val and Dean looked to each other and then her in worry… but finally she simply pushed them aside. And went below deck.

Val watched her go and looked down at the stones in his chest. The Ora Dagger embedded in his right pectoral, the Infada stone in his left, directly between them… the hilt of the Dagger of Xian. It was eerie, starring at the haft of a blade sticking in your heart. Val shook the thought from himself. Lara at least didn't have to stare at what bothered her. Stoically Val picked up the last two artifacts and went to place them in his own pack. "Hey." Zip's voice interjected. Val jumped from the voice in his ear, forgetting Zip could see what he saw through the pen camera with it.

"What? I'm not stea-" he began but Zip interrupted him.

"I think its time you and I had a talk." The deep voice said.

"Talk? About what?" Val asked placing a med kit in beside the wrapped artifacts along with some flares.

"You and Lara." Val stiffened slightly.

"Is… there something, between you…?" Val said pensive as he put on his pack.

"Yeah, a few hours of life and death adventure, some bullets, blood and tears. Before you came along, I was the only person that actually went anywhere with her, the only person she could count on during the mission. Always in her ear and always there, you understand? So you better listen to what I'm about to say." Val swallowed slightly, unaware that a small trickle of smoke slipped out of the corner of his mouth as he did. "Lara has been alone a long time, everyone she's traveled with has either betrayed her, or died. Now, I really am glad you didn't end up on the dead list, you've done right by her as far as I know and I respect that …but if you ever end up on that other list…" Zip's voice became even lower. Val opened his mouth to speak but jerked his head back when a puff of smoke came out instead. Zip, seeing only a plume of smoke, overreacted, "What the! Fire! What's on fire? Put out the fire!" Val stepped back coughing as more and more smoke billowed from his throat, Dr. Dean, originally at the helm turned in time to see Val struggling in a black ball of smoke.

"FIRE!" he shouted as well.

At that moment Lara came running up, headset on, with a fire extinguisher in her hands. "Where's the fire?" she said calmly, the moment she spotted Val coughing she pulled the hose up- "KITTY FREEZE!" -and blasted him. Val sputtered in the foam as Dean paced excitedly from side to side. It then became apparent, after Val was thoroughly doused with white foam, the smoke was coming from his mouth.

"Oh god! My insides are on fire! I'm combusting!" he screamed holding his throat as flames began to spill from his lips. Lara dropped the hose and ran up to him, uncertain of what to do. "I'm burning! I'm burning!" he wailed. Lara paused only an instant and then pulled Val with her overboard into the sea. As soon as they hit the water Val began to flail his arms as if he was drowning, a great hiss of steam plumed from his back. Lara furrowed her brow, then finally swam over.

"Kitty! Kitty, calm down, look at me! Breathe!" Lara said trying to take his arms. Val struggled with Lara, his eyes wide in panic, until finally Lara simply locked his arms to his sides with her own and wrapped her legs around him. Val gasped as both of them went under into the deep water. Val let out a few Smokey bubbles, then closed his mouth firmly as Lara gripped his head in her hands and made him face her. Val blinked, swallowing and gagging as Lara looked at him calmly. They sank further and further into the cold waters, the steam fading as they did with Lara staring into his eyes and holding her breath with a confident smile. Val in turn, stared back at her. The world around them was solid blue, cold and quiet… it was only then Val realized Lara was wearing a two piece black bikini. Val's eyes bulged, Lara cocked her head to the side. Val looked way, again somehow blushing through golden scales. Lara's smile widened, then she turned Val's eyes back to her and gave him a 'you're alright now?" look.

Val swallowed once more, then nodded. Lara grinned, and then unwrapped herself. Together they kicked back up to the surface. When they hit the top Lara gasped for air, Val, didn't have to. He breathed in a sip of air experimentally and breathed out; no smoke. More confidently he hissed in a deep gulp of air, it sounded like a jet plane passing. Val closed his mouth, then breathed out, a hiss of hot air flowed out over him. But no fire. Lara laughed, bobbing in the waves as the yacht slowly turned around and headed back for them. "Well that was exciting!" she said enthusiastically, Val brushed his tongue in the water, kicking to stay a float. He avoided looking in Lara's eyes, shyly, but then jerked his head up!

"Oh no! Zip!" he said, "The backup headset!" Val groaned pitifully, as if he just spilled the milk.

Lara laughed, "Don't' worry, he can't drown. The connection isn't that good." Val continued to frown, so Lara splashed him. Val blinked, "They're water proof." Lara laughed more. By then Dr. Dean had brought the boat back around and they were able to climb aboard again. "Ah~ Refreshing. Thank you Doctor." Lara said as she climbed up the ladder and dripping wet, took a chair in the sun. Val followed, pouting slightly in embarrassment as he took of his soaking wet back pack and trying not to stare at Lara's belly button. "Oh do have a sit, we've still plenty of time before we hit Japan, add some brown to that golden brown tan of yours!" she smiled. Val looked down and shrugged shyly again, then with a small smile he too plopped down in a chair. "There's a good lad, would you mind…" Lara held out a bottle of suntan lotion, but froze as Val sat to undo his boots. "Kitty…" Lara said calmly.

"Hang on, shoe strings are wet." He said apologetically.

"Kitty, hold still…" Lara sat up and reached her hands out. Val giggled slightly as she touched his back, but sat up and still. Lara slowly moved the tatters of Val's shirt, the edges were burned, and there, cauterized into his back glowed Element 115 and the Eye of Isis. "Oh Kitty…"

…

The yacht wasn't meant for speed, being able to hold about five passengers at most, so it took a full day to near the coast; all this time Lara spent resting as without the artifacts to empower her, her body felt the full effects of fighting off the virus, even with the antivirus. She showed no sign of her fatigue or exhaustion though; instead she spent the day teasing Val and keeping his mind off his condition. With the artifacts still buried in his scaled flesh he felt none of the effects, he hardly even needed to sleep, but that only gave him plenty of time to dwell on the changes and his near death experience. Lara had to keep his constant attention otherwise he began to brood on his situation and panic, luckily she had plenty to distract him with. Zip continued his research on the Yakuza Boss, the missing artifacts, and trying to find some information on what was happening to Val. Lara helped Val remain calm, being supremely casual about the whole thing when she wasn't outright dosing in the sun, luckily for her, Val wasn't immune to the warm sun and soothing sound of waves. He too dosed in the warmth, letting his clothes dry and his golden scales shine.

By nightfall Lara had gotten a collective thirteen hours of sleep, Val ten, and the good Doctor Dean three as he spent some time while Lara slept teaching Val how to drive the boat. A wonderful distraction for Val who found learning to lose himself in the controls and motions of the ship kept him calm as the night sea itself. When Lara woke, she was refreshed, a bit chilly and shrouded in total darkness. "Kitty?" she mumbled.

"Up here." He answered, "By the compass we're twenty miles out. I figured we should approach in cover so I turned out the lights." Lara looked impressed and stretched.

"Get us within a mile if you can and we'll raft the rest of the way, or swim."

Val didn't answer but Lara assumed he was nodding his head, she also heard him tinkering with some metal, but as he was calm Lara stifled a yawn and went below. Zip came to life in her ear as she did so.

"Hey Lara, got some info for you."

"About Kitty?" Lara answered.

"Sorry no," Zip's voice frowned, "Going by what Viktor said, the other artifacts that were taken and presumably about to be auctioned off had already been tracked down and INTERPOL has been kind enough to start seizing them as evidence. Of course, that means we won't get them back until after the trial, but hey, at least we know where they are." Lara sighed somberly, reminiscing about everything she had collected and how hard it had been to catalogue them. "The peculiar thing is the two items still missing that were on the most important to find list. The Periapt Shards and Thor's Hammer. It's a good bet this Shadow Organization still has them."

Lara flipped open her suitcase and began rummaging for a cat-suit. "Hence Viktor's confusion when I mentioned the meteor shards. The question is, what is the connection between them aside from both…" Lara paused.

"Yeah, exactly." Zip said.

"So, our friends steal an imprisoned god and weapons which are said to be able to kill a god… very interesting…" Lara chewed her bottom lip. "So they may not be after releasing Set so to speak, but executing him?"

"That's all I can come up with, but, he was already imprisoned for eternity, why risk releasing him just to kill him?" Zip hummed.

"Maybe they don't want to kill Set… but Ransom him."

"Whoa, wait, Seriously? Who would Ransom a god? And for what?"

Lara narrowed her eyes, "What else?" Zip fell silent, Lara sighed in resolve, closing her suitcase with a heavy 'thunk'. "…godhood."

…

Val was able to pull the boat just off shore in a secluded cove. Lara didn't have a second pack for him so she had to carry the med kits while he strapped on a cross harness loaded with tranquilizer ammo, like a bandolier, effectively hiding all four teal artifacts beneath his tattered shirt. "Now, Kitty," Lara said as she pulled out their only stock of .22 shells given to them by the Germans… in a plastic baggy. "Things could get especially hairy, no pun intended, so I think you're going to need a proper gun." But Val just smiled shyly.

"I thought of that… um… so…" He then revealed exactly what it was he had been tinkering with while driving the boat. Val had somehow modified the chamber of his Ruger 10/22 with the components of the T-Gun, allowing him to fire tranq ammo from the rifle barrel and stock.

"How did you manage this?" Lara looked at the modified weapon.

"I don't really know; I was thinking about it and something in me, _told_ me how, as if by magic." He shrugged. Lara looked at him and the gun skeptically, but she knew all four of the meteor shards were locked within his skin and their powers were not fully known. Instead of questioning him further and possibly causing him to panic, Lara shrugged in return and handed it back to him.

"Well done."

"Too well done." Zip said suspiciously in her ear alone. Lara said nothing as she and Val crept aboard the inflatable life raft the Doctor had supplied them with.

"As soon as we're gone I want you to ship out, no one must catch you here or the Yakuza might track you back to me and then you and your family would be in danger, understand?"

"Alright Lara," Dr. Dean nodded, "But are you sure you can find your way?"

Lara smirked, "If there is one thing I know how to do, it's find things." With that Lara and Val silently paddled off into the darkness as Dr. Dean watched them slowly faded into the night. The journey ashore was simple enough, the rocky cover was still with the ocean waves lapping upon it. Once they sent the raft back along a line to the Doctor, so no one would find it and link it to his boat, they quietly made their way down the shore and up to a small hotel. Finding transportation to the last known location of the Yakuza Boss – provided by Zip- was a little more difficult.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Val said nervously as they crouched down in the parking lot. Lara didn't pause as she picked at the lock of a parked truck.

"I don't know if you know this Kitty, but I hate stealing things, I truly do. But I can't very well call a taxi and ask them to direct us to the nearest Yakuza headquarters now can I?"

Val frowned, his scaled lips creasing, "I just never thought of you as ever stealing anything…" he sighed.

"Nor did I." Lara agreed somberly. A few more seconds work and they were soon able to enter the late model Nissan, hot wire it and then drive off. It was a tricky business navigating the streets of Japan, but they had a good drive to get where they were going further inland, specifically, a night club owned by the Yakuza. The proprietor was a short man by the name of Izo, consequently, his bar was named 'Izo K' and wasn't terribly difficult to find at all. As the small truck circled the busy nightclub, looking somewhat out of place next to the sports cars and efficient tiny cars, Lara and Val finally pulled into a back ally a small ways away.

"I'm going to assume we're sneaking in." Val said looking at the spectacle of neon lights and crowded streets.

"Something like that." Lara smiled confidently, "Here, put this on." Lara handed him a long light blue flowery scarf she had found in the seat. It was a woman's scarf but Val didn't complain as it wrapped around his face and hid his features completely. "Now just keep your hands tucked." She grinned. Val nodded, unquestioningly. Lara then slipped out of the truck and checked her equipment, Val watched the alleyway. "Zip?"

"Alright the building you're looking at has a fire escape which will lead you to the roof, once there, you should be able to make the building to your right, from there, you can attach a zip line across to the building next to the club. Security is going to be real tight though because of the meeting between Kuroyama and two other Yakuza cronies, I wouldn't be seen if I were you."

"Thanks for the tip." Lara said neutrally.

"Invisibility would be a great power to suddenly discover right about now." Val said nervously, his voice clearly a bit shaken.

Lara looked to him, "Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Yes, yes… I, well, I mean… I'm not very good around people." He licked his scaled lips with a slightly blue forked tongue. Lara came over to him, mere inches from him.

"I need you on this one Kitty." Lara said soothingly, "I don't know how many people are waiting inside, but if you'd feel more comfortable sniping from the adjacent roof…"

Val's eyes seemed to glow, "No, I'm with you." Lara smiled. She turned then and with a strong leap, gripped the fire escape ladder, and pulled herself up. She then released it down to Val and began the slow quiet climb upward. Once they reached the roof, they looked out over the bright lights of the city scene below them. Cars passing, an abundance of different people on the streets, mostly young school kids in uniform with large messenger bags and salary men in suits carrying take out boxes. The jump to the next roof was a bit of a go, six feet to be exact, and Lara made it easily. Val hesitated, well remembering the event with the gorilla pit. He had however jumped markedly better during the towers falling, and that was with a broken leg, but he didn't seem to remember that as he starred at the three story drop below. Lara watched him as he prepared to leap, taking a good running start… and then she watched him as, with his new found magical abilities, he _over _jumped and nearly went off the other side of the building entirely. Lara ran beneath him and had to help him scrabble up over the edge. They both looked down over the edge but thankfully no one had seen them.

"Well that solves a little problem." Lara smiled at him, Val raised his eyebrows. "I was worrying about how I'd get you across; I didn't think the Zip line would hold your weight, but it would seem you're much lighter now." Val only sighed and looked over the edge again.

"Joy." He swallowed.

Lara stood and pulled out the grapple pistol, attaching the line from her hip she took careful aim and made sure no one was looking when she fired. The line whispered through the air and landed with a metallic 'thnk' against a water tower brace. Lara set the other line around the only other item on the roof, a questionable satellite antenna, and crept over the edge to look. She was dressed all in black again, this time in a cat suit with a long zipper in the front and textured grips on the knees and elbows. She knew it was impossible to keep from being seen completely, but she hoped the discrete people of Japan at least wouldn't be able to catch a few images of her on their cell cameras. Lara looked to Val to make sure he was watching, then breathed deeply and ran forward. When she reached the edge she kicked off and sped across the hundred or so foot gap, as below people remained oblivious, the back drop of the night sky all but swallowing her slim black figure. However, just before she made it half way, the antennae snapped at the base. Lara suddenly found herself in freefall, dropping into the lights of the city and becoming clearly visible for anyone who should look up.

Val reacted as quickly as he could, snatching the rope up in his bare hands and pulling with all he had. The golden scales protected his skin where the rope would have burned right through and halted Lara's fall instantly, though jarringly; Val then lifted the rope over his head and walked backwards, lifting Lara back up into the darkness. As soon as the line was taunt again, Lara continued to slide down. She landed with a grunt and a roll on the other roof, then ran back over to the edge, looking down covertly. Business went on as usual below, no crowd of faces looked up in curiosity or wonder. Lara sighed in relief then waved at Val in thanks. Val sighed in exaggerated relief as well, looking at Lara across the gap with worry, and shrugging exaggeratedly as if to communicate he didn't know what to do next. "Kitty, you know we can talk through the headset." Lara reminded him.

"Oh, right." he said sheepishly, yet at a whisper. "But how do I get across now?"

"I don't think you'll manage Kitty, there was nothing else to tie the line to." Lara frowned, "I suppose you'll have to cover me from the other roof as we discuss-" Val slammed down next to her without warning, landing in a kneeling pose, she hadn't even seen him draw back and leap. Lara looked at him in surprise as he stood and shook his hands to loosen them.

"I'm with you." he said again more firmly.

Lara smiled again, and clicked the auto-wind on her hip. "So you are."

The leap across to the roof of the 'Izo K' was much easier now that Val was getting the 'hang' of his new weight. The gap was ten feet this time, but Lara made it easily with a spectacular leaping flip, outdoing even Val's soaring jump from sheer grace. Lara pulled her dual pistols, with some slight additions, weighted silencers. Val unshouldered his modified T-10/22 as they neared the shed with the roof access door. As Lara expected there was a Keycode lock. Carefully Lara slid the facing off and wired her PDA into it, once Zip had access, it was only a matter of time. With a soft bleep, the access light turned green and they were in. "Alright Kitty, this is it. Once we go in we'll be facing danger again, but this time you won't be forced to come along because of Viktor or his poisons. I don't know what will happen, and I hate to put you in more danger, but I doubt I'll be able to persuade you to stay here. So. Are you ready?" Val swallowed and nodded firmly, Lara grinned at him and they slipped through the door.


	16. Part XVI: No Continues

Part XVI: No Continues

A short stairwell led them into what could be described a five star hotel. Red carpets lined the floor, fixtures of intricate gold inlay, and potted plants in slim floor vases lined rich purple drapes depicting samurai in action poses. There were a number of doors, each red with golden numbers, but only the door at the far end had five guards stationed on it. All this Lara took in with a swift peek around the corner. "Five men at the door, probably more inside and down stairs, we'll have to make this quiet."

Val nodded, "You get the left I'll get the right?"

"Right." Lara took a deep breath, her fingers gripping her guns tightly. "Go." As one, with Val kneeling and Lara standing, they turned the corner. Lara pointed each barrel at a separate person, one squeeze, two fell just as one sip, one fell; another sip, another squeeze, two more fell. It happened so fast none of them had even reached for their guns. Lara and Val didn't pause to congratulate each other however, they sped down the hall quickly knowing those inside would have heard the bodies hitting the floor. Lara shot twice more, this time at the hinges and then the door knob. With a leaping kick the she rode the door down into a roll, Val continued to aim from behind even as she did so and several 'sip's flowed over her head. Lara took quick note of the three men who had just turned to the door, guns drawn; rolling to the side she downed them in a hail of silenced gunfire. Val entered the doorway, slowly, methodically scrolling the gun across the room. Lara stood, pointing each gun in a different direction, controlling her breathing. There was no one else inside.

"Trap?" Val whispered.

"Invitation." Lara answered and informed as her eyes fell on an invitation sitting on the table. Lara approached it cautiously, it was addressed to her. Val looked around the room warily as Lara read the note. "We were spotted coming in, we must have just missed them going out… but it says here we are welcome to join Kuroyama at his home." Lara turned smiling at Val, "There's even an address."

"Lara," Zip voice interrupted, "We intercepted a message, they must be in a hurry because it wasn't even coded, they're heading out right now and sending more guys up.

Val licked his lips again, "So, so, do we run?"

"I doubt it would make much difference, but yes, back the way we came would be a good idea right now." She said putting the invitation down where it was. Val turned and Lara followed, they sped back down the hallway just as footsteps sounded up the stairs. Lara and Val sparred no thought for them, only escaping directly onto the roof and locking the door via scrambling the key code. "Now for a spectacular roof escape; do you think you can hold two, Kitty?" Lara grinned.

"What you mean, jump with you?" A heavy body slammed into the access door, angry Japanese voices shouted on the other side.

"Upward and onward right?" Lara said leaping into his arm. Val held her up easily, but swallowed hard none the less. He looked around a bit as if unsure where exactly to go, again heavy bodies collided with the door. "Anytime." Lara chimed. Val took a hissing breath and gauged the distance to the roof next door, he took a single step back and ran three steps forward to leap. As if jerked by a crane Val soared upwards and easily over to the next roof _beside_ the roof he had been aiming for, just as the door burst open and men in business suits spewed out. "Whew." Lara said with dry enthusiasm as they looked behind them, Val then went to set her down and Lara smiled even more. "Am I so heavy?"

Val instantly stopped and lifted her back up, "N-No, I just thought you might-"

"Shall we walk to Kuroyama's then? I don't doubt for a moment they spread out into the alleyway and have found the car."

Val blinked, "You want me to er, jump us there?" he asked pensively.

Lara made herself more comfortable, and Val more _un_comfortable, by wrapping her arms around his neck. "So this is what it means to be swept off my feet." Val didn't ask again. He took a few more steps back, this time tried to gauge more accurately, and off they went bounding along the rooftops.

"This is some Ninja stuff right here." Zip commented. Lara laughed to the wind.

"Have you found us an address yet?" she asked.

"Yup, just keep, Mario-ing along and you'll hit a junction, huge coke sign, turn right then go until you hit a park, and you'll be in the mansion district."

"How will we…" Val asked as he steadily landed and then leaped again, "…know which is his?"

"His is the one with all the Yakuza around it." Zip answered seriously. Lara laughed again as Val scowled.

"Or we could just follow his Limo." She added. Val looked where she did, seeing for himself the large white limo moving steadily down the street.

"Are you sure…- …that's his?" Val asked.

"Saw it in the lot, there were three, this is the only one going this way. You just happened to catch up to it. Aren't you lucky?" Lara smiled.

"You know some Chinese legends say Dragons are lucky." Zip interjected.

"Har Har." Val replied. Lara looked at him in mild surprise.

"Why Kitty, was that a witty come back?" Lara smirked. Val blushed. On they went across the roofs, this time with Val trying to keep the white limo in sight. Just as Lara thought, it turned at the Coke sign, and entered the park. They followed it until they had no more roofs to jump to, then it was a matter of leaping over privacy walls when no one was looking. Despite carrying Lara all this time and the unbelievable distance and speed they had gone, Val wasn't tired in the slightest. When they leaped over their eighth wall, Kuroyama's limo stopped at a gate. Lara and Val ducked low, as the gate slowly opened and two men stepped aside to let the car in. It was still early night at this point, but they were wearing sunglasses. "Night vision, how high tech."

"Probably state of the art." Zip agreed.

"Any chance of a blue print?" Lara asked as Val set her down.

"Give me a minute."

"We should probably try sneaking in the back." Val offered.

"How do we know this isn't the back?" Lara smirked.

"Well I uh."

"Rhetorical."

"All I got is a landscaping image, but its satellite though so it should at least give you a perimeter." Zip inserted. "Swing around to the south west, there's a high garden with lots of hedges, should be your best bet."

"As always Zip." Lara smiled, without waiting for answer Lara dashed along the wall, Val doing a double take and then moving to keep up. They crossed the street out of sight, then moved upward to the high wall. With another leap Lara and Val set down behind a high row of hedges. Beyond which a large wooden structure of decking, pillars, and blue roof tiles in traditional Japanese style loomed into the darkness. They heard the sound of running water and smelled cherry blossoms upon the air… and gun oil. Lara had Zip do a quick scan by holding up the camera with her hand just over the bush edges.

"Wow, these guys have got some serious trust issues. The garden itself is just an eight by eleven rectangle with two pools and foot bridges over each, but its all white gravel with a cross hatch laser motion detection system. There are two cameras stationed at the edges of each point and I think I saw three man patrols walking around. I'm surprised they don't have dogs."

Lara pulled her guns, "To the Yakuza, the patrollers _are_ dogs." Val readied his rifle too. "Okay Zip, what's the grid alignment?"

"Alright, this is going to be tricky, so listen carefully. You've got two by three holes to step into, but the height is literally three maybe four inches off the ground, if you disturb the gravel to much it will breach the beam, so no fancy leaps okay?"

"And I'll bet it makes delightful crunch." she added dryly.

"Even in milk." Val tried. Again Lara looked at him in mild surprise. Then she stood and soundlessly rounded the hedges, guns pointed forward.

"You've got a tapering four foot blind spot between the cameras, the angle is an easy ninety degrees, but that won't help you with the patrols." Zip said quietly. Lara didn't have to answer as her boots met the gravel. The slight pressure ruffled the small round stones and sent them spreading out with the tiniest of grinding sounds. It might have been a dump truck unloading broken glass for all the silence in the garden. Lara breathed slow and steadily. She settled her foot, keeping her eyes on the gravel to gauge how much it was disturbed, then lifted her other foot. Like a ballet dancer Lara dipped her toe first, spreading her foot out sideways in a sweeping motion to distribute her weight and smooth down the stones. Another crunch followed. Lara flashed her eyes right and left, but the patrol had long since rounded the bend. Again Lara took another tense step, again the softest of crunches. She was now half way across the sea of white stones… that was when a door slid open somewhere in front of her. Lara froze like a deer in headlights. Casually a man in black business socks and suit strolled out onto the deck, looking up at the waning moon.

He tapped a cigarette carton to his hand and pulled it up to his mouth. Lara remained frozen, still as a statue, poised like a cat with both guns pointed directly at him. She still wore her black cat-suit, which helped her in the dark, but made her stand out like a neon sign against the white stone. Lara held her breath, starring directly at the man, but not at his eyes so he would not feel her look. He lifted the white stick to his face, and then the lighter flare as he dragged upon it. With a click he shut the lighter top, and slowly puffed out a white ball. Lara felt the sweat moved down her face and neck, her braided hair clung to it. He was not more than five feet from her. Again he took a slow drag, again a sigh of smoke. Then his attention drifted down from the sky to the garden itself and swept out. Lara was just to his right, if he- suddenly he stopped cold. She could see him squinting in the light from his cigarette. Taking a breath Lara lifted her guns just as the man gaped in surprise, yet before his mouth had even fully opened a soft 'sip' brushed past Lara's cheek and landed with a 'thp' into his forehead. His body went slack instantly leaning against the pillar and then down to the floor with a hush of clothing.

Lara widened her eyes and turned to look at Val who stood behind her in the bushes, in the dark. Val lowered his gun and smiled at Lara proudly but Lara whipped her head back around, mouth still open… just as the cigarette the man had been holding fell, as if in slow motion, and bounded off the white garden stones. The instant it hit, flood lights blared on, blinding both Val and herself. Numerous feet came running down the decking, all bare. Lara set her jaw and lifted her guns again, behind her Val did the same. Then the gunfire started. With the stomp of her boots Lara ran up onto the deck unloading into two men who rushed around the corner blindly. Val walked forward, gun sighted, and another 'sip' took down a third man. Lara turned the corner at a run, leaping aside as a fourth man came around opening fire with his own silent magnum. The zip of bullets and the loud 'thunk' of wood being splintered filled the brightly lit garden. Three more came from around the other side, Lara dove backward into a back flip and landed in a split, firing at all three before they could get a bead. Val came up to the deck just as a wooden door slid open, he met the surprised face with a 'sip' of his gun, and kicked his falling body back inside.

Lara heard the two other men running up from behind her and lay down on her back. They rounded the corer guns first and directly into her line of fire. Once they fell, she flipped back to her feet as Val came out, he shook his head so Lara tried the second pavilion connected by a sheltered walkway. More loud voices and foot steps followed and Lara rolled around the corner before they could, a spread of bullets silence two more men. Val swung around behind her, watching the way they came. A swift 'sip' of his gun brought down two more unsuspecting guards. Suddenly two more men appeared, but they were followed by a bald man, and he had a shot gun. Lara ducked low as hey rounded on her, but they were suddenly jerked back out of the way of her own shots. The bald man in a loose kimono shouted at them angrily. He then brought his shotgun to bear before himself, Lara jumped off the decking just as a strange 'poom' erupted from its barrel. Val fell back with a grunt of pain onto his back.

Lara brought her pistols up and both men went down as she righted herself. The bald man with the shot gun, tried to bring it around onto her, but it fell from his grasp as he gripped his neck. Lara held her guns on him as he fell onto his face with a groan. Lara checked his neck and found a dart. Val had chosen to remain standing and fire even while being shot at. Lara ran over to him and kneeled down just as he got up to his elbows.

"You're lucky it was a bean bag round." She smirked. " Or do you speak Japanese too?" she helped him up as he rubbed his shoulder.

"No, I just recognized the gun."

Lara smiled, "Next time, duck."

"Actually I think I'm bullet proof." Val rolled his shoulder a bit, looking at the golden scales of his hands.

"Let's not test that shall we?" Lara said flatly. Val nodded apologetically. Then they heard a man clear his throat, very deeply.

"No, let us test this." Lara and Val spun lifting their guns. The gruff voice growled in a very deep Japanese accent. Another light came on, this time illuminating four men. Three held assault rifles of the highest caliber, with riot armor from head to toe. The fourth, wore a loose kimono, toe socks… and he held the fully forged Excalibur in his right hand.

Lara grinned politely, "Boss Kuroyama." she said in Japanese.

"Lady Lara Croft." he said in English and nodded his head curtly.

"I am most pleased to meet you, the heavens smile on our meeting, but I am sorry to say I did not come for your sword, but for information." She continued.

"NO!" Kuroyama barked, stepping into the light. "This! Is what you came for." He said, turning it slightly to catch the light. He was an old man, his head shaved, a salt and pepper beard lined his jaw. His hands were grizzled like an oak tree. "You have come for your sword, just as you did with my son, and just like him, you are here to kill me for it." he growled in a authoritative tone.

"I never wanted to kill Takamoto." Lara said softly in English again. "He gave me no choice."

"NO!" Kuroyama barked again, "You killed him and broke his spear, and now, it is your turn, but this time you will not fight a boy!" Suddenly he growled deep in his throat, lifting the Excalibur over his head two handed, like a Katana. The blade flared a deep green color, as it was consumed by fire. As if cued the men with assault rifles fanned out, surrounding them. Lara backed way, training her guns solely on Kuroyama.

"Kitty, just a shard of that sword can kill from a distance, I've faced it before… can you handle the others?"

"I'll try." He whispered back, Val trained his own rifle on one of the three men. Kuroyama suddenly barked orders in Japanese, and the men with Assault rifled trained their guns on Val only.

"You are mine, son slayer, and mine alone." Kuryama spread his feet wide. Lara checked her own stance to his.

"We don't have to do this Kuroyama, I only want to know about who contacted you for the sword. Tell me about them and I will leave you in peace." Kuroyama responded by stepping forward and bringing the sword out before him with a grunt of force. Lara frowned, and narrowed her eyes. No one moved. All stood in silence, Val looking at the gunmen, Lara at Kuroyama. In return he stared at her, face as still as a gravestone. His eyes were harder than steel, as if cutting into her with his gaze, but Lara did not look away or waiver under that hard stare. The gentle sound of running water flowed between the silence of their stand off, even their breath came out as no more than a whisper. Moments precluding death and violence passed as a glacier. Suddenly Kuroyama slashed forward horizontal with a battle cry, the Excalibur's green fire flew from it spreading outwards like a shockwave. Lara rolled beneath it and opened fire. Just as the gunmen and Val did the same. Lara worried for the sound of the automatic fire, but couldn't turn away from Kuroyama.

Kuroyama spun slashing forward in a vertical line, Lara dove to the side firing round after round. Kuroyama held his sword up and the green flames repelled the worst of her gunfire. With another battle cry he again slashed outward, Lara had to flip back as the green shockwave flowed inches over her. Kuroyama capitalized slashing twice and creating two vertical lines so Lara could not dive either way, Lara gasped as she saw the twin waves and turned sideways rolling over her guns in a cartwheel as the blades passed on either side. She brought up her guns again firing as her feet hit the ground, Kuroyama ducked behind a pillar as Lara shredded it. Elsewhere Val had downed one of the gunmen with his T-10/22, but the automatic fire was a curtain of lead and he could not dodge all of them; the bullets ripped into him, but his golden scales acted like a ballistic vest, stopping any punctures but not negating the force. Val reeled each time he was hit, diving out of the way and firing with his own rifle. The gunmen circled around him, trying to flank him, but he was able to stay behind enough of the wooden pillars to keep them at bay with his own rifle. A sudden wave of green energy flowed past his right and he had to duck back as it sliced into the house and vanished, leaving a neat vertical line. "Whoa!"

Kuroyama shouted again, slashing at an angle this time, Lara barely leaned out of its path like a limbo line. She righted herself and strafed right, firing continuously. Kuroyama ducked behind his sword and then shouted again as he unleashed a cross slash in the form a gigantic green 'X'. Lara didn't pause in her steps as she rolled toward the waves, and right beneath the center. Kuroyama spun low unleashing a slash to catch Lara on the ground, Lara had to spring from her somersault and into a leap just as it passed under her boots. She opened fire again, forcing Kuroyama to flee further down the wooden pathway and out into the garden itself. Again he turned and unleashed a cross slash, then directly after a low slash, Lara knew he expected her to roll beneath and jumped, flipping deftly over the apex of the cross slash and the second attack. Kuroyama barely got his sword up in time as the bullets pounded into the energy barrier. Kuroyama growled in fury and screamed as he unleashed his greatest maneuver, a spiraling wave of cuts, as he leaped forward.

Lara's eyes widened, she could not roll, nor dive out of its way; she could not go around, under or over so instead she leaped straight through. Spinning in a barrel roll, while firing still, Lara slipped through the very center of the spiral as it passed her on all sides. Kuroyama tried to raise his sword in time, but he was already fatigued by his actions and fell back staggering as her bullets ripped into his side. Lara landed in a roll, bringing up her guns as Kuroyama lifted Excalibur with his only good arm and brought his blade down. Lara crossed her guns but the Excalibur cut right through the barrels. Lara leaned back as the sword cut down her belly, slicing into her skin. Lara staggered backwards, dropping her guns and placing her hands to her bleeding belly. Kuroyama slashed upwards forcing Lara to leap back. They both stopped, starring at one another, bleeding. Behind them both, gunfire continued, but from only one. Kuroyama looked at his arm hanging uselessly at his side… and laughed; Guttural, like he had swallowed gravel, as Lara reached back to pull her shotgun.

"Now I see why Takamoto fell to you, Lara Croft." He rasped.

"We can end this anytime, just tell me about the organization that approached you." She held the shot gun single handed, gripping her stomach with her other.

"No, Lara Croft…" he coughed blood, staggering as he stabbed the sword into the ground to keep him standing. "…this will end, when it ends." Slowly Kuroyama released the sword, and drew his good arm out of his kimono, his bare right chest and arm were covered, every inch from his neck line to his wrist in tattoos of dragons. Golden serpents entwining and winding around blades, trees, and swords; the intricate beauty was unmarred by the blood which blossomed on his left side. He took up the sword in one swift action, Lara lifted the shotgun, pointing it to his head.

"Please." she said urgently.

Kuroyama grinned at her, blood trickling from his lips. He laughed again, in a low voice. "Please, will not bring back my son." Lara frowned, eyes brimming. Kuroyama lifted the sword over his head, Lara squeezed the trigger. His battle cry was swallowed by the boom of the shotgun, it struck him in the chest, fully… but he didn't stop. Powering through the blast Kuroyama slashed downward, taking the shotgun with his blade; he would have taken Lara's hand had she not dropped the gun and leaped back. Kuroyama didn't relent however, he charged forward keeping pace with her and slashed again. No greenfire flowed across the blade this time. It was just a man, with ancient steel. Lara continually flipped back, trying to gain distance, but Kuroyama would not let her; though his life spilled from him with each step, he would not stop. Lara had no time to reach into her pack, no time to withdraw a sticky grenade, no time to catch a breath. Lara could not stop or he would have her with his blade, but she could not flip forever. Lara halted, scooping up a handful of rocks and flinging them as she landed, a desperate move, Kuryama didn't flinch as they slammed into his face. With a warcry he slashed upward with all he had, Lara couldn't move in time, she crossed her arms to block the blade with her bare skin.

Kuroyama's blade dug into her guard, splashing blood and throwing her back from the force of the cut. Lara fell backwards, crying out in agony, her arms cut deeply. Kuroyama paused with his sword lifted, as she tucked her wounds against her midsection. Kuroyama stood over her, his skin turning pale as ash, he wavered slightly; his eyes became distant. With a shake of his head, Kuryama looked down upon Lara and growled a long sigh. For the last time, the Excalibur blade glowed a bright green, burning in a ghostly light. All was silent. "Now… Lady… Croft, you will join my son… in hell!" Kuroyama brought the sword down, Lara rolled, but the sword struck flesh. The green flash of light blazed, shredding cloth and sending a spray of blood. But it was not Lara's. Lara gasped, blade met golden scales. Val stood as a mountain, the Excalibur blade cutting into his left shoulder. The green fires burned away all of his clothing, revealing a monstrous form. The teal stones in his chest and back pulsed with the green light.

Kuroyama's eyes widened impossibly, "What… are you-?" Val opened his mouth and more than smoke billowed from his jaws. Kuroyama disappeared in a roar of flames and a scream. The Excalibur landed with a clatter onto the wooden deck, Lara watched in awe. His toes and fingers had grown into proper claws, the beginnings of horns and a tail jutted from his head and base of his spine, his neck was elongated elegantly. He turned burning golden eyes to Lara and hissed like a crocodile.

"Crrrooooooofffft…"


	17. Part XVII: Save Point

Part XVII: Save Point

Lara checked her first instinct to start firing at the creature, remembering very firmly that it was Kitty behind the scales, claws, and burning eyes. There was some admitted trepidation when she realized he had in fact grown a foot in height and more than three in width, but he didn't make any threatening moves toward Lara. There was some question about whether or not those transformed into a dragon by the Dagger of Xian still held their consciousness, or for that matter their sanity, so as it was Lara sat up warily. Her hands shivered from the near severing of tendons in her arms, but the muscle from so much gun toting had protected her from the worst of the blade. Lara reached into her pack for the medkit and began wrapping the worst of the cuts to stave off bleeding out. She didn't realize at first the ringing in her ear was the headset. Lara concentrated, recognizing the sound of a dead signal; possibly interference from the discharge of the sword so close to her? Either way she was cut off. Lara looked up again, Kitty continued to stare at her, eyes burning, the stones in his chest pulsing with a green light every now and again.

Lara stood slowly, making no sudden movements. Aside from being injured, she was also unarmed, if Kitty truly did attack her, her only defense was either Excalibur, her flimsy plastic knife, or running. He continued to watch her as she stood, arms hanging limply between his legs.

"Kitty?" she breathed in a whisper.

"Croooooooooooooffftt." Came the deep guttural hiss again. Lara licked her lips, she worried for him, but she had to act fast. The slightest of hopes nagged at her, so she slowly circled Kitty to the burned husk a few feet in front of him. Lara kept her eyes on Kitty constantly, even as she kneeled low over the severely burned body. Kuroyama was shivering, convulsing, his beautiful tattoos all but blackened ash now… yet he was still alive. Lara was repulsed by the sight _and_ she felt sorry for him, all the same;

"Kuroyama, I must know, who contacted you? What are they called? Where did you meet? Anything you can tell me." She urged gently.

Kuroyama's face resembled a plastic army man left in the sun, but his lips still moved, and a slight wheeze left his mouth. "…end… it…" Lara felt her insides knot, but could not relent. She was silent only a moment.

"Tell me." She said softly. Kuroyama could not look at her, nor anything else ever again, but she could feel his powerful stare. He too was silent, even in his agony.

"…red… woods…" he said at last.

Lara closed her eyes, "Thank you." she said softly. Lara reached into her pack, retrieving the plastic combat knife, the only 'weapon' she had left. Double handed she raised the knife; she waited, hands lifted, eyes closed as if in prayer. There was a whisper, a moment in the garden where the flower petals fell from the tree… and Lara gifted Kuroyama with mercy. Lara stood then, bloody knife in hand, and turned back to Kitty. To her shock, he held the Excalibur in his clawed hand.

"Kitty?" she said carefully. In horror Lara watched as Kitty lifted the sword and opened his fanged jaws. Like a serpent, his jaws unhinged, and he dipped the Excalibur into his throat. Lara stared, transfixed as he swallowed the sword completely. With a sickening gulp, the sword vanished, and he lowered his head. Before her eyes, the stones glowed a brighter green, the scales thickened, and his horns grew. With a hard thud, a tail like an alligator's fell to the floor and the Dagger of Xian was swallowed deeper into his flesh. Kitty now resembled more of a monster than a man, without lips, simply teeth like a crocodile. Once the sword vanished however, Lara heard the ringing stop, and then she heard Zip.

"HOLY SHI-WHAT THE- LARA? WHAT HAPPENED?" Lara winced at the painful shouts directly into her ear,

"Zip, calm down, Zip, please." She said over his profanities. Kitty continued to grow before Lara, now rising in height to eight feet, his horns curling out a foot behind his now spiked head.

"Sweet mercy Lara, look at him!" Zip said still fringed with panic.

"I know, but if we want to help him, I need you to do something." Lara said calmly, despite the pressure.

"What the He-, What, what can I do?" Zip forced himself to be calm.

"I need you to contact the Barkhang monks, the original keepers of the Dagger of Xian, I need you to find out if they have head of anything about a, magic eater, or the dagger having some kind of affect where it absorbs other magic, understand?" Lara said firmly, starring as Kitty's growth seemed to halt.

"Y-Yeah, oaky." Zip replied.

"Good, and Zip, I need a flight to California."

"California? You going after the other artifacts?" Zip asked confused.

"What?" Lara answered equally confused.

"That's where Interpol discovered the majority of the stolen artifacts, they were stored in the trunk of a Giant Red Wood of all places." Zip said offhandedly. Lara narrowed her eyes.

"That would have been very useful a touch earlier, Zip… regardless, I need the exact location, and a way to get there without Interpol bothering me… or Kitty." She said tensely.

"Lara, you can't be seriously considering taking that, taking _him_, with you?"

"I can't abandon him." she answered quietly. Zip was silent.

"I'll see what I can do." Lara took a deep breath and then faced the current problem; how was she going to get herself and Kitty out of there? It may have been a Yakuza stronghold, but law enforcement wouldn't stay clear entirely, or at worst, more Yakuza would show up. Lara didn't want a higher body count then necessary. Lara approached Kitty carefully, keeping her eyes on him at all times, making slow gestures.

"Kitty? Do you understand me?" she said calmly.

"Crrrrrooooooffffffft." came the same reply, only stronger.

"Yes, it's Lara, your good friend, remember me?" she said pleasantly. A guttural hiss answered, though it might have been a purr. Lara licked her lips, "Okay, I need you to follow me. Understand? Follow. Me." She gestured. Kitty starred at her, like a golden statue, some kind of gargoyle from ancient times. Lara took a single step back. Kitty stepped forward with a bone crunch stomp of claws, the wood threatening with creaks and groans beneath his weight. Lara smiled reassuringly, "Good, Kitty, Good." She motioned again and took another step. He followed suit. Lara made a few quicker steps and Kitty kept her pace. There, at least he was still competent enough for that. Lara smiled genuinely, and then looked about herself for the best route out.

"Lara," Zip interjected, "I've got a private Jet leaving a secluded airport not far from you, it's mainly for cargo though so don't expect luxury… and Lara… It'll cost a lot." Lara nodded to keep Kitty following her.

"It doesn't matter." She said instantly.

"I thought you'd say that, so I've chartered you 'seats'. It's thirty miles to the north on Sakura Junction, you'll have to get there in an hour though, better start moving." Lara sucked in her lips, she couldn't go speeding down the highways with Kitty in the back of a truck, not without at least a blanket covering him, but she coul- suddenly Kitty stepped forward with arms outstretched! Lara froze, choosing to be non combative until she knew for certain as his scaled arms wrapped around her… and lifted her up. Kitty carried her, clutched like a roll of carpet in an odd mockery of their previous leaps. He starred down at her, again unleashing the guttural purr deep within his chest. Lara was stuffed up against the dagger of Xian in her belly, but Kitty didn't mind it. Lara gave one thought to pulling it out, but the large stones still embedded within him might be too deep, and whatever complications arose from them couldn't be handed here, in the heart of Yakuza territory. She couldn't do anything for him, but wait. Kitty crouched, inner thighs nearly touching the ground as Lara noticed his legs had become bent like a wolf's. Then he sprung.

Lara had experienced G-forces before, even beyond those of most fighter pilots, but that was always in a pressure suit or a pressured cabin. The speed at which the golden Kitty leaped and soared into the upper atmosphere made Lara's ears pop, her head swam, and the landing jarred her bones. Kitty must of known where they were to go, she hoped, because there was little more she could do as her breath was robbed from her and again they were soaring into the sky. Lara felt the blackness circling around her eyes, but she held on, the next impact removed all chance of staying conscious however. Snaps of stars flowing past, a horrible pull on her lungs, her forehead rubbing against rough scales… Kitty, Kitty, what was she going to do about Kitty? Who was he? What was he? Could he ever come back or had she finally lost him for good? The night air was cool upon her face, wind burn pulsed on her skin there, she felt hot breath irritate it further… something wet and warm slithered across her cheek.

Lara's eyes flutter open and she starred into the blue mouth of a monster; Kitty was licking her awake. Lara sat up, her arms complained, burning anew and dwarfing the sensation on her face. Lara blinked to clear her vision realizing they were just outside an airport. Lara looked up to Kitty crouching over her. "Kitty, do you understand me?" she said again. He responded by looking away to the hanger where a plane was being prepped. Lara looked at her watch, they had gotten there with time to spare. Lara placed her palm to her forehead, waiting for the buzz of dizziness to fade. "Alright, we've got to get in without them seeing you." Kitty stood, arms hanging limply again, he towered over Lara. "Okay Kitty?" she said more firmly. Kitty looked back to her, eyes still glowing and purred once more. Lara got to her feet, they were inside a chain-link fence, the airport was nothing more than a huge expanse of cement with various hangers, sheds to house planes, spaced around like a standard storage complex. It was still dark out, but there were plenty of lights at the edge of each conjoined shed puncturing the darkness with large pools of light.

Lara stepped quickly down the short grass hill to the back end of one of the sheds. Kitty followed, his claws digging into the soil and then clacking loudly as they hit the cement. Lara winced slightly, and the made a motion for him to freeze. Kitty did so with a ponderous single step forward. Again standing with his arms hanging between his legs. Lara licked her lips again, it was going to be difficult to get the nearly nine foot tall Kitty into the plane without suspicion. "Kitty, listen closely, I'm going to try and distract the people around the plane, I need you to sneak onboard the cargo while they aren't looking okay?" Kitty didn't answer, simply starring. Lara gave him her best school teacher stare, "I need a response Kitty." It was a mistake; Kitty closed his eyes and uttered a low moaning sound like a lion. Lara nearly jumped in her skin. That would have surely got some attention. Lara danced to the edge of the shed and peeked around, two Pilots and three loaders were all looking in her direction. They looked to each other nervously, then slowly began to approach.

Lara felt her heart begin to race; she didn't intend to fight these men, she needed them in fact, but she couldn't let Kitty hurt them or let them panic and refuse her passage. Whatever this shadow organization was really planning had to be stopped, and the fact Lara had no idea how close they were to their supposed goal of godhood made her journey all the more urgent. Her mind raced, faster than her heart, she thought on her feet; swiftly she turned to Kitty, "Say nothing." and then in a loud voice began speaking authoritatively. "Well the circuit is certainly fixed, but we'll have to do something about the servos when we land." Just as the men rounded the corner and began reacting in surprise and confusion. "Oh, there you are gentlemen, I hope our little display didn't frighten you?" she smiled cheerfully. Naturally there was a lot of confused and frightened reactions, but Lara's politeness threw them off guard. "I assume you were told about the secret costume being shipped to L.A. for the new film…?" she chided them in reaction to their confusion. They milled about looking at each other blankly. Lara narrowed her brow.

"You know? California? Hollywood? …Gojira?" At the last word the collection of shorter men's faces all lit up and a chorus of 'oooh's and understanding 'Gojira!' 'toho aaahhh' flooded her. "Yes right, I can't believe they didn't tell you, but I suppose the new Kaiju is still a secret, afraid we had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction and had to fly all the way back in the night. It took longer than expected so we missed our out flight, we were told you could provide us with transportation?" she said businesslike as if it was all common, one of the men in a flight jacket stepped forward.

"Yes, we got word, sorry for the surprise." He nodded politely.

"Good are we ready to leave? They're expecting us and we're already behind schedule." She smiled. The short Japanese man nodded.

"Yes, we are prepared and just waiting on you, but ah, one question…"

Lara raised her eyebrow, feeling her heart pick up. "Yes?"

"Why is he still in costume?" he remarked.

"Method actor." Lara smirked. The man nodded understandingly, saying apologies as the rest looked on in appreciative awe. "Gentlemen I'll have to have you word that this be kept a secret, you understand, and if you please… no pictures." The small crowd nodded, somewhat disappointedly and then began to shuffle away. Lara turned to Kitty stoically, elation running through every fiber of her. "Okay, we're ready to Board Gorodon, follow me." She motioned. Kitty didn't even blink the entire time, hardly breathing, adding to the effect of being a marvel of animatronics and rubber special effects. At Lara's command, he stepped forward, his claws clacking on the pavement; Lara and Kitty walked right along side the flight and loading crew, who now dismissed his appearance casually and went about their work. Kitty was helped into the Cargo hold where he curled up in a corner and Lara sat with him, avoiding further conversation with the crew by pretending to be talking to someone who suddenly called on her 'blue tooth'. That someone happened to be Zip.

Lara chattered away as if discussing movie business and the abhorrent conditions of the ride but not blaming the flight crew, she didn't need to make waves, just prove she was nothing more than a spoiled Hollywood gopher sent to do some crazy things in the night for the good of the production. Generally the crew left her be, only popping in once to apologetically interrupt and ask for Visa and other paperwork, which Lara had Zip supply over a secure connection, forged to the 'T' to her specification as he was listening in to the entire act and once more simply to inform them they were departing. Lara held her hand over the microphone part and thanked them, then went back to her riveting imaginary conversation. She deserved an Oscar or at least _three_ Emmys. By the time the plane finally took off and they were over the Pacific Ocean, Lara breathed a sigh of relief. Kitty, unnervingly, kept up the robotic act of not blinking or hardly breathing the entire trip and Lara avoided further contact with the pilots by curling up against Kitty- so he wouldn't move either- and falling right sleep.

She would need it. She had lost quite a bit of blood from the gashes in her arms, and stitches would probably be forth coming, but she would have to handle that another time. For now she could only rest and let her body recover before she faced whatever lurked in the deep redwoods… not that she was afraid, if it came to monsters she was laying with one right then. Lara felt her heart wilt a bit, knowing that the so called monster was really her love struck heroic fool of a fan called 'Kitty'. She had no idea what he was going through, what he was thinking, or where he even came from… but she knew he was a good person who had given everything for her. It was a crazy world in which they lived in, where magic and death, wonder and horror went hand in hand. Lara knew bad things happened to those around her and like all of them, Kitty had become her latest victim. She mused over a Croft Curse, perhaps there was something to all the Mummy warnings after all… Dreams took her soon after.

…

It took less then eleven hours for the small plane to reach American waters, nine of which Lara spent flat out snoring into Kitty's scales. She was however woken by the pilot's approach chatter with the private air port they were landing at. She also awoke to find she was in Kitty's lap, arms, legs and even tail wrapping around her like a protective cocoon. He even laid the side of his head on top of her own. Lara squirmed slightly, trying to make sense of the tangle of limbs around her. With an acknowledging guttural purr Kitty unfolded himself around Lara and let her look up at him as he looked down at her. She smiled at him; there was still the sweet protector side of him deep in those burning eyes somewhere. She hoped with all her might there was some way to get him back. But she was also going to have to get out of the airport and to the red wood forest preserve without the flight crew or INTERPOL bothering them. "Good morning." She said warmly to Kitty, noting his scales were smoother. The transformation must have been continuing at a very slow pace, magic accelerated it- she had observed _that_ first hand- so was the dagger somehow filling Kitty with the compulsion to consume more magic to complete the transformation? Where the meteor stones halting it?

Or was their evolutionary power, as used by the late Dr. Willard, somehow battling with the DNA exchange? Lara was filled with questions, all of which she had no answer for. "Lara?" a gentle voice said uncertainly. "Are you awake?"

"Winston?" Lara smiled.

"Oh good, yes, Zip is again indisposed, but I have some results here for you including the location of the red wood preserve you'll be visiting."

"Wonderful, what did the monks have to say?" Lara heard some shuffling of papers. "According to them the Dagger of Xian was forged before the united lands clans became China, that is, before the first emperor of China."

"I know my history Winston, did they say anything about the powers or their origins?" Lara said calmly, without annoyance.

"Oh yes, well, they weren't very clear you see; there is something about the spirits of rock and river coming together, or so a legend would say, and something more about the Dragon's form being taken from the sky?" Winston stumbled.

Lara thought quickly, "Rock and River? Water and Stone? Or… Ice?"

"Ice?" Winston offered.

"The meteor in Antarctica fell from the sky and was buried in the ice, it is possible ancient Barkhang ancestors saw the cataclysm and investigated; if they found the meteor _they_ could have built the shine surrounding it and even forged shards of it into weapons. Hence, Dragon's form from the sky and the spirit of river and rock." Lara thought quickly.

"But that would predate the Infada tribe wouldn't it?" Winston asked.

Lara's eyes widened. "The Power of the Infada stone could only be released by stabbing it into the bearers heart… just like the Dagger of Xian…"

"The stones and the Dagger are connected?" Winston said in surprise.

"They're all connected…" Lara said to herself quietly, remembering Alister's words, his theories. "…the stones, the dagger… the amulet!" Lara gasped.

"I'm sorry?" Winston asked quietly.

"The Amulet of Horus, that which seals, Set, I can't believe I didn't see it!" Lara was bursting with excitement.

"See what?" Winston added in confusion still.

"The Eye of Isis! Do you understand?" Lara looked at the stones burred further within Kitty's chest. "Isis is the mother of Horus!"

Winston was silent as Lara tried to put all of it together, standing and pacing as she did. "Long ago at the height of Atlantis's power a meteor fell from the sky and destroyed the once great civilization, a cataclysm. This event drew the budding races of man to the site where they found the remnants of Atlantian technology and the meteor, taking portions of it back to their homelands as sacred relics and spreading it across the world. New religions sprang up around them, entire civilizations branched off. Godlike beings appeared time and again in mythology, angels, demons, monsters. All a result from the meteor shards powers to mutate and force life to evolve, just like the Scion. The Dagger of Xian, the meteor shards, the Amulet of Horus; even the Periapt Shards or daggers of light, said to kill 'gods' or beings of incredible power, must all be _stabbed into_ the being to kill it. As one." Lara's head spun as it all became so clear to her.

"Helheim, Avalon, Xibalba, an entire world _sunken into the sea_, in the _arctic_ ocean. The exact polar opposite to where the meteor fell which could only be accessed by Excalibur and Thor's Hammer a weapon said to be able to Kill gods or beings of incredible power! It's all the same thing! All religions springing from a single civilization and its remnants, all artifacts branching from once source of power, Atlantis and the Scion _and_ the Meteor! Alister was right. All this time I've been making discoveries thinking they were ends of themselves, but all this time they were only _clues_ to the biggest mystery: the origins of it all!" Lara said breathlessly.

"But… what does it mean?" Winston finally spoke.

Lara paused, rubbing her forehead. "It means that most likely, this 'Shadow Organization' is the remnants of the Cabal." Lara sat down. "Further beings of incredible power; ancient sorcerers and alchemists, just like the druids, just like Merlin in the Arthurian legend."

"Oh." Winston replied distantly. Lara smiled, then let it fall.

"The Cabal stole my artifacts, kidnapped set, and probably plan to sacrifice him to increase their power, to join the ranks of beings who previously used the meteor's power- a power which rivals the Scion, an object whose power itself is said to rival that of the creator- to become gods themselves." Winston was utterly silent. Lara smiled and looked to Kitty, "Luckily for us they don't have all the artifacts they need, that gives us an edge, maybe enough to stop them. Their trail leads to the California Red woods, a place of ancient life and powerful in nature. I don't care how much it costs Winston, I need you to ship me some more gear as soon as possible."


	18. Part XVIII: Game Over

Part XVIII: Game Over

The landing was tense, Lara had a definite idea of what was going on but part of her was still not prepared to believe it. Her theory, as it was, fit like pieces of a huge puzzle, dots connecting one to the other, or turns and twists in a maze. Kitty stared at her the entire time she sat rubbing her chin; ideas of academic, social and _global_ impact rushing through her mind. Was the Cabal trying to institute a new religion, with themselves as gods? What was the ultimate purpose of it? It couldn't be something so cliché as…. ruling the world? Lara took a deep breath as the plane descended. "Alright Kitty, we'll have to make a break for it." Kitty again didn't response beyond starring at her like a living statue. Lara wilted her eyebrows again, the truth of the matter was he was the only thing standing between the Cabal achieving ultimate power and therefore his death would be their highest priority. He may have had this new body, and power to spare, but the Cabal were ancient. Powerful in their _own_ time, she didn't like the idea of taking him closer into that… but really what could she do?

Eventually the Cabal would realize the artifacts were not with Viktor and would come to find them, she and Kitty could hold up in her mansion and hope for the best… or they could face it head on. Lara looked back to Kitty's burning eyes; she also had no idea how long he could last in the state he was in. It was obvious his consciousness was growing further and further distant, she didn't know how long he had until whatever was happening to him drove him farther away from her. It was painful and paradoxical; sitting with someone you had to count on to help you save the world, knowing they counted on you to save them. Suddenly Kitty turned away, Lara came back to the situation, the plane was landing. Lara instantly stood and went to the cargo door; with a hiss and a metallic pop Lara pulled it open into the sunlight of California. "Kitty, come on!" she said behind her. Ponderously Kitty's golden form stood, unwinding his long tail and clacking his claws over to her. Again he took her up in his arms, and simply dropped from the plane onto the runway.

Even at the speeds they were going Kitty's armored feet simply skidded upon the floor as his frame absorbed the impact; Lara was jarred, but the plane continued on without them. She knew they had to move quickly, once word got around that a mysterious woman and a man in a dragon costume had bailed from a moving plane the Cabal would be made away of their presence. Then Kitty would be in danger. Lara pulled out her PDA, using the GPS she found the general direction they needed to travel and looked up to Kitty. "We've got to cover nearly fifty miles, south east but if you please, stay low; someone is bound to spot a golden shine leaping through the air and we can't be discovered just yet. Okay?" Kitty only starred at her. Lara frowned. "Kitty?" he seemed to show no sign of recognition. "Kitty, go that way?" she said slowly. Kitty turned his head and began to move, his inhuman stride creating a rocking motion. Lara looked down to note with more worry, his legs had elongated… as he continued, his pace quickened. Faster and faster, the beautiful California hills began to speed by as if from a car window. Lara cupped her hand over her face, worrying more than ever.

At Kitty's speed, it was not hard to find the glorious stand of red woods. Lara directed Kitty to the top of a hill where he again skidded to a halt, overlooking that vast forest of trees larger than most buildings. The great red woods stretched on for miles, creating the illusion of infinite wild-lands as far as the eye could see. They stood touching the sky as majestic as a breaching whale; testament to natures power to remain. Lara checked her PDA again. Lara connected to her headset. "Winston?"

"Yes Lady Croft?" he seemed to jump.

"Status?" Lara asked, stretching her legs in the open short grass.

"Ah, the package is being sent via airmail, I'm afraid there isn't an ETA, it was difficult enough trying to find a plane which could bypass, ah, measures quickly."

"This channel is secure Winston, you can say smuggle if you wish." Lara smiled; she didn't like breaking the law and avoided it as much as possible, but time was of the essence. Lara mentally checked her remaining provisions. She had a small medkit, ammo for pistols and shot gun, a few sticky grenades, her PLS, grapple gun, plastic combat knife, headset, and her PDA. "Is there anyway to contact the pilot to ask for a time table? By my calculations they should have had plenty of time to get here." Winston was silent for a moment.

"Well, ah, this isn't my specialty but I believe I can make a few calls or per-" Suddenly a helicopter came speeding across the horizon, Lara and Kitty both turned to look at it. It was black with no identification on the sides; Lara narrowed her eyes. Then behind it, came another helicopter, a larger helicopter; dark grey with side mounted guns.

Lara's eyes flew open, "Kitty, time to go!" Lara turned and began a full sprint towards the tree-line, Kitty watched her go then stepped forward, blazing after her. The two helicopters swerved in the air, rapid pops, like popcorn mingled with the whirl of the blades. Lara and Kitty managed to make the shadow of the trees before an explosion sounded behind them. Lara paused, causing Kitty to slide to a halt behind her; the black helicopter spewed smoke and bobbed in the air dangerously. Lara tried her best to gauge where the crash would most likely be, holding onto the hope that there might be some chance to get her weapons, but the Grey helicopter followed it down, impossibly. Like some kind of homing missile it stayed with the falling craft until they both disappeared behind the tree tops. Lara licked her lips. "Okay Kitty, up we go again." Lara leaped into Kitty's arms and pointed. "Get there as fast as poss-" Kitty again flowed forward, tail trailing behind. The run through the trees was harrowing, gigantic redwoods speeding by faster than any car.

Lara lost her sense of direction long into the passage through the large trees, but she recognized there was no sound of a crash. "Kitty stop!" Lara called over the wind. Again Kitty slid to halt; Lara looked around, the huge trees surrounded them with a smooth carpet of pine needles below their feet. All was silent in the woods. Lara tried to gauge again where the copter may have went down, and went to get down herself, but surprisingly Kitty's arms and claws held her firm. Lara looked up at him, "Kitty, down." She said calmly. Kitty didn't comply. He only stared down at her with burning eyes. Lara felt the first hints of panic; not for fear of him, but for him. "Kitty…" Lara began, then he suddenly turned his head away from her. His claws curling closer still, protectively. Lara silenced, trying to follow his gaze, but he didn't seem to be looking at any one thing, instead, turning his head from side to side as if sensing something. Lara tried to listen; there we no birds, only the crunch of needles under Kitty's claws.

Suddenly Kitty snapped his head forward, exactly as Lara caught the figure in her line of vision. A man stood not ten paces from them, hands folded before him contemplatively. He wore a kind of strained muddy yellow poncho, plain without markings, his face was long with sunken eyes and a well trimmed mustache and curled beard. He wore a muddy yellow turban upon his head with a single bead in the middle, a pearl. He looked ordinary as any person, aside from his eyes being a livid orange. Lara had never seen their like. Kitty uttered a guttural hiss of warning, though Lara could see no discernable weapons on his person, but she knew he was dangerous. Very.

"Welcome." The man said in a dry voice, like parchment rubbed upon stone.

"Hello!" Lara said with forced polite cheer, "And you are?"

The man tilted his head slight, "I've many names; Amaedeus is suitable for our short meeting." he said cryptically. Lara slowly snaked her arm that was around Kitty's neck to behind her own back as she spoke.

"Short meeting mm?" Lara smiled with her teeth. "I had thought Eckhardt murdered the rest of the Cabal for their secrets."

The man showed no sign of emotion at the mention of the name, he simply inclined his hands. "Eckhardt was not as powerful as he thought."

"And neither are you if you think sacrificing a god will earn you a place among them." Lara challenged.

Amaedeus looked surprised, lifting his eyebrows ever so slightly. "Is that what you think?" he said calmly. Lara could not tell if he meant what she thought about their plan or if he meant what she said about his power. Amaedeus smiled then, showing immaculate teeth. "Well well, this is a surprise; if only my brothers could hear this." Then his face returned to its stone countenance. "But I suppose they will learn soon enough; even now we have the Hammer, but you will not live long enough to stop us." Lara narrowed her eyes, confusion falling away as Amaedeus unlocked his fingers. Slowly Amaedeus's hands dropped below his cape and pulled out three daggers… the Periapt shards. Lara found her body slipping as Kitty released her, drawing out his hands and spreading his claws. He leaned forward, neck stretching forward and bellowed a deep roar. Lara spread her own feet, hands in her pack, clasping the sticky grenades carefully. They were her only weapon and she did not know the power of this man, but if he was anything like Eckhardt, she would need to be at her best. Again Kitty stepped forward and roared, tail lashing and claws rending the air.

Lara's eyes opened wide, he would be after Kitty most, trying his hardest to kill him; Lara wasn't his immediate target, he was planning to use the shards against Kitty. Lara flared her nostrils, she wouldn't let him. Suddenly Amaedeus's hand flashed, a sickening thunk and Kitty screamed in pain. Lara counter threw an instant later and Amaedeus looked own in confusion at the orb on his chest; the grenade exploded a second later, Amaedeus cried out in pain, falling back. Lara sparred a glance at Kitty, a Periapt Shard buried to the hilt rested above the hilt of the Dagger of Xian. Kitty was reeling, clawed hands hovering over the hilts; Lara gritted her teeth, he need to use all the daggers to kill Kitty, she had to act quickly. Lara prepared another grenade just as Amaedeus stood, unharmed. He cursed Lara and held out both daggers, one in each hand. "You will not prevail!" he shouted. Lara threw again, Amaedeus fell back, floating across the ground and behind the base of a massive red wood.

Kitty roared and began to give chase, Lara gripped his forearm. Kitty turned, growling until his eyes landed on Lara. "Stay with me!" she said firmly. Kitty paused, hissing and she feared for him, but finally he stepped back. Amaedeus appeared like a ghost across from them his hand flashed, Lara pushed Kitty aside, lobbing a third grenade. Amaedeus flashed out of the way as the grenade landed on the base of the tree and exploded, scorching a small area. He appeared four feet from the explosion and his hand flashed again, Lara pulled Kitty down again, this time failing to throw a grenade. The dagger zipped past Lara and landed in the trunk of another tree, directly beside the first dagger; Amaedeus vanished again, Lara thought quickly, throwing a sticky grenade at the cluster of daggers! Amaedeus appeared before them trying to dig them out, but to late as the grenade burst in his face. Again he cried out, disappearing like mist. Lara held Kitty close, ready to move again. Kitty bellowed a rush of flame to her right, Lara spun, Amaedeus vanished before the flames touched him and Lara pulled Kitty down on instinct alone.

A Periapt shard sailed from behind them, just missing Kitty's back and landing with another thunk. Kitty spun roaring a blast of flame again, forcing Amaedeus to vanish again, Lara pulled Kitty aside just as Amedeus appeared throwing his second dagger which grazed Kitty's side and landed with a dead thunk beside the other dagger. Lara lobbed a grenade once more at the base of the daggers just as Amaedeus reappeared to collect them faster, the grenade hit his back and exploded before he could disappear again. Once more Amaedeus cried out, vanishing in a mist. Lara pulled Kitty's head down, looking all around them; she spun, the trees rotating around her, again Kitty turned first, billowing flame directly behind Lara. Lara's eyes widened, she tossed a grenade at empty air behind Kitty, Amaedeus appeared pulling back his dagger and throwing it as the grenade landed on his chest. Lara pulled Kitty forward on top of her, too late and he was too tall. In her arms Kitty cried out like a horse in pain, as the dagger landed in his back. The grenade exploded an Amaedeus echoed his cry of pain once more. His body flicked in and out of view a few moments, then collapsed from the air like a marionette with its strings cut.

Lara pulled Kitty around, seeing for herself the Dagger sticking hilt deep directly opposite the fist. Lara reached for it, her hand shaking, then she saw Amaedeus stir. Lara's eyes widened and she quickly prepared her final grenade; she threw it just as Amaedeus got to his feet and it exploded in front of him, just as he raised his hands to shield himself. He cried out in agony as the explosion threw him back and shrapnel pierced him. Lara ran forward then, picking up the last Periapt shard in her fist. Amaedeus lay sprawled on the ground, red flowers blooming across the expanse of his poncho. Amaedeus shook his head, eyes hardly seeing anymore. "You have no concept of what forces you play with!" he coughed harshly. "You will doom this world with your ignorance!"

Lara stormed over and dug the dagger into his neck, all her hatred for what he had done to Kitty spilling out; "You monster, you had better hope he doesn't die or I will make you regret every breath you have left! Where is the amulet of Horus and the Hammer of Thor?" she commanded. Amaedeus looked at her, eyes focusing.

"You stupid insignificant little girl, you have no idea what's happening here." Lara pressed it harder, drawing blood.

"I've killed one of your kind with these blades…" she bared her teeth, digging her fingers into his clothing. "Tell me!"

Amaedeus smiled at her, his white teeth now red. "Blind, you're so blind… I am already dead, but my brothers will finish my work…" he moaned and chuckled as behind them Kitty slowly staggered to his feet and approached them, ponderous steps crunching the pine needles as his shadow fell over Lara; Amaedeus looked beyond her, "You will never consume the hammer!" Lara felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and snapped her head around; like a snake Kitty's hand shot out, ripping the dagger from Lara's grasp. Lara stared in horror, Kitty was twelve feet tall, spines as long as Lara's arm flowed from the top of his skull down his back, his chin and eyebrows were lined with spikes. In an instant he had swallowed the final Periapt Shard with a hollow gulp, dropping it into his throat; Lara shook her head.

"Oh Kitty no." her voice quaked.

Before her eyes, the scales on Kitty's chest flowed, swallowing the four meteor shards and all _four_ daggers within him. Too late. Too late Lara realized as his body expanded, muscles growing and claws lengthening; her mind denied it, every part of it, even as her eyes watched Kitty pulse with a light blue power. How could she have been such a fool? How could she not have seen it? Kitty who disappeared from her sight in the tomb of Horus while the guardian of Anubis fought her, Kitty who had distracted Lara long enough for the men to capture her, Kitty who had stayed with her every moment to make sure she completed the obstacles to get to Viktor and the artifacts, using unnatural skills and abilities and surviving far more than any normal person ever could. Kitty clutched at his now perfectly smooth chest, lifting his elongated neck to the sky and roaring to the heavens. Roaring in triumph. Lara felt hot tears falling without consent, without recognition. Kitty, it had been Kitty all along? Slowly Kitty lowered his head, eyes burning into Lara. "He's lying," she said to him, "Tell me he's lying!" Lara pleaded.

Kitty only looked at her with those burning eyes, and slowly turned his back. The spines rippled across his scaled skin, drifting in a sudden wind. With a burst of needles, Kitty levitated, and slowly drifted upwards. A split second later his form vanished, powering through the sky at impossible speeds. Lara heard a sonic boom; it may as well have been the sound of her heart breaking. How was it possible? How did it happen? Lara bowed her head, closing her eyes tightly against the pain. The deepest pain she had felt since she had met her mother for the last time. A hand gripped her suddenly, Amaedeus, pale and sweating held her with bloody fingers. "You must stop him…" he rasped. Lara stared at him, hard, not seeing him beyond the hole within her. "Do you hear me? You have to get to the hammer first!" Lara narrowed her eyes, the words coming through.

"What do you mean?"

"The Hammer of Thor, my brothers fled with it across the land, but they will be stopped by the flowing water, you must get to them, warm them, the hammer will not kill him! He must not consume the hammer!" Lara looked at him in confusion.

"What can I do?" she said in despair.

"You must stop him!" he rasped, orange eyes burning into her.

"I can't! I don't have any weapons strong enough to kill a god." She wept.

"No, you are Lara Croft, you must have it!" he gripped her arms with his fingers, eyes fighting against the slow fade, "The Scion!"

Lara shook her head, "It was destroyed."

Amaedeus's grip became weaker, "It can not, be destroyed… you have, the remnants, you must…" slowly Amaedeus's head fell back. "…save… this… world…" Lara stared into him, and slowly his body fell away before her eyes as a mist, leaving nothing behind but a single broken pearl. Lara gripped her fingers into the pine needles, bowing her head. She couldn't believe it, any of it… but what could she do about it? What could she do. Slowly, Lara lifted her head, tears gone. She would do whatever she had to. Behind her, as if materializing from thin air, the grey helicopter descended. The winds from its blades were real enough to kick up a flow of needles, but there was no pilot. As it touched the ground, the door slid open; Amaedeus's last words rang in her mind, Lara stood and resolutely climbed into the ghostly machine.


	19. Part XIX: Save the World

Part XIX: Save the World

Though there were controls, consoles, and everything befitting a Helicopter, Lara didn't have to touch them. Once she was inside it simply lifted off, presumably taking her to warn Amaedeus's brothers that the Hammer of Thor would not work just like the Periapt Shards had not. There was probably a logical yet deeply important reason why the shards of light had not worked, but Lara didn't care. As the smoke grey helicopter sped far faster than any helicopter ever could across the American countryside Lara hugged her knees and buried her head. She went over everything again and again in her mind. Kitty, no, Val had been the one to bribe her agent and get her to America, Val had tricked her into removing the Amulet of Horus, and Val had _stolen_ her artifacts; but, Viktor and Kuroyama had interfered as did the Cabal. Now Val had wiped out all but two of the competition… with her help… all of it with her help; she had dutifully believed his lovesick, scared and somewhat useless act. Doing just enough to keep them from being killed, but little enough to make her save him, and trust him.

She remembered the times he told her to flee, the times he leaped to her rescue, and the times she pulled him back from death. How could he have orchestrated it all? She reached out to him, invited him into her _home_, and he had betrayed her. Lara felt a sickness in her chest; she had only began to love the humble, normal, fool.

"Lara?" Zip's voice said gently over the headset. "Winston recorded what your camera… I saw everything…" Lara didn't lift her head; "Listen, I've been tracking your PDA and it looks like your heading north east, toward New York if I'm calculating the trejector-" Zip faltered. "…look, Lara, I'm really sorry abo-"

Lara lifted her head, faces expressionless. "Save it. I need to know if the Scion pieces are safe."

Zip paused only a wondering moment, "Yeah, the Pieces are safe, you always did think they were too dangerous to ship around. They're in the safe."

"Good. I'm going to need them put back together, see if you can make any progress on your end. I don't know how easy it will be to find the last of the Cabal, or what will happen after I do, but I'll be damned a fool if I let them trick me into delivering the scion into their hands."

"Lara, do you really think it can be fixed? What if it can't? "

"Then it'll be the end of the world as we know it." Lara said without emotion. Zip went silent, but it was a silence Lara knew Zip wanted to fill. Lara closed her eyes and looked down at the controls. "Zip." She prompted.

"I can't believe it Lara, I just can't. I mean, you had to _literally_ save his life right? If you hadn't he would be dead and all of this would be for nothing!"

"He fooled us all Zip." Lara answered in a small voice.

"Come on Lara! No one is that good! The robbery, the kidnapping, the obstacles, the animals, the gunmen, why would he put himself through that? Why give Viktor the Dagger and the Stones if he needed them? You saw it! Viktor fried him! It was only chance her put the dagger in himself at the last minute, you can't set that up! No one is that good…" Zip rattled, then fell silent, "….are they?" Lara didn't answer. Outside her window miles of forest and wild landscape flowed, a blur, just like everything she knew and had known.

…

Zip had been right; Lara clearly recognized the landmarks leading to New York. What was more, the helicopter made the time in under four hours, and when it reached the coast a thick fog enveloped it. She felt them loose altitude at a slow angle, and prepared herself as it touched down. When she stepped out of the vehicle it evaporated behind her; she didn't marvel at this occurrence, it just meant tactically she had fewer escape options. But then… she didn't have to wait long.

"Who are you!" A heavily Irish accented, and angered, voice said from behind.

Lara didn't bother to turn, "Amaedeus sent me." As she expected, two forms materialized in front of her. The first was a short man with burning red hair and celtic insignia across every inch of his shaw and robes beneath it. His eyes were a piercing red as well, but his skin was paler than a corpse. He wore green throughout, though his hair was braided against the wind.

"Amaedeus sent ya did he? Amaedeus sent her." he said over his shoulder. The man behind him was taller, slim and wearing an old fashioned aristocratic tuxedo, complete with velvet folds, ruffles, and top hat. He was silent with a clean shaven face, but he carried a cane with the silver head of a wolf and his eyes were black.

"Then he has failed." The man intoned with a dead voice.

"And she probably killed him, didn't ya lass? Oh yeah, we know who _you_ are." The Irshman scoffed, crossing his arms. "Yar Lara Croft, you're the one who-"

"I also bring a warning. The Periapt Shards didn't work and neither will Thor's hammer." Lara said firmly, though she knew she was at their mercy.

The Irishman knit his brow, the grey man behind him tilted his head. "What do ya mean the shard dinnae work?" he shouted at the very top of his lungs. The grey man remained silent. "Oh no, I know what happened. This lovly little lady here killed him, that's what she did, and then gave her monster friend the shards."

"Nevan, don't be foolish, how could she have used the Ghost ship to get here if she murdered Amaedeus?" the grey man intoned again just as flatly.

"Because she's a witch, and a Marderar, and a thieving, lyin, low down-" Nevan's face became redder and redder almost matching his hair color as he began an outburst of cursing the likes of which Lara had rarely seen. Through it all she remained still, resolute. "-and he probably sant har! yes! Took control of this ship n' sant har back to track us down and lead him too us she did!"

Lara glared at him, "If you're going to kill me, do it, if not stop wasting my time. I have to get back to my home, reforge the Scion, and stop Val before it is too late."

Nevan seemed to bridge on going purple, but the grey man behind her stepped forward. "Who has told you this?" Nevan swallowed his words.

"Amaedeus said the Scion could never be destroyed." Lara answered, unflinching.

The grey man looked thoughtful, "That is a deep secret Lady Croft, Amaedeus would not have blessed you with it unless he truly trusted you. But how can we? It was you who gave this, mad man the power he sought. Why should we now believe you?"

Lara only looked ahead, stoic. "Believe what you want."

Nevan narrowed his eyes, then turned his back. The grey man looked at Lara like she was an oddity, a puzzle he was trying to figure out. "We often do." He remarked finally. "You may call me Dorian, Lady Croft, and I believe you are telling the truth." The fog surrounding Lara parted slightly, revealing a sandy beach. So this is what he had meant by the flowing water stopping them, they couldn't cross the ocean for some reason. Nevan huffed. "You'll have to forgive my companion, but his mistrust and temper have kept us alive this long, even against our own members. But if what you say is correct, we shall stand no chance against this… beast, coming for us as we speak." Dorian circled Lara, looked around them, then came to a stop at her other side and slowly turned back to her. "I will take you back to your home, and I will then help you complete the Scion." Lara turned to him eyes flashing, suspicions growing unchecked.

Nevan huffed again, "And I suppose, you'll be asking me to deal with our little Dragon problem?"

Dorian inclined his head, "If I were more powerful…"

Nevan waved him off, "Alright Alright, hand it over then." Dorian lifted his silver cane, which Nevan took; the instant it touched his hand, it revealed the Hammer of Thor. Lara looked at Dorian skeptically. "Maybe she's wrong, maybe I'll be able to destroy this impudent beasty single handed." Dorian inclined his head, and Lara relaxed her fists. "But then again… how do we know she isn't still warking far him? How do we know she isn't trying to get you to fix the Scion so he can consume it too?"

Lara narrowed her eyes, "How do I know you all aren't working together to get me to reveal the Scion pieces and steal it from me when you've fixed it?"

Dorian smiled first at Lara, then at Nevan, "How do any of us know anything?"

Nevan glared at Lara suspiciously, "I don' like it Dorian, I don't like it one tiniest little bit; we can't trust something so important into the hands of foolish insignificant martal. She's a child if anything, and a reckless one. She's worthless!"

Lara returned it, "Yet with all your age and power, you've done no better than I."

Dorian smiled again graciously, holding his hands up as to prevent conflict, but Nevan's face went scarlet once more and he waved the hammer dangerously. "You puny weak little speck, I'll smite you before I see the Scion fall into the claws of-" he stopped dead; Dorian whipped his head around the fastest Lara had ever seen him move, Nevan too gripped the hammer with both hands. Lara looked in the direction they were, seeing only fog… but she heard him. A roar vibrated the very air, deeper, and stronger than she had ever heard before. Lara stepped back instinctively. Suddenly the ground _buckled_. A wave of sand rolled beneath Lara's feet, throwing al three of them down… and a gigantic golden crocodile head broke through the fog fifty feet above them. With the antlers of a deer and the whiskers of a cat fish, cat like eyes and teeth longer then a young child. A neck like a swan, lined with golden spines flowing down into the fog. A colossal foot slammed into the ground, clawed and scaled like a hawk's foot, sending another shockwave across the beach. Nevan starred up at it with eyes in perfect circles.

Dorian got to his feet first, moving with a rapidity that belayed his slim frame, he seized Lara up and whispered a strange flow of words. Val pushed through the fog, revealing the chest of a horse, and arms like a crane. His burning eyes starred at Lara, and Lara alone. Until Nevan stood with the Hammer; Val snapped his eyes to it, like a bird. Lara felt no sense of recognition at the appearance of the monster, she saw nothing of Val in it; it was far larger than any of the Dragons she had fought before, and she knew the artifacts he had eaten were increasing his power exponentially. Dorian continued the slow whisper in her ear, and her body felt lighter and lighter. Nevan pulled the hammer up, setting his stance. His hair burned away into pure fire and his eyes glowed a deadly red.

"You won't kill me, monster! From hell's heart I stab at thee!" Nevan leaped, screaming, Val opened his blue jaws and again unleashed a roar that deafened. Lara felt her skin prickle, and then the image faded like a film burn. Lara blinked, tried to clear her eyes, and felt an impact on every part of her flesh. Just before it was to crush her however, the feeling lessened and her vision cleared. She stood before a trailer of some kind, with a few vehicles sitting beside it. Including a beat up Jeep. Lara felt a sudden swoon and a strong grasp gripped her.

"That's the effects of spatial displacement Lady Croft, you'll be fine in a moment. If I am correct this is the location you are continually broadcasting to." Dorian intoned. As if on cue, the door opened revealing Zip holding a shotgun.

"Lara?" Zip said bewildered, but kept the gun leveled at Dorian.

"Long story Zip, what's our progress?" she tried to clear her head. Dorian smiled at Zip who still kept his gun leveled at him.

"Well I got the pieces together, but I don't have any clue how they fit."

Dorian inclined his head, "If I may be of assistance?"

Lara gripped his arm, "Zip, keep the gun pointed at his head. If he tries to take the Scion… shoot him." Dorian smiled graciously at her.

Zip furrowed his brow, but nodded all the same. "Right this way."

As Dorian left Lara to enter the trailer in his elegant stride, Lara went around to the back, where the second trailer waited. She had rented two in total, one for Winston, Zip and his electronics and one for her. It wasn't a choice of privacy or luxury, the second trailer was meant for only storage in fact, but Lara moved a bed into it and remained with the majority of her belongings. It was very cramped inside, huge crates lining the walls and boxes of every size and type littered everywhere. Lara pushed her door open and slid inside into the stuffy air. She sought the boxes beneath her bed specifically, but first, she took a long and hot shower. As she undressed, she unwrapped her arms, only now being mindful that she should have gotten stitches by now… only to find the wounds had vanished. Lara puzzled over this for only a moment, knowing that too many things confused her and she had no answers for any of it. …inside the steaming waters, nearly scalding her skin, Lara bowed her head and fought against everything she had experienced to that point. She fought with every part of her being, stuffing every painful bit into the tomb that was her insides. Like precious gems, gold and priceless artifacts, all cold metal and stone. She couldn't feel right now, not yet.

She washed away everything that passed, everything she knew was to come, and tried to drown away the doubt. Lara scrubbed away the murk, muss, fuss, and all that had happened on her journey. She knew, miles away, Nevan was probably being killed by Val and he would then be coming to her… but the inevitability changed nothing. She knew, she couldn't leave Dorian and Zip alone with the Scion and that Dorian would probably try and take it… but the inevitability changed nothing. She always had no time, so it was with the slowest of actions she took her time in the next few moments. Once done in the shower, she retuned to her boxes. Inside she had a change of clothes; this time a pair of khaki shorts, deep brown boots with high socks, and a deep blue short sleeve shirt. She strapped on a well weathered pair of gun holsters, and stuffed a well loved pair of silver pistols home. Lara checked her supplies, as if venturing out into another tomb, prepared for anything, but in truth she only faced exactly what she always faced… the unknown.

…

Dorian leaned over the pieces of the Scion as Zip stood behind him, gun pointed firmly. Winston had woken at the news of Lara's arrival and began instantly preparing her favorite tea. Lara stood across from the working pair, arms crossed along with her heels. She didn't have her guns out, nor did she show the slightest bit of concern. Zip was dressed in ill fitting jeans, a rumpled tank top, and with his hair in their customary dreads. His eyes were shadowed from the stress and the hours, but his hands were steady. Dorian paid no mind to either of them as he marveled over the remnants of the Scion. Like a child at Christmas, a child with doll's eyes. Every now and again he'd mumble 'remarkable' or 'beautiful' and continue his work, otherwise the time was passed in silence; a wooden clock ticked away the seconds, a metal pendulum rocking back and forth. Zip kept his eyes on Dorian's back, finger on the trigger. Winston came in slowly carrying a tray, he offered Lara a cup, and then Dorian himself. Dorian smiled graciously and took a cup in the most gentlemanly of ways. "You are most kind." He said distantly.

"Dorian." Lara spoke up, "That wouldn't be Dorian Grey would it?" Dorian smiled humbly with a shrug. Lara sipped her tea, "Perhaps you can answer a few questions while you work, for instance, who is Val Wilde?"

Dorian smiled as his hands continued to delicately lift and place the small bits of metal. "I do not know him by that name." he smiled, "None in the Cabal knew him, if that is what you ask… he was a mystery to us when we first learned of the abduction of your possessions and yourself." He inclined his head, his hands continued without his eyes leading them. "Once we found out exactly what was taken, we tried to intercept it. We managed to collect a number of things, but this 'Val' was smart. He shipped away the stolen goods one by one through numerous carriers so no one had all the pieces. The Yakuza were given the Excalibur, the Dagger of Xian, and the -ah hem- meteor shards, via different routes. For every messenger we tracked down to a dead end, three more fled our grasp. We are powerful Lady Crof, but even we can not be in fifty places at once. So as you can imagine, we were quite overwhelmed by the scope of this plan."

Dorian took a sip of his tea with his right hand, his left ever working on the Scion. "Naturally, they were not able to evade us entirely. We were able to collect the most powerful of the artifacts by sensing them, thus giving us the Periapt Shards and the Hammer. We had assumed someone was trying to collect enough power to destroy us, this is why we acted, but when we learned of the death of the Guardian and the theft of the Amulet… we began to truly fear." Dorian smiled, his voice monotone and dead throughout, "We placed a great number of your more useless objects in an easily found location in the hopes of luring this Val to us. When we learned he was in fact traveling with you, of all people, the very person he had robbed …our suspicions increased. By then, he had already retrieved the Dagger and the Stones… with your aid. This confused us, for we could not understand why you both would steal the artifacts and then send them to someone who would try to kill you… a very clever, elaborate ploy."

Dorian smiled, but on him it looked as the grin of a skull, "While we muddled in confusion, thinking there were other foes at work, thinking there was something we had not seen, hesitating in our doubt… you and he skipped along, one by one removing your old enemies. Too late we realized it was a 'red herring', and by then you two had bought enough time to acquire the Excalibur and eliminate another foe. Now, you had the power to equal us in combat, so I took the liberty of inviting you to our door."

Lara narrowed her eyes, "That was you."

"Red, woods." Dorian answered cryptically. "Of course we had not expected you to actually kill one of our own. He was very confident in his ability to use the shards to end your quest, but I prepared for the eventuality..."

Lara's skin pinched, "…you told me to repair the Scion."

Dorian starred with his hollow eyes, "save… this… world…" he repeated.

"ZIP!" Lara shouted, the next instant Dorian moved with impossible speed, ducking beneath the shotgun blast which cut the table in half and slammed his hand up under Zip's chin, sending him into the wall. Lara pulled both her guns, but again Dorian seemed to blend with the air and bleed across her vision. He was in her face with hand against her throat before Lara could pull the trigger.

He starred into her, grinning still, face inches from her own. "Now your little game is done, Lady Lara Croft, and pawn you've been in all of it; I have the Scion and with it I shall end this upstart Val Wilde, and begin a reign of which has not been seen since the Alexander the Great!"

Lara coughed, "Not, without, the last piece!"

Dorian's grin never faltered, "Your trickery knows no end… last piece, the last piece… there is no last piece, you've lost."

Lara looked firmly into his eyes. and smirked. Dorian narrowed his own black eyes, grin faltering. He gasped loudly, dropping the Scion suddenly, along with Lara. He turned, revealing a silver knife between his shoulder blades and a frightened looking Winston. Lara rolled collecting the Scion in her right hand and firing with her left. Dorian bled across her vision out of the bullet path as she leapt through the window, shattering it and spreading a curtain of glass. Dorian was right behind her however and she flipped again as she continued to fire, his hands grabbing only air beneath her. Again Lara flipped, keeping just inches ahead of his grasp, shooting continually. Dorian snarled in rage, the first emotion she had seen him display- aside from pain. Like an acrobat Lara found herself constantly moving to stay ahead, flipping rolling, and Dorian ever on her heels. Lara knew if she stopped she would be in his hands again, and she didn't doubt his strength. With another leap she was running, kicking off her jeep tailgate she made it to her roof.

Dorian snarled silently beneath her, as Lara tucked the Scion into her pack and pulled her other gun. Dorian dodged again and again as Lara unleashed a hail of bullets. Dorian fled back, bleeding from one position to another until he disappeared behind the side of the trailer. Lara reloaded both guns and stuffed them into their holsters, she reached into her backpack and withdrew the Scion. The completed artifact glowed in her hands softly, the exact image of what it once was. She concentrated hard upon it, trying to figure it out how to use the vast powers with in. She felt the pull of it, just as she did with the meteor stones, and tried her best to reach out for it. Clasping her hands tightly over the central triangle she felt the slightest tendril reach back. There was odd sense of danger, coming from her left, Lara looked up; Dorian was running across the trailer roof, bent low as color trails of his clothing and skin peeled off him as he moved with impossible speed, his face became a skull… yet to Lara, he was inching forward. Lara narrowed her eyes, pulling her gun slowly from its holster.

Dorian was snarling in effort as he flowed across the roof toward her, but Lara lifted her gun with ease and pointed it directly at his skull face. She squeezed the trigger, watching the bullets come out as if beneath water. Dorian saw the bullet coming and moved to the left, Lara watched in confusion as he bent, then corrected her aim and fired again. Again Dorian tried to dodge bending right, but Lara suspected he would and fired before he moved. With wide eyes he saw the bullet waiting for him but could not move out of the way… with a snap of time, Lara was moving normally; her gun pointed still and Dorian frozen across from her, with a single hole directly in his forehead. He had a look of surprise on his face, his mouth an eternal 'O', and his body slumped forward. Lara felt the seductive pull of the power deep within… feeling it calling to her in whispers and promises. She felt the power of possibility for life itself within her belly, she felt the strength within her heart, and her mind flowed with the possibilities of existence… but, just as she was to lose all sense of being… she felt another pull.

Lara looked up, out across the world with eyes covered in a sheen of power. Across the horizons, across the seas, across the vast expanses of the universe with the stars bordering her visions… she saw a golden Dragon. It flew… winding through the air like a ribbon. He seemed so small in Lara's new eyes, but a part of her- a mortal part of her, was afraid of it. That mortal part told her he was larger than an aircraft carrier, told her that was Kitty who had hurt her more than she had been hurt in a long time… Lara felt the overwhelming pull to ignore that sense of her, to take hold of the full power within the Scion and bend reality to her will! …and therefore held onto that hurt with all her strength. She forced herself deeper into it, submerging herself into the fullness of her mortality and all its frailties. Lara felt the seductive force of the Scion leave her, feeling as if she just ran ten miles. She breathed hard, letting the sweat fall from her temples.

"Lara!" Zip called, coming out and holding his shoulder, Winston followed with the shotgun in hand. "Where's Dorian?" Zip wheeled his head about. Lara looked back up to Dorian's body; it was gone, all that remained was a pool of black ink.

"Dead." She hoped. Zip sighed in relief and Winston lowered the shot gun.

"What's happens next?" Zip sat heavily on the trailer steps. Once more Lara looked to the Scion in her hand, she felt the strong pull of its powers… knowing full well she could have done such terrible things… and for the first time Lara understood Natla's obsession. She shivered, as if touching a corpse, and gripped it hard into the palm of her flesh.

"Now, I end this."


	20. Part XX: Save the Girl

Part XX: Save the Girl

Lara smiled down upon the only people she really had in the world. Zip, her arms length technical minded geeky friend, and Winston, her faithful loyal always there butler… one had practically raised her, the other was the first she had truly trusted to follow her on her adventures. Trusted and counted on. Together, they were all the family she had. Lara stood upon the roof of the flimsy trailer she was forced to stay in, as they looked up to her. It was funny… as if she was their only hope. She had spent her entire fortune on this venture, had lost all of her artifacts to the claims of courts and law systems who would no doubt withhold them and place her on trial for her transgressions trying to save the world they lived in. But how could she prove any of it? The Cabal? Dragons? Magic? Her career was over, reputation in tatters, none would believe her theory… Val had swallowed it. Val. Val swallowed more than her proof, he swallowed her life. He was a black hole, consuming everything she loved. He ruined her life in just seven days. Lara looked down upon all she had left, and smiled warmly. "Zip… Winston…" her voice nearly gave out. "…take care." Before either could react, she undid the headset and dropped it from her fingers; she vanished in a flash of light before it hit the ground.

Stars flowed past, inversed, Lara felt the same pull upon her she experienced with Dorian. Telling the Scion what she wanted and where she had to go. It complied in silence, nudging at the iron resolve she sheltered herself within. Lara felt time flow around her as a river, space was a map and she a finger drifting over it to finally land on a single point. She didn't know why she knew to go where she did, she only asked of the Scion and shut it out. There were voices with her, angry voices, voices saying they should act… but they fell silent as she passed, as if moving through a crowded room. She recognized ancient dialects, she heard long dead languages, and felt the presence of old and terrible beings. But she also felt fear. They would not lift a finger to help or harm her, because they could not. They feared her and they feared… Val. Lara knew, at once, she had the only power to rival him in his mad quest. Yet still, within her heart, warred the consequences.

Another flash of light brought Lara to a strange place. She stood in the center of rolling mountains, a valley with no entrance nor exit; a land formation she had never seen before, but knew very well. The Scion resonated here, its power sang sadly of its old home. She stood in the very place Atlantis had been magnetically drawn into the sea. Untold millions of years before, or perhaps only a few thousand, Lara wasn't certain but she didn't need to be because across from her, on the other side of the bowl… Val stood. He was colossal, feet resting in the crooks of the mountains, tail flowing around the whole of the bowl. She had never seen anything so monstrous… nor beautiful. The beast was majestic, natural and graceful, unlike the slow ponderous form of Viktor. He looked like a true golden god. Lara starred at him, holding firmly the power of the Scion. He starred back at her; his eyes were brown. Lara saw then, there in his eyes was the consciousness, the memories, the existence of the man she had come to feel was a part of her. Now, she felt no part of her could truly understand him, and in that, she felt a question burning in her lips.

Then Kitty reached forward and plucked the meteor from the center of the crater.

Lara's eyes widened as she realized too late, the unimaginable power she had sensed before went beyond her; blinding her. It wasn't possible, but now she felt Kitty's power not rival her own, but overwhelm it. The Scion shuddered, feeling an ancient fear. Kitty held the orb within his hand, the perfect picture of ancient scrolls throughout the ages… complete and whole in his power, when Dragons were considered to be the shapers of the universe, the creators, they who first raised the mountains, carved the rivers, and lastly- would be the ones to end it. Thor's hammer was meant to end the Midgard serpent, Lara had learned it to be a machine, but there was mention of Dragons in every known text, religious or otherwise across the face of the world. Behemoth and Leviathan in the bible, Quetzalcoatl to the Mesoamericans, Imoogi to the Koreans, or simply the Celestial Dragon, the examples were endless. Kitty had reformed the meteor and the Scion was a moon to its sun. He held now, a greater power than her own, but Lara still had a fighting chance.

"Kitty." She said, her voice booming with the reinforced power of the Scion, "Why?" she asked simply. The great Dragon looked to her, with Kitty's eyes, but he did not speak. With the merest flick of his tongue, he revealed a sparkling ruby. Lara focused on the object, her enhanced sight giving her near binocular sight… it was the Amulet of Horus. Lara furrowed her brow at him… he sucked his tongue back in, and closed his jaws hard. Lara knew without seeing, he had crushed the amulet. Lara stared at him in utter confusion, as fires began to appear, followed by a deep roaring bellow. A pair of glowing eyes materialized in the center of the crater and around them, the grim visage of the evil god of destruction, Set. He stood twenty feet tall, nude except for an Egyptian headdress and waist wrap, gilded with gold, pearl, and sapphire. His muscular frame, that of a man, was hairless and the color of clay. Yet his head was that of a twisted cross between a jackal and an anteater. He pulled back black lips revealing teeth as mangled and twisted as tree roots.

Set looked around himself realizing he was surrounded by beings of great power. His pure red eyes glared in hatred, and then landed firmly on Lara. He knew her, and his ageless hate spilled from him in a tangible force but… he then turned from her to face the colossal golden Dragon. They starred at one another, as if connecting on some other plane. She had no idea what exchange went on between them, if Val offered up the world to Set's destruction, or if he was bargaining with the god for more power, offering to aid him in destroying Lara for the Scion. But she knew she was now outnumbered. Lara tucked the Scion into her pack, felt the power still connected to her, and drew her guns. They glowed with a bright light, a light brighter than a star. They became as mercury, and Lara connected with them on a deep level. In her hands, they became weapons to hurt a god. But, then an odd thing happened. Val unfurled his tail, wrapping himself around the bowl completely, his entire body took up the horizon from tail tip to nose, and Set screamed in rage.

Lara looked from one to the other, as Set turned all of his attention to Lara. He glared upon her and his hands glowed a deep crimson. Fire dripped from his mouth, and burned around him in a circle. He glared at Lara as if she were the only thing in his universe, and Lara was confused, but met him head on. Set charged with a blaze of fire following him, unleashing a barking roar and throwing crimson fire from his hands. The deep red flames passed Lara as the power of the Scion lifted her feet. She leaped across acres now, and her silver guns shot out hot light. Set reeled beneath their onslaught, crying in agony and hatred… but Val didn't interfere. Lara could only concentrate upon Set as he again threw a shockwave of red fire. Lara rolled beneath it, always shooting; she had infinite ammo with these weapons of light and Set could not touch her. It was one sided, it was brutal, and still Lara could not understand why it was happening. Set fell back before her new power, snarling; Lara didn't relent. Slowly her mind focused on him, him who had haunted her childhood from her earliest days. His was the root of her career, his was the reason she had became obsessed with history… perhaps to find a way to undo her mistake? Perhaps in a way to learn more?

In his own right, he was a confirmation of the Egyptian gods, their afterlife, and their powers… he proved the religion and by association, all of its mythology true. He was a _god_. Lara had never realized how deeply that shook her before, or how unaffected she remained by all she had seen. Even now as she fought and wounded the god of destruction and evil, she felt a righteousness build within her. Finally, she had the power to do something about it. Finally, she had the power to change her past, to rectify a part of her existence that had made her what she was. She knew now that Val was a greater threat and she still did not know why he wasn't interfering, but for the moment she had an enemy before her trying to kill her- and that was all she needed to know. Lara leaped again, soaring high through the air and continually squeezing the triggers of her silver guns, her shots fell faster than a machine gun, peppering the grounds and sending up geysers of dirt ten feet high. Set, in his arrogance, refused to recognize the true danger and instead focused on trying to burn his target, he fell to a single knee with a hoarse cry of pain as the line of shots danced across him.

Lara landed, running forward with her pistols in their holsters, Set lifted his head as she neared but was not fast enough to stand as Lara slammed her shining fist into his jaw. The blow resounded, Set wavered, Lara stuck him again- shouting in fury. Again with her right, then her left, she struck true over and over, pouring blame and fear into every strike. Set had been her oldest enemy, one of her deepest regrets. As she stood there, pummeling the god of evil and destruction, she could not help but feel a joy in her victory. She wasn't just surviving, she was winning! She was undoing her past mistake; as Lara grew bolder in her power, her fists glowed the brighter, and Set could no longer right himself beneath her rage. Lara spun landing a strong roundhouse directly to his jaw and Set, or Seth, the evil god of destruction said to destroy the world… fell. He collapsed before Lara like a sack of potatoes, limp, with black blood dripping from the corners of his mouth and nose. She had made a god bleed, and she enjoyed it. Her hands were blackened from this exchange, but Lara didn't notice as she drew out her guns and leveled them at Set's head.

Strangely, she heard an urging of voices, again the crowded room. They rose and fell, but she could not understand their words, her entire world was Set… ending Set. He panted on the ground, too proud to do anything more than glare in hatred at his destruction. Lara smiled at him, her very hair now glowing a brilliant white. As of then, she was all powerful, as of then, she was strong enough to kill gods themselves, nothing penetrated the shield of invincibility in her hands and after Set was finally dead, she would turn her infinite powers to all else that opposed her! Lara then felt a nagging. There, deep within, she felt there was a tiny bird pecking at her heart. Lara's hands gripped the pistols of light, shaking in effort, she wanted to pull the trigger- she _wanted_ too- but something else didn't. Lara felt her hands weaken, she felt her arms grow tired, and she heard a lone voice above the others. "My name is Lara Croft, I am an archeologist, a woman, and nothing more!" Lara, as she thought she was, stopped in shock. She heard her own voice, calling her, the person she had always been… she was no longer.

Lara looked down at her hands, seeing the silver light and the blackened blood. Light and dark; in that moment she realized she had lost herself to the Scion's power. Lara felt the lone voice rise within her, and it spoke.

"I am Lara Croft!"

"But I'm Lara Croft…" she answered.

"No, I don't kill unless I must! Only to survive!"

"That can't be true, I've killed so many… I must enjoy it." she argued.

"I never enjoyed killing, not even to feed myself!"

"But we are so proud of our skills, always practicing our aim, always taking such extreme weapons along, we are killers and we expect to kill."

"No! We search for knowledge, for truth! I'm a scholar, a student, a teacher, I'm not a murderer!" the voice wailed.

"Larson." she replied.

Both voices silenced, and a grief Lara had never let go of rose to consume her… a black figure before her with red eyes of hate. She _was_ a killer, had always been; she collected her knowledge, her truth at the end of a gun… that was who she truly was, and here in the light and height of her power, it was all she would ever become. The black figured neared her, and fire burned in his hands. Lara didn't fight it, she didn't want to fight it; she knew it was her past, all the ghosts of those _she_ had ended with her _own_ hands. They had a right to end her in return, it was just and fitting for her end… as the Scion's influence drained from Lara, no longer able to hold its powers, her vision cleared… Before her stood Set, twenty feet tall, greater and stronger than she would ever be, and more cruel and evil then she ever could be. He stood over her with hands burning red, and smiled at Lara in a mangled way, he brought his hands of bleeding fire up- so it would end… and two golden jaws came down. Set couldn't even scream.

Lara stared in awe, as the winds from the colossal jaws closing before her buffeted her hair and sent her onto her back, forcing trees to lay flat in a great circle around her. Kitty, she forgot Kitty. Lara looked up, as the great head lifted and swallowed the corpse of the god of destruction. Lara dimly realized that now, he had consumed a entity of supreme magic, even if she had wished to connect to the Scion again, she may not be a match for him. But as she lay there, looking up at the monster who took up the whole of the Horizon, as she realized her greatest failure… Lara wanted nothing more than what she had always sought, the truth; in that briefest of instants, she stood then, looking up at Kitty; his power beyond her comprehension and she called out. "Kitty you owe me! Why!" she screamed, and Kitty looked down upon her. The colossal Dragon dipped its head all at once and before it a form materialized out of light. Lara stood, but did not reach for her guns, nor the power of the Scion. Before her eyes, Kitty appeared as a person fully formed as she had first seen him: a tall young man, broad in the shoulders, muscled in the arms with long brown hair. He wore a blue short sleeve shirt, a dark colored pair of cargo pants, and… an odd hat. Lara looked at Kitty again as he stepped forward, smiling at her in his shyness.

"H-Hi Lara."

"How could you…" Lara felt the pain anew, thought she thought she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head, hiding behind the brim of his hat. "I-" but Lara was upon him before he could speak, gripping his shirt in her hands, though she knew this was not the true Kitty, knew it was probably only a projection; she gripped him anyway with all her might.

"No apologies! I'm sick of your apologies! You're aren't sorry! You're a monster! I trusted you! I could have even loved you! How could you do this! HOW!" she screamed into his face. Kitty looked shocked, and hurt.

"FOR YOU!" he said powerfully, not resisting Lara's grip, "I was born in poverty, isolated! I've known what it is to starve, to hate and to fear… all my life I've lived in fear, in shadows, watching the world pass me; sitting on that busted couch and dying every inch, but then, I found one of your books…" His eyes burned, "It was beaten, torn and wet, but it had you… you made my life worth living. You, through your adventures, through your struggles and your pains, I saw how life was too be lived and began to live myself! I carried that torn book like a bible and collected more and more. I cleaned myself up and got a steady job, I forced myself day after day until I had just enough money, then, I went underground and increased my cash hundred fold in the seedy corners of the world; never staying in one place, quitting always while I was ahead. I made a fortune, and contacts. That was when my idea began."

"I created an elaborate plot, because I knew you had enemies, powerful ones who could destroy you- so I had to find a way to get them to leave you alone. It was… harder than I thought, I was able to pay off a lot of them, but not the Yakuza. Kuroyama would only back off is if I gave him the Excalibur sword and a chance at killing you… for that he would stand back and wait. Then I tried to approach his other man, Viktor. Viktor was impossible to get to myself, but I had a contact who could approach Lebrone and tried to communicate. Lebrone was willing to walk away for money, but Viktor wasn't, so I had to make him the same offer… he chose the meteor shards and the Dagger of Xian. But I had to somehow get them… then I heard about your mansion burning down. The underground was already moving against you to try and capitalize upon it. I took control of it so no one would get hurt. I took only what I needed and tried to deposit the rest in a safe place but as I thought they would, your other enemies interfered before I could contact them; the Cabal took a majority of the artifacts before I could get them back to you." he hid his face behind his hat brim again.

"I'm a naive coward, trying to give everybody what they wanted; But I had always planned to be there, with you, to tell you everything I had done… then I saw those men… when they tried to take you… I got so angry… I- I… I tried to keep you alive. I tried to make sure you survived everything, even if it cost me my life. When we faced the Guardian of Anubis, I shot again and again but realized we had no affect. Then it hit me, it was a _guardian_! A guard! So if I removed what it was guarding, it wouldn't have a reason to be there. I grabbed the amulet and used the incantation that went with the prophecy to seal Set within myself. It was… hard… I tried to make a deal, offering him his freedom of his spirit if he would forgo destroying the world, but just like everybody else they would only accept your life… so I offered at least the chance at fighting you again, just like everyone else. For that he remained quiet, and I was able to keep helping you." Kitty smiled at Lara with the same genuine smile, tinted with sadness.

"When we finally faced Viktor, when you threw me the artifacts, I felt… I felt Set reach for them, their power, and I snatched it from his claws myself! I had to, to keep it from him! Then when you told me to get the dagger, I grabbed it and, then the fires, so I plunged it into my heart… and the stones, merged within me… I didn't expect them too, nor the others… but it was Set's doing…" Kitty grimaced, "Set pulled them into my chest with his fires, and my back, trying to use their power to free himself. I was afraid, but… then you were there, again, and you reminded me what I fought for… in that blue world, it was you, always you. I took up the stones, and went within. I fought Set with all I had and drove him back!" Kitty grabbing her shoulders in return. "He tried to do the same with Excalibur, and the Shards, I had to take them before he tried to use their power himself. But the stronger I got, the stronger he got within me… I couldn't tell you, I couldn't warn you, you still had to face Kuroyama and it took nearly all I had to keep Set at bay… and then, then that skull man spoke through his body and I knew the Cabal was setting you up."

"I _never_ made a deal with them, but by then, I had the power; the power to protect you and stop them! They were trying to lead you to your death. So I left you there, were you were safe, to finish it; but I knew they had Thor's Hammer, so I needed something greater, I went to find the Meteor. …there, there were these two men there, one was in this kind of spider machine, the other looked like some kind of priest. They said you couldn't have the Scion, they said they had to get it back at any cost… they tried to stop me, and it was the hardest battle of all… I was so tired… so weak… but, you got ahead of me, and you were in the Cabal's hands so I had to… I had to save you from them! So I didn't give up, no, I grew stronger and stronger, and beat them back, they began to plead with me, trying to convince me you would be consumed by the power of the Scion and end the world, but I didn't believe them, I tried to destroy them, but they fled."

"I'm sorry, so sorry I couldn't be there sooner, the man with the hammer was threatening you, and that skull man took you…and nearly killed you, but the man with the hammer was hurting me, and Set was using my pain to try and defeat me. I barely fought him back, and killed the man with the Hammer, and once more, Set tried to take its power for himself so I had to first. I was sick of it, all of it, but you used the power of the Scion so I knew you were safe… I finally set out to get the Meteor itself, and use its power to finish Set once and for all!" Kitty looked confused. "Then I felt you were coming, so I remembered, you had a score to settle with Set too, from the old times… so I stood back and let you fight him, because I knew you could. I'm sorry, I had to… but you didn't destroy his physical form!" Kitty looked at her apologetically, as if he was afraid of her anger… Lara starred open mouthed… _for her?_ but it dawned on her …the artifacts, her enemies, her fallen friends, those she had to kill, the locations, the actions, the events… all of it had been solely about her facing, one by one, her inner demons.

Lara released him, eyes unbelieving, head spinning. It was all for her, all of it one gigantic bout of closure. Kitty had taken her to the deepest parts of her soul, made her face the best and worst of herself, opened the oldest of wounds and cleansed them… all for her. How? How was it possible for this, humble man to do all of this? and for her? _For her_? How could she have so misjudged him? But she knew it wasn't just her, no, the Cabal, the Yakuza, Viktor, Lebrone, and the two Kings of Atlantis themselves- all of them had made the same mistake she had. They had all misjudged this simple man, doing everything for love and love alone. He had gone from the most abject of poverty to the very height of godhood from _necessity_? For survival? What kind of person does that? Who- Lara was stuck dumb by the Irony; she felt her very soul shiver. "Who are you?" she said in wonder at him, drawing away.

Kitty stepped forward, hands on his chest, "I'm your god now!" he said as he smiled gently, lovingly. "I love you, and I now have the power to give you whatever you want. If you want the moon, I can give you the moon! If you want all of your old enemies destroyed I can do that too, I can bring back Larson, I can bring back your Mother and your Father, I can even change the past so that plane never crashed! I can give you Kurtis, or Alex, or Terry! Or all three! I can raise your mansion from the ground and show you the universe! I can take you back to where it all began so you can see how it all originated with your own eyes!" Kitty smiled and above him, the colossal golden dragon that was his new form purred. Lara couldn't believe it… but finally…

"Kitty… you offered my life to my enemies without telling me."

Kitty wilted, "I know, I couldn't tell you… I was… I was afraid you wouldn't forgive me- but-but I was there, risking my life too! and things just kept happening, and I was sick and Set and… I…" he faltered, quieting. Then he spoke firmly. "…there is no excuse, but, I can make up for it now! Anything you want!" he pleaded.

Lara shook her head, stepping closer, "My past is my past, the good and the bad. No matter what regrets I might have, no matter what has happened to me, it did happen. I can't and wouldn't want to change the past for anything, believe it or not, because it isn't fair that I should get what I want when no one else can." She stepped forward and took his hands, "My past made me who I am, and I see now, I'm not a bad person. They were right, I could have destroyed the world- I was this close to letting the Scion take me, but I fought it back, because of my regrets, because of my weaknesses. For all my faults they make me who I am, a human; a simple person doing what she can to survive, just like you."

Kitty knit his brow, "But, I can make it all better."

Lara shook her head, "No, I've had to live with my choices, and I will."

Kitty looked lost, bowing his head. "But you've done so much for me, isn't there anything I can do for you?" Lara smiled, her greatest smile, as near tears threatened in her eyes.

"You've already done so much without even realizing it," she sniffed once, holding it back, "But yes, there is one thing you can do for me."

Kitty lifted his head, eyes widening in anticipation, "Name it! It's yours!"

Lara grinned, squeezing his hands, "Undo this."

Kitty stopped in shock, confusion clear on his face. "What?"

"You can't be a god Kitty, you can't have this power. I know you mean well, but eventually, this power will corrupt and consume you."

"NO!" He stepped back, eyes burning with devotion, a fanaticism. "I'd use it to protect you, for you, I'd use it all for you!"

"No, Kitty, listen to me; I've faced it myself, I've been there, you may think your love will be strong enough but eventually it won't be enough. I'll grow old, you'll loose interest-"

Kitty stepped forward, seizing her, "No, no I won't, I'll keep you young, and healthy forever, and I'll be there with you!"

Lara shook her head, "Kitty, I don't _want_ to live forever. And what, you'll love me? As what? A Dragon? A man? I can't love a god Kitty, and if I can't love you, what will you do? Make me?"

"N-No!" Kitty drew away, his eyes confused, "But, I, I can give you…"

Lara smiled at him, trying to keep him calm. "Kitty, if there was ever a chance for us, it has to be on my terms, you know me… I want things my way." She shrugged casually.

Kitty lifted his head, eyes burning. "No… I see… you're- your're doing this because you think I'll become a threat someday. You're doing this to try and make me give it up, to, to protect the world…" he said distantly.

Lara felt the hair rise on the back of her neck, "Kitty, listen to me."

Kitty stepped forward, "No, you're not saying what you mean, what you really want. You're just protecting everyone else over yourself." Lara stepped back.

"Kitty…" she warned.

"I'll see what you really want!" he reached forward and Lara felt a force overcome her, at that moment she reached for the Scion and the two forces met again; the complete meteor and the Scion, and just as before, came a great cataclysm. Lara, was at the epicenter; ground zero. The two powers called to each other, and Lara felt like she was caught within a hurricane. She felt a light, as a physical form, flow over her. As if in water. She couldn't take control of it, she could barely shield herself, as she did before. She heard Val screaming, and she felt his consciousness surround her. He was, spreading himself out, to protect her… and at the same time, she could feel him trying to harness the polar opposite powers. "I know what you want!" he screamed as if over a high wind, "I know yooooooouuu!" he howled lost in a power beyond mortal comprehension. "I can give you the world, I can give you the universe itself!" his voice boomed, and echoed, "Anything, everything, I can give you!" The world shook, the stars quaked, Lara spun, feeling everything collapsing upon her- the focal point of the cosmos. Her life played out before her eyes, everything she had done, everything in reverse, the intertwining of existences all the way back to the beginning... when she first met him.

"I want my Kitty back!" she screamed, throwing herself into that strange abyss.

And the light consumed everything.


	21. Prologue:

Prologue:

"I mean it isth justh not sthcientifically possthible for sthuch an animal to exist." A strange lisped voice said nearly sending spittle across the table and upon her face. She didn't withdraw though, the young woman in khaki shorts with double holsters, tall white socks, thick brown boots and a very tight teal sweater. Actually it could have been plastic for all she knew, what ever kind of material it was, shined and drew attention directly to her torso. Which is exactly what most of these fans were lined up for, well almost most; "Are you listhening?" the voice of the short young man with coke bottle glasses and depressing ache nearly whistled through his teeth.

"Yes of course dear, but it's all rather moot I should think, my books aren't fiction." She replied, smiling her best British smile with her best British accent but behind her slightly red circle sun glasses and in front of her tightly braided brown hair, Lady Lara Croft was thinking something entirely different. She wanted nothing more than to toss the table aside, roll beneath it and through the crowd out the door. Her fingers twitched, itchy, and she gripped them slightly harder in her fingerless black gloves. Of course, she couldn't; these were her fans and the whole of her career as a writer had gone slightly downhill since her latest book was blocked entirely by the Egyptian government. One of her "agents" a silly worrisome man by the name of Jonathan had suggested she tried to get it pushed in America, freedom of speech and all that being more peculiar there.

So there she was. Sitting at a little table, with a little pile of her old books, signing covers and listening to the stricken young man speak about how impossible her books were, though she knew they weren't- she had been there. She could handle the scientifically inaccurate fans, and even the belligerent Crytozoologist who sometimes plagued her little signings, she could even tolerate the fans who wanted pictures with roaming hands, but what she couldn't handle were the hours. Hours sitting at a little table, with a little chair, being polite to all these people who she depended upon to buy her books and fund a large amount of her endeavors. Why on earth her "agents" had begged and pleaded for her to wear this silly and inaccurate getup from some of her earlier days she had no idea. Some kind of iconic symbolism of some such rot. To her though, it was all mere show and tell, and the real world was outside. High in those mountains, or deep beneath the earth, yes… she had been to America before and wanted nothing more than to explore her glorious country once again. But first, she had to deal with the dwindling line of fans.

It had been nearly ten hours she sat at that table for this convention, she sold and signed over two hundred books, and had taken god knows how many pictures, and this spittle fellow was the second to last in line. If she could only get him to bugger off, she could sign her last book and be done with everything. But manners were manners, so she waited patiently as the small fellow continued to prattle about inaccuracies in the fossil record and animals unable to support their own weight or some such. She had already signed his book, and his poster, and his little action figure but he still wouldn't leave; he wanted to discuss things, which Lara was happy to do, just not after seventeen hours. She was at the limits of her patience with this fan and what was worse, there was another person behind him. Waiting just as impatiently as she, but polite enough to wait his turn none the less. She tried to spy a good look at him, wondering if he would be the chatty type, but the spittle prattler kept moving into her line of sight to make sure she was paying attention.

It was somewhat annoying. She had of course gotten a bare bones tactical glimpse of him, which was a part of her training: a tall young man, broad in the shoulders, muscled in the arms with long brown hair. He wore a blue short sleeve shirt, a dark colored pair of cargo pants, and an odd hat. The hat was most notable because it was olive green, one of those bush hats stereotypical of Australian outback online shopping sights, but it was bent and dipped in an odd way… like a fedora. Lara didn't usually hash out as much detail about her fans like this, but the spittle prattler was driving her to distraction and her hungry mind was keen to keep her awake and focused on something other than the pale carpet, drab walls and ceiling she had stared at for the last ten hours. Luckily her time was almost up, and in just a few minutes she would be allowed to clock out, and move on.

This would of course mean "Indy" the last in line would only get a quick book sign and maybe a single question before she had to slip away though; she pitied him, waiting patiently, not interrupting, very polite and decent of him. Especially in contrast to the spittle prattler who had been blabbering on for the last thirty minutes. Ten of which "Indy" had cleared his throat numerous times, all of which were ignored by the spittle prattler. Finally "Indy" had given up and gone silent, patiently waiting his turn. In fact if this kept up, Lara wouldn't be able to see him at all and he WAS last in line… Lara cleared her own throat just as the spittle prattler was in the middle of explaining how she must have hallucinated because of the high altitude. "Sorry deary, wonderful chat, but you are rather holding up the line." She pointed out. To which Spittle prattler turned red and the acne on his face turned white, Lara sighed inwardly. He was about to launch into a tirade about her not appreciating her fans and so on, she had heard it before. And so he did; his voice raising into octaves that would shame a soprano as he prattled high pitched about how many hours he waited in line, how she was discourteous and lofty and so forth.

Lara had had quite enough by this time, and with a bow of her head, the two men standing on either side of he table stepped forward. Simple men with con lanyards and badges around their necks and con shirts, her 'private security' though they were simple volunteers. What happen next was a lot of fussing, an uncalled for scuffle, and then spittle prattler was being carried out by his arms. The silly display had put Lara right out of her impatient mood and into an irritated mood. Seeing as she no longer had a security escort, she was free then, to leave. Of course, "Indy" stepped forward as she was packing away her few remaining books. Lara smiled politely but didn't slow down her ready making to leave. "Ah, Lady Croft, I, um…" he began.

"Sorry love, hate to snuff the lantern, but my time is up. You're a bit late and I don't intend to be, so can't stay for a chat; can I sign your book for you?" she said.

"I-I, Oh, I wouldn't- um, I see, you'll, ah…" he tried to say and handed her a few books on the corner of her table when she took and placed in her bag; he was helping her pack?

"I see you don't have a book with you, sorry Love, but I've got to go you see, terrible sorry. Here, have a free one on me." She said, smiling brightly; she got a good look at him now, he was very pale with a short brown goatee trimmed to a scraggly point on his chin. He had dark brown eyes, and the faint whisper of scars about him, and artist hands. He was also pudgy. Lara waited a split second as he stared at her with open mouth, giving him to opportunity to say at least _something_. But he only stared, and then looked away, shy until the end. Lara didn't drop her smile, "Alight then-"

"Wait!" he said suddenly, Lara paused, looking at him with interest. "I-I, do have a book… but, I, wanted to give you this." he pulled out a tiny vial with a cork, half full of a silver sand of some kind.

"What's this then?" Lara smiled appreciatively, halting her packing.

"It's Moon dust." He hid his eyes behind his odd hat.

"Moon dust? Really? I've never been there myself." She smiled appreciatively.

"I know, I've…" he paused, and Lara watched him, still holding her smile. "I've… read all your books." He finished quietly with a sigh. She raised her eyebrows slightly in confusion, waiting for him to go on, but he only turned his head. "Well that's, all I wanted to give you." he turned his back and slowly began to walk away. She watched him go, smiling at him sympathetically.

"So that's it then?" she called, he paused, "You waited in line ten hours to hand me a vial of moon dust? What game are you playing at…" His shoulders sagged further, head bowing, but he didn't turn. "…Kitty."

Now he turned; eyes narrow. "Or should I call you Mr. Wilde?" Lara leaned on the table, looking over her red shades and smiling her wolfish smile.

"You… you-" he came back, eyes wide.

"Remember everything? Of course I do." Lara scoffed. "It was almost like a dream. Almost." She tilted her head. "You wouldn't know, but before I sat through all this again I made a few calls… It seems Jonathan was already bribed and serving out his rehab sentence in the clinic his anonymous benefactor stipulated he attend. _And_ a certain pop star has been arrested along with a very well known fugitive, seems the coast guard caught them transporting some illegal animals and housing them on their own personal island. The police have already been and confronted the five men outside, impersonating officers, wouldn't you know?" Lara stood straight.

Kitty shrugged apologetically, "I-"

Lara held up a hand, "Ah ah! I'm not done! It seems this _someone_ did more. I also learned that my mansion has been completed, despite my surprise- silly me, forgetting I set the time frame much earlier, and misreading my bank book, what with the few extra millions or so that were actually in there."

Kitty smiled again, shrugging. "I-"

"And _someone_ sent Interpol a whole crate of evidence, including a wire tap between an informant and Yakuza boss, something about a deal to steal artifacts and assassinate someone; Kuroyama was busted along with three other yakuza heads in a meeting at, oh, the 'Izo K'. Seems he won't be getting out of jail any time soon, not with all the evidence that mysteriously appeared on their doorstep." Lara crossed her arms behind her back, "and a certain _someone_ suddenly had a great deal of pull with Interpol then, getting _them_, to speak with the Egyptian government about releasing all blocks on my book. And here _you_ are, telling _me_, this little vial is all you wanted to give me mmm?" she lifted her eyebrows.

Kitty sagged his shoulders, "It was, the least I could do… I felt your presence, holding me, that's what kept me together… so I gave you everything you wanted."

"And you just thought you'd humbly walk away, one last noble gesture?" she smiled at him amused.

"Well I-I, don't deserve to, didn't want you to, and you might not have forgiven, or-" he said coming around the table all apologetic humility, complete with face burning.

Lara caught him up, stopping him still, with her fingers on his lips. They stood in silence for a moment. He looked into her eyes, and she into his. "Enough games." She said quietly. "Nothing has changed, and you're going to have to re-earn my trust. You're coming home with me, tonight, and you're going to help me move all the heavy things back into their safe place, including my artifacts. Then I'm going to make you the greatest tomb raiding assistant that ever walked this earth, and together we're going to prove a certain theory of mine. Do you understand?" Kitty starred; slowly, his eyes watered, but he nodded all the same. "Good. Oh and your also going to help me write my latest book. My first work of fiction…"

"Mhas mhat?" Kitty said around her fingers. Lara smirked;

"Around the World in Eight Days." Together, Lara and Kitty shared an honest laugh; it was one of the more memorably wonderful moments of her adventuring career.


	22. Epilogue: After the Credits Roll

Epilogue: After the Credits Roll

Lara slowly approached the massive stone altar; the room was square with conspicuous holes down either side, multi colored stones lined the floor, and at the very far end a gigantic dragon. The beast grinned at Lara, with a lions face, bird wings, and scales. Luckily, it was made of stone. Unluckily, Lara had come across living stone before. She approached cautiously, stepping lightly in her calf high boots and socks, trailing up to brown khaki shorts, and a teal sleeveless leotard over a well curved torso. Her trusted silver pistols sat secure in their hip holsters, with her fingerless gloves inches from them. On her back rested a shot gun beside her standard pack, with her standard spool and grapple gun on her hip. She walked casually, taking full scope of the room first, her tightly braided hair dangling down between her shoulder blades. Lara raised her eyebrows at the more obvious traps, consequently tracking down the subtle 'traps when you avoid traps' traps. The stone dragon held the strange golden idle in its palms, as if in offering; the tiny golden figure gleamed despite the ages long dust collected upon it. Lara made her decision and strode forward.

A few meters into her march she noted the rope to her right that was slowly winding the further she went. Lara froze, the rope continued to wind. _Timer!_ Lara dashed forward her weight upon the floor itself causing the rope to wind all the faster, with speed of lightening she snatched the golden idle and with a roar of thunder the floor dipped five feet. Lara caught her balance, shoving the idol into her pack, already the holes had given way revealing spikes that slowly began to rise; like a dragons' roar the ceiling began to come down with a grind of stone. Lara leaped from the center of the fallen floor, just gripping the edges of the previous floor level, with a grunt she pulled herself up just as dust and rocks began to fall from centuries of weathering. The ceiling fell another five feet, stopping just above Lara's calf as she deftly rolled the rest of the way onto the platform. Lara stood, looking back in triumph only then realizing the hiss of gas coming from the holes in the walls! Lara stepped back once, suddenly noting that the dragon's mouth was made of flint. Lara turned just as the mouth shut, causing sparks.

Behind her the room erupted in fire, and Lara dove to avoid the combustion blast a few inches above her. She got to her feet at a run, dancing across a stone causeway, grinding stone followed her. With a rattle of Lara's teeth the causeway began to give way, she pounded down hard to move faster, leaping just when she felt emptiness catch her heels. Again she caught the barest edge of stone, but the precious time it took to pull herself up gave the ancient trap time to continue its dread work. Lara hefted and got her elbow on the ledge just as she saw the stone doorway in front of her closing. Her sense of timing told her instantly she would not make the door in time to slip through before it closed. Never one to give up, Lara righted herself recklessly and sprinted across the ground, breath and heart a storm in her chest. The stone inched closer and closer at a snails pace, but just enough to bring three tons of stone to bear. Lara narrowed her eyes upon the closing slit, adrenaline pumping through every inch of her body. She wouldn't make it. Suddenly an arm appeared, then a shoulder and sturdy back shoved itself in place; it was not much resistance, but for the mechanism moving the stone tabs, it was enough to slow it slightly.

"BY LARA'S SHORTS! WHAT AM I DOING!" Kitty shouted as he made himself a living door jam.

"UNDER!" Lara shouted, just as she dove yet again. Kitty lifted his legs a split second before Lara rolled beneath them, stood, and unceremoniously yanked him out by the arm. Kitty left a bit of skin behind from his elbow, and a few of his joints groaned, but he wasn't crushed. He wore a grey sleeveless leotard over a well toned torso with deep blue cargo pants, and boots matching Lara's own; a medium length machete wrapped to his left leg and the holster a Ruger black hawk revolver on his right, a canteen on his right hip mirrored the grapple spool on his left, and his version of Lara's pack nestled in his lower back. Slung over his shoulder he carried a modified solid black VSS Vintorez, able to hold tranquilizer and normal rounds, and atop his head, a dark blue leather bush hat molded in the shape of a fedora.

"Remind me, why do I keep trying to kill myself when there are better solutions?" Kitty rasped. Lara laughed, trying to catch her breath.

"I think you're doing rather well for your first real excavation." Lara smiled; she reached into her pack and withdrew the golden idol. A cat with a paw lifted over a ball of ivory, sapphire eyes, and a ruby nose.

"Shiney." he exaggerated.

"A few bears, two leopards, four cassowaries and a very aggressive ostrich; three pit falls, a whole herd of larger than average scorpions and you think you're doing poorly?" Lara caught her breath.

"Lesson three of Kitty re-education plan: You can't expect to wrestle everything you come across." Kitty repeated; Lara snorted.

"Right, lucky we've yet to encounter the dreaded land squid." Kitty copied her snort, Lara glared suspiciously. Suddenly their twin headsets came to life.

"Get a room with a view." Zip interjected, "You've got two hours before nightfall and the rebels come out; I don't think it'd be wise to delay in a jungle hot spot, not unless you guys plan to spend a fireless night in the jungle again."

Lara and Kitty looked to each other, "Thanks for the warning Zip, how long did it take us getting down?" Lara asked.

"Three hours, at a cautious pace." Zip remarked.

Kitty sighed, "And me without my wool undies."

"You can always spoon again." Zip smirked.

"There is no spoon." Kitty replied instantly.

"Mmm, you want some poison to go with that _dated_ reference, Indy?"

Lara smirked, "Get a room with a view."

Kitty grinned, "Yeah Zip. Zip it."

"So original…" he trailed off.

Kitty turned back to Lara, "Cozy leather jackets are back at the bear house?"

Lara nodded, "As is the climbing gear." she stretched.

"How long do you think till I can free form like you?"

"Another year or so." Lara grinned mischievously as Kitty sighed. "Come on, chin up, just think of those cozy leather jackets waiting for us."

Kitty stuck out his tongue, "But really, why leotards?"

"Would you prefer Romper suits?" Lara smirked.

"Ha ha, Lara Croft said 'Romper'." Kitty held his knees. Suddenly an ominous grinding filled the room, Lara and Kitty lifted their heads at the same instant. In silent consent they both bolted for the other end of the stone hall, just as the ceiling began systematically collapsing behind them and a gigantic stone ball followed rolling after.


End file.
